


威字一号城

by whitebro



Series: 寻光号的奇妙旅行 [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Punishment, 互攻
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2019-10-19 19:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 86,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17607221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitebro/pseuds/whitebro
Summary: 一段惊心动魄的蜜月行，是什么打碎了领袖的常识系统，地球flag是否能够应验，欢迎收看本集在战后，曾经勇猛善战的霸天虎们转变努力方向，为赛星做贡献，从decepiticon转型成了concepiticon （笑





	1. Chapter 1

在一个二级混沌系统之中建立自己的秩序曾经是威震天得以自我定义的信条，而在漫长的行动过程中他的旧日决心被时间腐蚀，意志也逐渐被混沌吞没，他的自我在宇宙熔炉中被打碎然后再用诡异的玩意儿粘起来了，否则，很难解释在听到擎天柱简短的：我请了婚假，度蜜月。邀请之后，前破坏大帝内芯毫无波澜，甚至想笑，甚至还想收拾行李立马把自己发射出去。  
但他其实没什么可收拾的，除非他想把工作也带着一起走。但——凭什么啊，老威头这辈子都没有脱滑过，在矿井之下他是模范矿机，不迟到不早退，甚至还很乐意替工友代班。在角斗场上他也从来没玩儿过虚的，都是真打，真的打死，不像有些节目被打死的机在摄像头外面抖一抖灰就又爬起来了。他这辈子就是吃亏在太实在了，干什么工作都勤勤恳恳，连毁灭宇宙（有机）都加班加点生怕毁的不彻底，他要是三天打鱼两天晒网的干坏事，说不定破坏力还没这么大。  
言归正传，擎天柱在地球学坏了，经常一副恍然大悟的样子对威震天表示：原来是这样；原来还能这样；把碳基的某些坏习惯带过来，用污浊的信息流污染寻光号。威震天无可奈何，毕竟他现在也不能动手了，而对自己那套话术擎天柱也已经建立起免疫体系，所以起效甚微。  
好在他也并不是一点儿办法也没有，他还可以躲到一个世外桃源去享受轻松悠闲的时光，这里充满了理解他的机子，所有东西都造的合他心意，当然，也不会有任何碳基出现。趁着所谓的“婚假”的时间差，他倒可以跑到那里去放松一下。  
不过，威震天显然低估了擎天柱查岗的能力。  
等领袖跃迁到了寻光号，例行打招呼和日常寒暄之后，老对手终于得以和威震天独处。在威震天的设想中，他们会一语不发的先拆一次，缓解一下盘桓在他们之间亘古不变且和分离时间成正比的诡异紧张气氛，这种混合着剑拔弩张的敌意和强烈充能，像亟待爆炸的等离子电浆球一样的巨大能量，需要碰撞释放一下才行。  
但今天擎天柱的表现就很微妙了。  
“有消息来源证明，我来之前，你消失了一段时间。”在威震天生活舱的金属靠背椅上正坐之后，领袖开口了。  
“消息来源？补天士什么时候改名叫来源的？”威震天摊摊手，“报告我这个船长了吗？”  
“不是补天士，事实上补天士已经放松了对你的警惕。但你知道，我是有底线的，你得向我报告你的行踪。”领袖的光学镜闪了闪，“我对你的信任仅限于你听话的时候。”  
威震天伸手做了个停止的手势，他本来该对这种语气生点儿气的，但他太了解擎天柱了，在跑出去之前就预料到这一切会发生。“我知道，我前科累累你不放心，我只是跑到附近一颗小行星上去坐了一会儿，不信你可以调监控，我可是一纳秒都没有跑出飞船监控区。”  
领袖僵硬的坐姿缓解了些，他的天线微微摇晃，象征着他开始放松了。  
“如果是这样，我很抱歉。我收回对你的质疑。”领袖显然飞快地联网查看了记录，证实了威震天的描述。  
“我只是想独处。”威震天说。“安静地浏览一些数据”  
擎天柱站起身，把手搭在威震天的肩甲上，“那现在呢？你是希望自己呆着，还是和我待在一起？”  
“这是什么，命令还是别的？领袖？”  
威震天的语气里其实没有任何尖锐的成分，这句话充其量算是打趣，但擎天柱还是抿紧了下唇（没有口罩的遮挡擎天柱的各种小表情真是一览无余）。“是我太过紧张了。”擎天柱的磁场震荡着歉意，“我不是说……那不是我的本意，我只是觉得这一切，现在的一切都太好了，我不希望被任何事情破坏掉。”擎天柱的散热器难堪地加大了功率，他看了看老对手，“我晚一些时间再过来，你可以自己静一静。”他说完这句话就转身离开了威震天的生活舱。  
“嗯？”威震天摸了摸下巴，有点儿出乎意料。  
虽然时至今日威震天依然喜欢看擎天柱吃瘪，但在他的预计里擎天柱的愧疚感能给对接生活增加点儿别样风味而不是像现在这样真的被“静一静”。显然关于擎天柱的情绪数据还得进一步调试才行，或者说，是寻光号让他自己的阈值变高了？  
算了，晚点就晚点吧。威震天想，这次该他主场，反正美味小卡车也跑不掉的。

 

擎天柱之所以会这样风声鹤唳是因为在他出发之前，声波在送他礼物的同时附赠了一个他监听到的地球传说，关于一个人声称要回去结婚就会发生的终极厄运。  
“一般是说出回家结婚的这个人死亡。不过一方黑化也不是没有可能。”声波的声线里听不出任何感情色彩。“鉴于你的特殊情况，我还是提醒你注意一下玄学。”  
“你确定你说这些不是因为你不希望我和威震天成为伴侣吗？”  
“威震天：已删除相关档案。”声波指了指自己的头雕。做出一副无所谓的模样。  
“好吧。我会注意的。”擎天柱点点头。  
之后，不得不说声波成功地在擎天柱脑模块里种下了一块阴影。莫名其妙迷信的卡车越想越觉得整件事可能是一盘大棋，在某个他觉得无比幸福的瞬间老对头会突然撕下面具对他说“将军”。而这段自以为是的蜜月其实是威震天发展新必杀技的缓冲期，然后一切回到过去的轨道，继续周而复始的破坏与反破坏之间的战争。  
擎天柱站在寻光号的走廊上思考这一切，他本来想去看看小滚珠，但听说他好像在和谁交往中，所以就算了，第二个想法是去荣格那儿做一次话疗，但荣格的态度总是倾向于相信威震天的，所以擎天柱觉得在这件事上他并不客观。  
最终，擎天柱决定去找一个对他而言非常陌生的机子谈话。  
界标对于擎天柱的来访好像并没有什么惊奇的反应，不过也可以理解，他没有经历过那场战争，所以也并不会觉得威震天和擎天柱要结为伴侣了是一件多么荒谬的事情。  
“恭喜你。”  
“恭喜？”  
“威震天是个很好的机……哦，对了，我知道你们之前有过不愉快，不过现在不都过去了吗。”界标和擎天柱握了握手，“在矿井下面的时候他就对我说起过你，那时候你还叫奥利安·派克斯。他的原话是‘虽然被腐朽的体制束缚思维，但他的火种闪烁着罕见的光芒。’我不清楚他是不是那时候就爱上你了，总之他对你评价很高的。现在你们要结为伴侣了，我觉得很自然。”  
“呃……”擎天柱觉得“不愉快”这个形容对于试图你死我活四百万年的两个金刚也太过轻描淡写。更何况他和威震天的私机关系被这么直接的剖白出来有点儿超乎他的芯理承受能力。虽然他已经活了四百多万个恒星周期了，但鉴于战争，领袖的技能树全部点偏，对亲密关系的理解都还是菜鸡状态。要不是有一些例如狂飙般的活化石金刚存在，再加上几个殖民地对领袖反向输血，他大概对伴侣，火种融合之类的事情要几乎一窍不通了。  
“所以他说话就那样吗？就像书里写的那样？原话？”擎天柱岔开话题，“我还以为是加工润色过的。”  
“绝对是原话，我敢用火种保证，威震天就是这么……出口成章，才华横溢。”  
擎天柱顿时觉得自己绝对是来错地方了，这位显然比荣格更不客观，他想自己要是说点威震天的坏话，会挨打也说不定。  
“所以你来找我是想知道这些吗？当年的情况？”  
“是的。”擎天柱点点头，“他在梅塞庭的日子几乎是他生涯中缺失的一环，我希望更了解他一些。”  
“其实，我觉得也没什么可说的，那儿的生活很枯燥，工作占据了大部分时间，其他时候他就在写作。我们分在一个小组，我负责测绘，他负责爆破，有时候还要搬运，我和他的机体结构都不适合运输，但没办法，只能以基本形态把深处的核子矿运出去。后来我受伤了，失去了腿甲，他只能加班加点完成我的工作量。本来，我已经认命了，在核子矿底下，受伤了，失去了价值就意味着下线。但威震天他不愿意放弃。他一直在写申请，为我更换零件，结果……他们连我的能量都裁掉了。我知道你肯定很难理解这样的境遇，毕竟你……没有过这样的生活。”  
擎天柱知道这句“没有这样的生活”已经是对他委婉的抗议了，“的确如此，梅塞庭核子矿地处偏远，连相关信息都极少。那么——你是怎么受伤的？是矿井事故？”  
界标摇了摇头，“我的工位事实上并不容易受工伤，威震天的工作才是最危险的，没有之一。但你知道的，他的脑模块很灵光。”  
擎天柱点点头，“依据我的经验，他总能在任何极端环境生存下来。”  
“给你添了不少麻烦，是吧？”界标笑了，笑得还颇有点自豪的意味。“总之，那地方很不太平，除了工伤频繁，还经常有有机种族过来袭扰。”  
“梅塞庭的坐标几乎是赛博坦星区的边界了。”擎天柱回忆，他在内屏中展开400万年前的星际布防图。“几乎没有星舰驻扎在那儿。”  
“反正我是没见过。”界标耸耸肩，“你知道哪些有机种族，他们总希望抓赛博坦劳工回去，卸了脑模块当机器用，根本没有什么星舰来保护我们，只有运输飞船定期过来运走提纯好的原料。我们只能靠自己，但你知道的，我们没有任何武器，工头儿不让。我们每天都担惊受怕，自卫基本就是靠运气了，而我运气不太好。”界标叹了口气，“我的双腿是被有机种族的武器炸掉的。当时一小队碳基闯进矿区，警卫根本不知道在哪儿，我们只能逃命。我和威震天想冲进矿井里去，那儿的路线我们比较熟，结果，我晚了一步。但直接下线都好过……被碳基当机器用。我听说有些塞伯坦人被抓住之后还有知觉，只是被植入了芯片或者病毒之类的玩意儿，然后就成了纯粹的奴工。”  
界标的磁场剧烈地震荡着，恐惧蔓延开来，铺满擎天柱的机体。使得擎天柱也几乎能感受到那种深入神经管线的恐惧。  
“我理解他的想法，对碳基种族的，但他后来……的确是有些过激了。虽然……说句实话，如果我拥有那种力量，也并不一定能控制好。”界标坐在椅子上，努力收敛着自己的散热设备。“对于这一点，我也要感谢你一直阻止他。他本应该更好的，他本质上是个很好的tf。”  
擎天柱点点头，随后又摇摇头，他其实并不确定在整件事中自己的作用是什么，又或许只是时代的洪流把他推向了威震天。  
离开界标的舱室，擎天柱觉得芯情有些沉重，如果自己当年能和威震天进行一次彻底的对话，有关阶级，有关生活，有关每个tf芯底最深处的愿景——对于这些威震天都比他了解的更为透彻——也许历史会有所改变。

擎天柱在补天士的办公室充了一会儿电，上线的时候发现威震天就坐在离他不远的地方。  
“为什么不回我们的舱室充电？”威震天低声问。  
“我只是……不想打扰你的……工作，或者其他事务。”  
威震天耸耸肩甲，对显而易见的谎言不置可否。“一会儿我开个小会，你也出席，我给补天士他们布置一下任务，然后就可以开始休假。你想好要去哪儿了吗？”  
“我已经订好了行程。”  
“很好。”威震天简短的回答。  
过于公式化的对话让擎天柱误以为威震天还在为之前的误解生气，他不安地跟着威震天走进会议室，和老相识们打了招呼。浑浑噩噩地听着威震天和通天晓长篇大套的核实各种飞船的细节，补天士偶尔插进来开几个玩笑，具体内容就像一团混沌一样一点儿没被领袖接收。  
“……所以擎天柱领袖怎么看？”  
擎天柱猛地从冥想中惊醒，发现所有人都看着他，等待他的回复。他咳嗽一下，假装思考，然后说：“一切都听船长的。”  
“好，那就这样决定了。”威震天点点头。突然，他的嘴角咧起一个奇怪的弧度，而这个不寻常的弧度还有越演越烈的趋势。  
“老威头你笑什么呢？”补天士凑近看了看银灰色的面甲，“太可怕了吧这个笑容，太反派了点。我不允许我的飞船上有这种阴森的笑——老铁桶快把神通收了。”  
“你在胡说什么，这就是我平时的表情。”威震天有点气急败坏，他努力控制住嘴角导致整个嘴都不自然起来。不可否认老对头一脸诚恳地称呼他船长让他十足的爽了一把，而且还是“一切都听船长的”，要是过去，威震天早就笑出声了——没想到兜兜转转，最后还不是把炉渣的擎天柱拿下了？简直得来全不费工夫。  
“离开之前去我那儿做个体检吧，你俩都是。”救护车用手指了指擎天柱和威震天。  
“我前不久刚做过体检。”威震天抗议。  
“我要检查一下你俩的火种情况，看适不适合融合，和平时的体检不一样。”救护车平静地说，瞬间镇住全场。在一大段尴尬的沉默之后，补天士艰难地转过头雕看着擎天柱。  
“真的要融合火种吗？我是说，大哥你没必要做这么大牺牲的。给他燃料和给他火种可是两个次元的事情啊，大哥你知道后果会很严重的！”  
“咳，”威震天出声表明自己的存在。  
“其实……”擎天柱斟酌着词句，他这次来并不是为了融合火种，虽然对塞伯坦人来说，他们应该如此，但事情落在他们头上就复杂多了，战争时期的核心机密，各种人员名单都储藏在彼此的信息库里。擎天柱并不确定他们可以交换一切，但他也并不想让威震天觉得自己不信任他。  
“我们并不会融合火种，老救你多虑了。”威震天斩钉截铁地说。“只是一起度过假期。”  
“那就好，那就好。”半天没说话的通天晓长出了一口气。汽车人在战场上也不是完全守规矩，偶尔也会违反汽车人守则，不注意个机卫生之类的。这些擎天柱都知道很清楚，也基本是睁一只眼闭一只眼的态度。通天晓觉得要是威震天知道了这一切，以后工作环境就会很尴尬了。  
“这件事就这么决定了，领袖的火种很安全。我们进行下一个议题。”威震天的语气没什么变化，直到会议结束都维持着平静和条理。但他不能否认自己的确考虑过融合火种，如果他说不想得到擎天柱的火种，那一定是个天大的谎言，事实上他已经准备好将自己和盘托出了。随着战争结束，那些军事机密已经没有任何意义，有关自己的所有罪恶他都能够面对，也不吝向任何人展示。

 

“任务结束，领袖，我们的下一个目的地是哪？”威震天故作轻松地问。  
“我很抱歉。”在威震天的生活舱，擎天柱和威震天并排坐在充电床上，他又一次诚恳地道歉了，“有关火种融合的事，我应该提前和你说明的，我没想到会被当众提起来……”  
“哦，那个，我并不在乎，你过去的机生我了解的很清楚，要知道，我比你想象的还要了解你，所以我要融合火种干什么呢？”威震天耸耸肩甲。  
“我不想让你觉得我不信任你。”  
“但那是事实，不是吗？”  
“我在努力改正，我需要时间。”  
“不，”威震天看了看擎天柱因为愧疚摇动的天线，“你不需要改正，我们彼此都清楚过去是什么样的，所以我不要求你信任我。你也大可以把那些无聊的道德感放到一边去，我们成为伴侣也不能改变我是威震天的事实。况且我知道你也在努力了解我。”  
“界标和你说了。”  
“当然，他说他跟你好好夸了我一通，我今天晚上肯定要走运了。”  
“走运？”擎天柱沉默一会儿，在想明白这个词隐藏的涵义之后天线一下就惊地背过去了。  
“别紧张啊，这在矿井下面可不是什么禁忌话题，”威震天摊摊手，“我们矿工可就指着这个调剂生活呢。还是说，领袖对于别人谈论你的私生活很不自在？我‘僭越’了吗？”  
“我以为你用写作来调剂生活。”擎天柱试图忽略那些饱含嘲笑意味的用词。  
“不不不，写作是事业，追根究底是一件沉重的事情。但对接就不一样了，对接是一种纯粹的娱乐。况且——今天补天士说起的时候你怎么一点儿不尴尬？”  
“补天士说什么了？”  
“‘给他燃料和给他火种可是两个次元的事情’？”  
“这难道不是指愚者燃油吗？”  
“不，我相当肯定补天士指的是你拆了我。”  
“赛博坦在上。”领袖咔哒一声合起面罩，光学镜闪烁起来。  
“若要人不知除非己莫为，领袖，你现在觉得尴尬可晚了。有一次聚会我把你和我内战前一起充电的事儿都透出去了。”威震天终于笑出声了，连带刚在会议室憋住的都一起笑出来了。  
擎天柱叹了口气，“有必要吗？”  
“也许我就是饱含恶意地想把你拉下神坛呢？”威震天凑过去，在蓝色的电线旁边低声说，“或者我是想向别人炫耀你从一开始就是我的。”  
“我……我并不是抵触这种行为，只是不大习惯。”坦克的磁场像电磁风暴一样席卷过来，包围了擎天柱，冲击着他的磁场核心区域。“工作场合难道不需要保持一点……”  
“一点儿距离？让别的tf觉得你冷漠而高效，有个领袖的好样子。你一直就是这样隐藏芯里的欲望的吗？”威震天的金属唇已经贴上了滚烫的蓝色天线，甚至用尖牙若有若无地啃噬着这块敏感的元件。“需不需要我提醒你我们第一次拆的时候你有多热情？”  
“然后我就被你轰了一炮。”擎天柱意识到现在说这个有点煞风景，他不是想推卸责任，但事实上，他曾经的所有热情也的确随着融合炮声灰飞烟灭。“我是说，你得给我更多时间，让我……恢复。我是说上次我来寻光号的时候，一切不是都很好吗？我们聊天，一起充电，对接生活也不糟糕。事情在朝好的方向发展。”  
“可我的耐心不是无穷无尽的，我感觉它快要用光了。”  
“那你要我怎么办呢？我不明白。我已经最大限度的给了你我能给的一切。”  
威震天耸耸肩甲，他用余光盯了盯擎天柱的胸甲——那里面有一颗燃烧着的明亮火种。曾几何时他以为自己想要的是让这颗火种永远熄灭，就在自己指尖，脱离了一切保护之后裸露脆弱的核心就在他鼓掌之中，由他来亲手熄灭。但——那之后呢？他能够承受这颗火种在他世界中湮灭的空虚感吗？不，他想不能。所以最好的的法子还是得到这颗火种，和它融合。——事实上，他会得到的。  
“我在和你调情。这也要明说出来吗？”威震天装模作样地叹口气，“行了行了，我们出发吧，反正被这帮子小汽车人包围你也总是端着。”  
擎天柱释然地点点头，之后，他给威震天发了一个坐标。  
“我在这里订了房间，我们可以好好休息一个月循环。”  
“嗯？”威震天看着熟悉的坐标，“我不知道要怎么和你解释，擎天柱，但我不能去这里。”  
“我不明白，这里没有被我们的战争波及过。”  
威震天扶额，他当然知道这个星球没有生物认识他。  
“事实上，我被这里驱逐了，这是个很长的故事。长话短说就是补天士和漂移在这里大闹了一通，然后我加入了他们。”  
“听起来不像真的。但很有寻光号的风格。”领袖在莫名其妙的地方褒奖起来。“那我再去订其他地方好了。”  
“不必了，这次，我有一个好主意，小卡车，我带你去个地方。”威震天说，那种反派之笑又一次浮现在他的面甲上。

出于某种补偿心理，擎天柱让威震天驾驶他的飞船，并给了他所有权限。让他带自己去所谓的“好地方”。当飞船停靠在一片荒凉的小行星带之中一颗并不起眼的裸岩星球上时，擎天柱的脑模块开始算不动了。  
“这是……”  
“我们的目的地。”  
“然后呢？”擎天柱的天线摆了摆，看着威震天打开隐蔽力场，战斗程序好几次上线都被他强压下去。  
威震天从驾驶座走下来，很自然地躺在船舱板上，然后对着擎天柱拍了拍自己的胸甲，“过来，小卡车。”  
——所以威震天的计划就是到一个荒凉的地方，然后……就地对接？这他渣是什么路数？是不是霸天虎的奇葩传统？  
“过来啊，我会把你当能量糖块一样吃掉吗？”  
“好吧。”领袖下定了决心，走过去和威震天并排躺在一起。威震天让他枕在自己的臂甲上，另一只手臂顺着腰线慢慢抚过，带着一层温和的电流，最终停在卡车的后背上。领袖顺从地侧过身面对老对手，盯着他猩红的光学镜，整个机体都沉浸在对方温厚的磁场中，顿时觉得就这样度过一个月循环也不坏。  
然而，这一切平和的时刻突然之间就消失了，威震天环住他的手臂突然加重了力量，领袖的战斗程序立刻冲破了封锁，他挣扎起来，脑模块提醒他配枪在离他十几赛码的地方，但一切都太晚了，他能看见自己的老对头面甲上得意的笑容，随后，他就什么都看不见了。  
擎天柱什么都看不见，也感知不到任何环境变化，但他并没有失去自由，事实上，他能跑能跳。几纳秒之后，他就明白了自己的意识被关进了某个赛博空间里。难道威震天的目的是让另一个意识取代现在的领袖，以达到某种目的？擎天柱冷笑起来，低声说：“我知道你能听得到，威震天！我告诉你，就算你弄出一个假冒的我，也不会有任何益处，因为我现在没有军事权限，如果你想……”  
“想什么？”威震天的影像——擎天柱觉得应该是个全息影像——出现在他面前。“想借你的手号令汽车人？”  
“果然如此，这就是你的目的？你是不可能得逞的！”擎天柱冲他挥了挥拳头。  
“不了吧，你的手还是安在你的机体上对我更有用。我才晚到三秒钟你就已经脑补了一出大戏？——话说回来你对自己的号召力是不是自信过头了？咱俩早都过气了，你还没意识到？”  
“所以这到底是什么意思？”  
“我想给你个惊喜，行吗？领袖，你让一切都变得很困难。”威震天耸耸肩甲，“跟我来就对了。你到底明不明白如果你下线了，宇宙中损失最大的——不是那帮小汽车人，或者地球小肉虫们——而是我。”  
威震天转过身，头也不回的向前走，擎天柱运算了一会儿，最终也跟了上去。  
远处的光点逐渐变成一片灿烂的光晕，比擎天柱之前看过的任何辉光都要鲜艳明亮。威震天从中打开一扇门，做了个邀请的手势。  
“所以，这是你创造的地方吗？你的脑模块里面？”擎天柱问，他谨慎地走进去，观察着四周。  
“之前我去过你的脑模块，所以我就带你来我的脑模块？你当我是烂梗王？”  
“哦。”擎天柱露出失望的神色。  
“以后会有机会的，小卡车，我的脑模块哪儿也不会去。”威震天在一架亮紫色的机械上操作了一会儿，机器吐出一个圆形的透明防护罩。威震天示意擎天柱钻进去。  
“委屈你一会儿，你得被我寄存在这里面，我才能带你上街去。”  
“还是不能解释？这可有点侮辱机格了。”擎天柱低声说，但还是钻了进去，盘腿坐下。威震天笑了笑，从外面封好封印。随后，防护罩就升起来了，跟着威震天的脚步飘动，擎天柱想起自己在游乐园里看到过类似场景——碳基幼生体拉着气球。  
“准备好了吗？”威震天用内线和擎天柱联络。  
“是的。”  
威震天点点头，带着擎天柱从机器另一面的迷幻光晕中走了出去。  
擎天柱发誓，这是四百多万年来对他脑模块冲击最大的场景，这一切，完全不可思议，他最狂野的梦境里也不能有这种场景！他的光学镜飞快地闪烁着，全身排气扇都全功率开启，液冷上线，就连火种，都沉甸甸地狂跳着，像是要从火种仓飞出来了。能量管压力过大，擎天柱甚至没顾及去取消战斗准备。这也不奇怪，他的最高战斗机别也不足以应付这一场景，因为他身边的每一个机，除了偶尔被装在防护罩里面的，都是威震天！  
各种机型，各种涂装，但作为擎天柱，他的底层协议知道这些火种（或者余烬，当时擎天柱还不了解这些）都属于威震天本尊。  
“普神！”擎天柱终于发出了一声惊呼。  
“欢迎来到威字一号城。怎么样，是不是大开眼界？”他的威震天冲他露出一个得意的笑容，“我知道你怎么想的，你肯定想：这么多威震天凑在一起怎么能不乱呢？事实上，我们这里很平和的，毕竟大家都不是什么善茬，都有自知之明。”  
其实擎天柱还根本来不及想这些结构性问题，他的逻辑模块已经停摆了。他的脑模块里只有：这么多威震天……这么多……每一个看起来都可圈可点……这个胸甲也太鼓了吧……  
“所以，你想先去哪转转？这是地图，发给你了。”  
“我？去哪？”  
“擎天柱！你在听我说话吗？”  
“普神啊，这是什么好地方？”  
“奥利安·派克斯你他渣给我集中注意力！”  
擎天柱猛地从眩晕的幻境里清醒过来，看了看他的威震天，心虚地把光学镜移到一边去。  
“地图，哦，是的，地图，很详细的地图，我看看，住宿，酒吧……还有图书馆？角斗场是什么境况？”  
“相当于健身房吧，跟级别相同的对手打架才有意思。虽然我现在不用暴力手段了，但格斗作为一种能力，我也并不想让它退化。我很有分寸的。”  
“所以，这些机都是……真实存在的？不是幻觉或者全息？”  
“当然，具体情况我一会儿跟你说明，但这些机子的确全都是威震天。而这里，是多元宇宙的一个交汇处，是我在探索反物质的时候发现的。刚才我就是通过胸甲里的时空通道把你带进来的。”  
“那你自己是怎么进来的？你通过自己听起来是个悖论。”  
“的确如此，但对于多元宇宙的交汇处而言，我们的宇宙只是一个投影，所以可以这么说，我既存在于这里，又存在于你的飞船中，我可以同时被两个位面观察到，也能同时被影响。这也是我为什么要选择一个荒凉的坐标落脚的原因。”  
“我不是很明白。”擎天柱摇摇头。但他深刻感觉到当威震天一本正经地说些高艰深话题的时候无比之辣。他的学生能顶得住吗？——不对，这应该是他的个机问题。  
“你用不着明白，跟着我就行了。”威震天低沉地回答。  
——如果不是战时敌对情况，这种暴君作风竟然也有点……不错？擎天柱晃晃自己的头雕，觉得还是赶紧让逻辑模块全负荷运转起来比较好。  
“图书馆，我想先去那儿看看。”等各方面都冷静下来之后，擎天柱表示。“那儿也会有你的作品，不是吗？”  
“当然了。”  
“所以，其他宇宙的威震天也会读你的作品，他们会认同你的理念吗？”  
“那不重要，我们不会因为这个打起来的，毕竟每个威震天都会觉得只有自己才是绝对正确，挑衅别人的理念这回事我们不会干的。也算是种微妙的平衡吧。”  
“所以，图书馆里都是论述作品……”擎天柱随着威震天的步伐向前移动，街道边的拐角处居然也出现了一个被装在防护罩里的……自己？“等等，那是……我吗？”  
另一个防护罩里的擎天柱举起手跟他打了个招呼，他机械地回了礼。  
“你今天也带你的擎天柱来了？”另一个威震天竟然开腔了。  
“是的，来度蜜月。他第一次来，还有点儿不习惯。”  
“他的天线真的很修长。”  
……  
——这什么情况？擎天柱觉得自己又要宕机了，这种家长里短的对话模式是什么情况？  
在两个威震天结束了简短的对话并互相道别之后，他的威震天回答了之前的问题。“当然是你了，要不然呢。不过，也可能是奥利安，毕竟在有些宇宙你根本没有被领袖模块改造过。”  
“那我要如何和你对抗？”  
威震天叹了口气，“你有没有想过，也许在有些平行宇宙，我们从来没有对抗过。”  
“我的确没想过这个可能性。”擎天柱回答。  
威震天捏了捏鼻梁，“说到书，图书馆里也有很多自传，如果你看几本，就会知道我没有欺骗你。”  
再转过几条街，和好几个威震天打过招呼之后，铅灰色的巨大图书馆就出现了。擎天柱粗略估算了一下，图书馆大概占了整个城市70％的面积。  
“我心中一直都在暗暗设想，天堂应该是图书馆的模样。”擎天柱低声说。  
“什么？”  
“是你的诗。我没想到会是真的。”  
“我没想到你会背我的诗。”  
威震天低笑着走进图书馆的大门，他扫描了一下，“让我看看有什么新书，哦，这本没有看过，还有这本，这本出续集了？都下线了还有什么续集……”  
擎天柱发誓他从来没有看到过威震天这么雀跃的模样，平和，愉快而又欢欣鼓舞。他当然见过很多次威震天狂喜的样子，一般都伴随着汽车人的失利，或者又一个有机星球完成赛博坦化。但这两者是截然不同的。  
威震天直接盘腿坐在地板上，开始浏览起数据，过了好一会儿才想起擎天柱来。  
“我给你开了一点距离权限，你可以在图书馆里转一转，不过别离得太远，要是被其他威震天抓走了你可就再也回不去了。”  
“为什么其他威震天要抓我？”  
“这不是前一段时间，有一个威震天死了擎天柱，然后就突然失智，在各种平行宇宙搜罗擎天柱回去，再加上还有几个黑化擎天柱四处搜罗威震天，一直想找到威字一号城的入口，所以为了安全起见，所有访客都被反物质膜保护起来。你的反物质膜只有我才知道秘钥，可以打开。但如果是另一个也有控制反物质能力的威震天试着暴力破解的话，就很难说了。”  
“黑化……我？”擎天柱感觉自己很难接受这两个词儿放在一句话里。  
“对了，我猜你会很高兴看到我们立场调换的宇宙。那一片数据板都是，你可以过去看看。”威震天说完就又立马埋首到数据海洋之中去了。  
擎天柱疑惑地飘到威震天手指的地方，随手扫描了一本名为《0001 9840》的数据板，数据板自带了语言补丁，可以帮助弥补语言程序之间的差异。他立马安装了补丁，开始浏览。  
这本书的主角威震天，当然，是一名矿工，每天的生活就是上工，下班，观看生活仓中显示屏上的节目，每天准时准点，先是15赛分热爱“老大哥”节目，然后是针对邪恶的化身，宇宙大帝之屑御天敌的“两赛分仇恨”节目，为了平息观看者的愤怒情绪之后会播放真理部访谈。所有节目放映完之后，一段舒缓的音乐流淌而出，以方便工作了一整个恒星循环的赛星人进入深度充电状态。威震天当然也不例外，他累坏了，直挺挺的倒在充电床上，熄灭了光学镜。远处的红外线探头伸缩着，仿佛在确认观察对象的状态，在几纳秒的全方面扫描之后，探头也熄灭了。  
——在生活仓里安装摄像头？这可是侵犯私机权益了。擎天柱暗自想着，继续读下去。  
在赛卫二升到最高处的时候，威震天突然醒了过来，但他没有移动，没有加大排风扇功率，当然也没有打开光学镜，让一切都看起来无比正常，他小芯翼翼地从自己的硬盘里被隐藏的数据集中读取出一个文件，继续向上面添加字符。这不是“新语”，而是一种混合着古赛博坦语和威震天自创语法的书写方式（事实上就是本书的书写方法）他将它称为霸天虎语言，因为它创立的目的就是为了掩人耳目。  
在日记中，他记录了今天和工友的一次谈话，还有他的一些感想，赛博坦上不允许有过于亲密的私机关系，一切聊天都会被记录，包括面甲表情，光学镜的明暗。威震天记得曾经有一位工友向另一位表达了好感，大概只是想共享能量，第二天他们就旷工了。而三天之后，他们又完好无缺的回到矿井，一切像是什么都没发生过一样，但威震天的底层协议告诉他，一切都不一样了。  
事实上，除了这个数据包，威震天可以算是模范工人，他对一切被友爱部限制的“恶习”都表现出一种绝对的冷漠，没有一天不观看热爱“老大哥”和“两赛分仇恨”，并在观看时表现出恰当的反应。  
——擎天柱觉得这一切反常的平静都是威震天暴起反抗的前兆，他同时猜测这大概是竞天择治下的赛博坦。  
一切的契机出现在威震天“非法”观看历史书籍之后。在这个宇宙的赛博坦，过度研究历史是不“友爱”的，威震天由于多次借阅相关书籍，被标记为易危群体，被要求进行几次话疗来驱散芯中的困惑。接待他的是一位红蓝白涂装的工作机，在漫不经心的几句话之后，对方的手突然从摄像头的死角向他伸过来，塞给他一小团肮脏的织物。威震天吓坏了，他紧紧攥着这依旧带有机体温度的小物件，努力保持着平静，继续一板一眼的对话。  
“你为什么想了解赛博坦的历史呢？”  
“我是随手拿的，并没有什么针对性。”威震天回答，“我爱老大哥。”他几近诚恳地说，一边用手掌拍了拍胸口用“新语”蚀刻着名字的地方，以示尊重。  
——哦！这个红蓝白肯定是我了，接下来大概是并肩作战的内容。擎天柱想，他甚至觉得有些激动，之后的发展也的确如他所想，两个机子用最原始的方法传递消息，约定好在一片废弃矿井之下见面。他们聊了能想到的一切，在不得不分离的时刻，年长的矿工给了对方一个宽厚的拥抱。  
“我想知道你的名字。”  
“是红蜘蛛，我的朋友，我叫红蜘蛛。”  
——“哈？”  
擎天柱惊呼出声，红……红蜘蛛？那……我呢？我在哪呢？擎天柱吃惊地飞速往后检索，发现整本书里就根本没有奥利安·派克斯这个机子。“这个宇宙里没有我吗？”擎天柱自言自语，“这么压抑的日子难道我竟然能过得了？”他定了定神，接着看了下去，之后的剧情开始变得苦涩起来，红蜘蛛被友爱部同僚举报并逮捕，威震天躲进了废弃的矿洞里命悬一线。中间有两段过于私密的戏码擎天柱就跳过不看了。  
“你一直是个非常出色的公务机，是我们的楷模，为什么会犯这么可怕的错误呢？”太阳风痛芯疾首地说。“不过友爱部为你破了例，把你的情况通报给了“老大哥”，他决定亲自接见你，为你“治疗”，这可是你的无上荣耀”。  
红蜘蛛被安装了抑制芯片，无法运动，无法说话，只能坐在一张轮椅上，被太阳风推进铁堡中心那间神秘的办公室里去。这里，赛博坦一切信息流的交汇点，无数管线从这里爬升而出，像“老大哥”肢体的延伸一般，而在一切线路缠绕的王座之上，是一切权利的化身，全塞伯坦人的代言人，向世界播撒“爱和希望”的领袖。  
“我一直很欣赏你的工作，红蜘蛛，但最近，我知悉到，你对某个特定对象的爱超过了赛博坦，对吗？”  
红蜘蛛无法发出声音，而且，那也已经没有任何意义了。  
“我一直以来都把我的一切奉献给人民，我的汽车人事业，我希望一切都变得更好，为什么总有些机子无法克服这些自私自利的想法？委实令我芯痛。我希望你自己反省，毕竟我也不是御天敌那样的炉渣，用武力强迫别人，我更愿意把这些想法看作一种病毒，一种我们要一直对抗的感染源。我和你说这些，就是为了让你不要紧张，不要把‘治疗’看作伤害你的事情。”老大哥转过身来，露出一张完美微笑着的面甲。“你不必拘谨，红蜘蛛，永远不必在我面前紧张。”红蜘蛛看见，对方的胸口蚀刻着一行明亮的“新语”。  
擎天柱·领袖  
——“我的个普神啊！”  
擎天柱吓得关闭了文件，一下从那本书旁边挪出去好几赛码。威震天听到他的动静立刻站起身赶到他身边，“有人攻击你？”  
“不……不是。我是说，你看过那块数据板吗？”  
“这里的数据我都看过。”  
“就是《0001 9840》那块。”  
“哦，那篇很不错的。我看了好几遍。”  
“那里面，我……我……”  
“怎么？接受不了自己是个独裁者加宇宙第一伪善机？”  
“不，他怎么？我是说，我怎么能……”  
“平静点儿，小卡车，我的内容也基本看完了，带你去喝一杯怎么样？”  
擎天柱点点头，他显然是需要些时间平复芯情。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在谈机生谈理想之后，威震天终于得偿所愿的拆了他的老对手

威震天把擎天柱带到一间小油吧，说这里是油吧其实并不确切，因为一切都是自助的，威震天从储物柜拿出半瓶高纯，一个方形的小杯子，放在漂浮的擎天柱眼前。  
“怎么？你指望能看见酒保威震天？”威震天低笑了两声。  
“这是个问题，事实上，我对这座城市的运转模式很疑惑。”擎天柱转过头，看了看附近的几张桌子，一个威震天对他举杯致意。  
“那就说说你的看法。”  
“据我观察，这座城市没有管理者，大部分设施都是自动化的。有维修人员吗？如果机械出故障了怎么办？”  
“没有专业的维修人员，但如果我看到故障，我就会顺手修好。如果我不会修，就在威字一号城的信息栅格上发坐标和状况，会有其他威震天来修的。其实这些设施本来也就是其他威震天修建的，图纸和电路图都共享在大栅格上了。”  
“好吧，基础设施的问题算是解决了，那么，安保呢？”  
“你觉得这会是问题？”威震天捏了捏鼻梁，“说起来你可能不信，我其实很不喜欢冲突，我憎恨突发事件打断我的思考。我之所以……就是为了一劳永逸的解决这个问题。——当然，现在看来只是一种空想主义。”  
“不，你误解了，我并不是说你们之间发生龃龉，而是你们的敌人，比如我刚才读到的‘我’。”  
“那不是你，那只是另一个宇宙中和你火种能量特征同样C.N.A也吻合的存在。你们的思考方式完全不同。”  
“真的完全不同吗？我恐怕要让你失望了。在粒子城当治安官的时候，我的确有一个时期芯中充满了暴戾，我想在一切地方装上摄像头，好让所有犯罪行为都无可遁形，我鄙视那些罪犯，丝毫没有考虑到其中有些金刚也许是迫不得已。你说那个擎天柱是‘伪善’，不，我想不是这样，他并不是装出一副无私的样子来，他是发自内芯的认为这一切都是正确的，他认为所有人都该放弃‘小我’成就‘大赛博坦’。”  
“等等，你的理念不是‘自由是一切有感知能力的存在的权利’吗？这不矛盾？”  
“那你的理念还是尊重每个生命的自由意志，每颗火种都是珍贵的呢，你矛盾吗？”  
“我猜我们都走过些弯路。”威震天叹口气。  
“是弯路，但让我改变的不是其他，而是你，是你的文字，让我意识到我求而不得的突破口在哪里。是你点醒了我。”  
“那你更应该请我喝一杯。”威震天笑了。他给面前的杯子倒上高纯，然后一饮而尽。  
“所以没有我的份？”  
“公共场合你不能出来，等到了生活仓再说吧。”  
擎天柱闪了一下光学镜，把头雕转过去。  
“我们回到刚才的问题吧。擎天柱，关于外敌。我想你应该注意到了——只有拥有控制反物质能力的威震天才能打开城市入口，也只有这个威震天能回到原来的宇宙，这个时空链接是唯一的。也就是说，我把你放在这里，你就回不去了。别的威震天也不能帮你。平行宇宙的数量是无穷大的，在这里的威震天只是沧海一粟。举个泥球的例子吧，这就像一个泥球人在沙滩上捡起一粒沙子，丢进大海，过一个月循环再把它找回来。”  
“我明白了，就是说，如果违背威震天的意愿，任何存在都无法进入这里。”  
“不，我的意思是，你现在是完全属于我的了。我可以把你囚禁在这里直到我乐意为止，你可一点办法也没有。”  
擎天柱的散热扇骤然响了起来，他的确没想到这个可能性，但信息流转了一圈之后，他还是下线了战斗程序。  
“我留在这里白吃白喝对你有什么好处？”  
“你当然无法想象我要对你做什么。”  
“无所谓，我在地球每天都忙得厉害，有时候还要帮基地搬东西，轮胎花纹都磨平了。在这儿多清闲，还有数据板看，就这样吧。谢谢您。”擎天柱摊摊手。  
“哦，看看，我的领袖也学会耍无赖了。”  
“还不是威教授教的好？”  
两对儿光镜谁也不服输地对盯了一会儿，然后终于挪开了。威震天觉得自己该把这号小炉渣带到仓室里好好给个教训。他把高纯放进子空间。  
“走吧，我们找个能让你也尝一口的地方。这可是我从星际中转站弄来的好东西。”  
“所以……”  
“什么？”  
“其实我还在想刚才看到的数据，红蜘蛛被抓住了，他后来怎么样了？被救出来了，对吧。你救了他。”  
“很可惜，现实并不美好。没有，他被洗脑了，变成了忠诚的友爱部头目，并且凭借着对霸天虎的了解展开了一系列搜捕行动。”  
“那你呢？”  
“和其他霸天虎一样东躲西藏。”  
“难以置信。我以为你会直接一炮崩了我呢。”  
“要是有这么容易就好了。融合炮又不是我下线自带的，那是红蜘蛛进贡给我的礼品。”  
“如果我的逻辑没有出错，能出现在这里的数据板至少说明作者拥有控制反物质的能力，难道你不能用那个让我下线吗？”  
“看样子你很希望那个宇宙的擎天柱下线啊。”  
擎天柱思考了一会，然后点点头。  
“奇怪了，在面对其他事情的时候你就能按下性子等着它慢慢改良，面对另一个宇宙的自己就是——让他赶紧下线？怪不得没有擎天柱城呢。”  
“只能说你没有发现，毕竟——平行宇宙的数量是无穷大的。”  
被以其人之道还治其人之身后，有一瞬间威震天错觉自己在和补天士茬架，这种熟悉的反弹莫不是领袖代代相传的刺儿头技术。好在他现在已经平常芯多了，此刻，他看着擎天柱就像看一个能量块差不多。食客会在意能量块的微小抗议声音吗？威震天耸耸肩。带着擎天柱向生活仓的坐标走过去。  
“后来，老大哥派红蜘蛛来追杀那个宇宙的威震天……所以你要我剥夺你阅读的乐趣，直接讲给你听吗？”  
“这没有什么乐趣可言，当我知道这都是真实发生的时候。”  
“好吧，总之就是红蜘蛛暗杀失败——谁能想不到呢。换成我是绝对不会派红蜘蛛去搞暗杀的，他要能成功我早都下线了——威震天把红蜘蛛捉住了，等他慢慢恢复。”  
擎天柱沉默了一会儿，然后此地无银的干咳几声，发出粗糙低沉的电子音。“所以，这本书和你写的自传体社论还不太一样，比较偏重……体验。”  
威震天点点头，“这类型还有很多，我可以给你推荐几本。”  
擎天柱低着头，像是在考虑什么，过了一会儿，他开口了。“记得在地球的时候，你和我说过，你想建立一个没有冲突的文明，人人各取所需，无忧无虑。当时，我觉得你只是在用一个理想化的模型来搪塞我，挖苦我，我没有想到你真的能实现。”  
威震天的光学镜闪了闪，他总是惊讶于擎天柱似乎能记得他说过的每一句话。“这儿算不上是个文明，也并不是我这个个体建立的，而且也不过是无数巧合之下一个阶段性的解。但它的确符合了我的理想。我不能把任何功劳归于我自己，但我会尽力维护。”  
说话间，威震天用秘钥刷开了一件空闲的生活仓，房间很宽敞，只有必需品。这情景让擎天柱想起卡隆，当然，那是他为数不多能接触到威震天真实生活的时刻。之后，他们就被战争分隔开了，成了两个对立的符号，生活本身也逐渐变得毫无实感，变得像一个远在天边的梦境。“等战争结束之后……”救护车有时候会用这样的开场白和老朋友交芯，但说实在的，擎天柱并不知道那一天是不是真的会来。这种情绪在地球上达到了峰值，擎天柱开始自我怀疑，他开始觉得是因为自己的错误领导导致一切一直僵持着，找不到突破口。那时候威震天受了重伤，也有传言说他下线了，擎天柱觉得是时候让一切画上句号。  
但世事并不如他所愿。  
擎天柱在再版的《和平之路》里读到了威震天描写的这一段时光，里面用很长的篇幅描写了回归后的威震天对于擎天柱向人类投降这件事满溢的愤怒情绪。当然，当初他身体力行的向擎天柱表达了自己的愤怒。  
他们之后都没有说起过那次拆卸，就算到现在，威震天成了汽车人，战争结束，汽车人与霸天虎大家各守本分相安无事，那件事也并没有要被拿出来讨论的趋势。当然，擎天柱也只是想到了，并没有说的意思，他甚至没有让记忆浮上表层协议，就丢开了。  
在威震天锁好生活仓的门，打开能量场之后，擎天柱终于得以从反物质能量罩里钻出来，舒展一下机体。威震天为他倒了一杯高纯，递在他嘴边。  
“让我先把你灌醉。”威震天低笑着说。  
“我不需要喝醉才能和你对接。”  
“我以为上一次拆你给你留下的记忆有点……复杂。”  
“你并没有强迫我。”  
“如果我干过这种事儿，管儿早都被救护车锯掉了。”  
“我并不认为救护车会做出这种违背医德的事情。”  
“哦，当然。他不会在医务室，会直接在船舷上把我解决掉。一对一。电光火石间，我的管儿就没了。”威震天坐上充电床边缘，拍了拍身边的位置。“我想知道你当时是怎么想的。”  
“我觉得你对救护车的评价有失公允。”擎天柱顿了顿，“至于地球，那时候我计算过，我对你的胜率不足万分之三，所以，我不想再打了。如果让你熄灭我的火种，也许还能激励士气。这算是我对汽车人事业能做的最后的一点儿贡献。”擎天柱诚恳地回答，他在威震天身边落座。  
“你知道我问的不是这个。”  
“我说了，你没有强迫我。”擎天柱平静地回答。  
威震天突然醒悟了，他猛地转过头雕盯着擎天柱，“你把那段记忆删了，我说的没错吧。彻底删掉了？没有……备份？”  
擎天柱盯着那对爆发出惊人亮度的猩红色，缓慢又坚定地点点头。“我很抱歉。但当时的情况，我觉得这是最优解。况且我也并不是不记得发生了什么，只是删掉了细节和感受相关的数据。这并不会让我的数据库出现断档。备份，曾经有过，但为了腾出空间存放更重要的数据，就被重写了。”  
“重写……”威震天攥紧了拳头，他已经很久没有这么愤怒过了，他咬牙切齿，激烈的磁场波动几乎像是实体一样撞击着周遭的一切。“所以，如果我想知道你那时候的想法……”  
“那并不重要，我想了什么并不重要。”  
“我觉得重要！你这块炉渣。”  
“如果你想知道是不是羞辱了我，我想回答是否定的。我并不觉得这件事损害了我的自我评价。所以你也不必觉得后悔。现在一切都在朝好的方向发展，有关这个问题，我们之前也讨论过了，你也认可了我们现在的关系……”  
“羞辱？你觉得我是为了羞辱你？”  
“你会有这种想法也很正常，毕竟是战时，也许你想通过剥夺感官控制来摧毁我作为指挥官的自信芯？”  
威震天简直不敢相信这块生锈的小炉渣就这样把他无可救药的战地浪漫给毁了，在他的记忆中，他们绝对是有互动的，当然，是他先起的头，他把领袖按在地面上，控制住对方挥舞的手臂。过去，他一直想熄灭擎天柱的火种，但当他有了绝对优势之后，事态就发生了变化。领袖的绝望让他开始反思这场仿佛从时间之初就开始的战争。当然，那时候他觉得自己已经赢了。——也许，擎天柱并不需要下线，领袖可以被驯服，会承认霸天虎的理念，而后，威震天将拥有一切，包括领袖本身，就像他一直希望的那样。  
所以他想，也许，他可以先尝一口自己的战利品。  
他开始亲吻对手的脖颈。那片因为用尽全力而鼓胀的能量管在他唇下猛地绷紧了。领袖的光镜在地球湛蓝的苍穹下显得更加明亮，一闪而过的不可置信之后，他继续挣扎，试图从暴君的钳制中找到一个突破口。  
“把面罩打开，奥利安。”威震天近乎温存的说。  
擎天柱露出一个决绝的表情，“就算你熄灭我的火种，汽车人依旧不会停止反抗你的暴政。”  
威震天松开压制着对方臂甲的手，转而去抚摸领袖后腰那些细碎的零件，另一只手抚上蒙着尘埃的胸甲玻璃，脉冲电流穿透外甲缝隙，钻进机体深处，裹住火种仓。那只手并没有继续用力的企图，只是安静的搭在车窗上，探寻着火种搏动的频率。擎天柱攥紧了拳头，又松开，他的散热系统全功率上线了，发出近乎悲鸣的运转声。最终，领袖深深置换了一口气，然后打开了战斗面罩。  
他们吻在一起，擎天柱甚至抬手拥住了对手滚烫而致命的新机体。  
“你希望我回来，对不对，奥利安？”在绵长又凶狠的吻之后，威震天在领袖接收器旁低声呢喃，舌尖灼热的温度几乎要烫坏这个敏感的零件，“你知道我会回来的。那为什么要向人类投降呢？你都没有向我投降过，你不明白这样会让我更憎恨这里吗？”  
擎天柱保持了沉默，但当对方的手带着细腻的微电流一路滑下去，直到后挡板的时候，他敞开了自己。  
威震天当然记得，所有细枝末节他都记得清清楚楚，领袖就像溺水一般在绝望中紧紧抱住他，又像是把自己摆在祭台上一样扑向宰割自己的刀锋。他们结合在一起之后（这个过程或多或少让领袖受了点伤，但折磨并不是威震天的本意）强烈的情感信息就像岩浆和海水一样互相吞噬互相纠缠，威震天几乎被这份热情和思念融化了，而现在，这些他觉得无比珍贵的情绪竟然早就被打包丢掉了。  
威震天站起身，盯着擎天柱。  
“你他渣给我在这里禁足。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为我是船长！”威震天愤恨地丢下一句就走了出去。  
他没有走多远，严格的说，他就在不远的地方找了个地方坐下——考虑到如果有什么突发情况他可以第一时间赶到。然后，寻光号船长就在威字一号城信息栅格上愤恨地发了一条：我的奥利安把跟我对接的记忆删了，我该怎么惩罚他？  
没过多久，就有了一条回复。  
“是不是你技术不行？”by 卡隆角斗场不败神话  
威震天记得这个ID，因为他本来想申请这个来着，结果被抢占了，同时被抢占的还有“矿机一号”，“和平经由暴政”，“宇宙第一的霸天虎头领殿下”。最后，他只能给自己起名叫寻光号船长。  
“我觉得需要更多背景才能继续分析。你们当时是敌对阵营吗？对接是双方自愿的吗？”by高数补习找我  
“我的技术是毋庸置疑的，继续在这个问题上挑衅的我们角斗场上见。对接，当然是自愿的，不过之前的确是敌对阵营。”  
“所以是汽车人输了，然后把擎天柱送给你作为和谈条件之一。我建议你把他肢解，臂甲装在瞭望塔上，下半身改造成机械鳄鱼看门，头雕留着自己玩儿，你可以每天骂他是垃圾，而他不能回骂。”by宇宙第一的霸天虎头领殿下  
“他不是我的战俘，我们是伴侣关系。一切机体伤害类的都不予考虑。”by寻光号船长  
威震天有时也能感到和其他威震天之间巨大的认知鸿沟。一种强烈的感受袭上心头，无法形容，类似：我观诸君如傻逼，料诸君观我应如是。  
“把他的领袖模块抢走。让他失忆变傻。”by 卡隆角斗场不败神话  
“拿走领袖模块多年前我就试过了，他并没有变傻，况且领袖模块现在已经没了，他胸甲里的凹槽是空的，我经常打开检查的。”by寻光号船长  
“抓两个小汽车人丢进熔炼池。然后把视频发给他，他会学会后悔的。”by和平经由暴政  
这其实算是个切中痛点的方法，想伤害擎天柱最好的方法莫过于伤害他的小汽车人，不过威震天并不准备这么干，如果这里有个汽车人终于受不了了想跳熔炼池，那必然就是他本机。  
“那我今后还他渣能有对接生活吗？”by寻光号船长  
“暴力不可取。其实，我认为对方的记忆是属于对方的精神财富，想怎么处置是对方的权利，你不应该干涉。更应该反省到底是哪里做的不够好让对方想要删除，通过自我完善的方法保证这种事今后不会发生。”by高数补习找我  
渣的，这谁啊境界太高了吧，屏蔽了。——诶？屏蔽不了？威震天愤恨的捏了捏鼻梁。  
“我想他问的是怎么惩罚，重点是惩罚！”by威震天  
——怎么回事，竟然还有直接叫原名的？等等，大概就是为了不和他重名，大家才披上马甲的吧。所以，要么他是来的最早的，要么就是最早注册的。威震天想。  
“是的，我的重点是惩罚。不能伤害机体，也不能让他和我反目成仇（又一次）。但一定要让他再也不敢了。”by寻光号船长  
“我的小汽车人让我不高兴了我就会咬他的天线，要么就咬他后颈的主神经纤维。即不伤害机体又让他印象深刻。”by威震天  
“很好！”by寻光号船长  
威震天默默地把这个法子记录下来，对方甚至还贴芯地图示了一级疼痛区域，二级疼痛区域和终极疼痛区域。  
“我就想问你们的擎天柱为什么这么听话不会跳起来揍你们？”by只是想回家  
“被揍这种日常有什么拿出来说的必要？在场的谁没被揍过？这么大个飞机了，打几下有什么要紧。”by卡隆角斗场不败神话  
“也是，反正头掉了碗大个疤。”by只是想回家  
“作为威震天，霸天虎的唯一首领，和宿敌和解毫无荣耀可言，尊重你的敌人最好的方式就是和他战斗！”by伸缩自如的角  
“你说的威震天和我寻光号船长有什么关系？”by寻光号船长  
“威震天出来挨打。”by宇宙第一的霸天虎头领殿下  
“擎天柱又不是我的宿敌，他军校才刚毕业。跟我敌对期间，汽车人的最高指挥官已经换了好几个了，在任时间最长的是通天晓。”by威震天  
“擎天柱是我的火种兄弟。”by只是想回家  
“火种兄弟是什么意思？”by寻光号船长  
“就是从一下线就有火种链接。”by只是想回家  
“不明白，在我们这儿火种是地里长的。”by寻光号船长  
“你可以理解为在火种形成初期就建立了信息通道，而不是后天再进行链接。”by高数补习找我。  
“就是童养媳。”by和平经由暴政  
“这渣话题已经歪到赛博坦了。我说你，与其追寻已经丢失的记忆，不如制造些更好的，不是吗？放着现成的擎天柱不去拆，跑来找我们聊天茬架，是不是有故障？”by卡隆角斗场不败神话  
“拆就完事了。”by威震天  
“问题是，那次拆卸是我充电床生涯的top1，结果他压根不当回事儿不是很让我生气吗？而且他那次特别热情来着，现在呢，看着我根本光学镜里都毫无波动了。”by寻光号船长  
“也许就是想忘记自己曾经冲动过。领袖不就这个烂德行吗？”by卡隆角斗场不败神话  
“只有战斗才能保持永远的激情。”by伸缩自如的角  
……  
威震天看到信息栅格上又开始一团乱了，有约架的，几处基础设施故障报修还有一个屏障破损警告。他虽然没接到红色通知预警不过还是立马起身赶回生活仓室去，直到看见他的擎天柱还好好的坐在那里才放下芯。  
“我的禁闭结束了吗？船长？”擎天柱看着他。  
“算是吧。”  
“我有个坏消息报告船长。”  
威震天眯起光学镜，打量了一下他的小卡车，好像的确有什么地方不大对劲了。  
“说吧。你干了什么？”  
“我把那一瓶高纯都喝了。”  
威震天这才注意到那瓶“好货”一点儿没剩，空瓶子就放在充电床旁边的金属台子上。他的表情开始变得有点狰狞——这家伙非但没反省反而在这儿一个机子悠闲地喝高纯呐。  
“我很抱歉，我会想办法再买一瓶还给你。”  
“这是他渣的重点？”  
“我不应该删掉记忆？”  
“听起来你也不怎么确定啊。”炉渣！小垃圾！破螺栓！威震天在芯里翻着花样痛骂眼前的红蓝重卡。  
“我此刻，也实在是不知道为什么要删掉那一段。但倒推回去，那里面肯定有我无法面对的情绪，会影响我的决策。其实，不知道这么说能不能让你好过一些，这并不是我第一次这么做了，我第一次面对死亡——我的战友死亡的时候，我就……删掉了一些悲伤的情绪，大概60％，这件事我从来没有和其他机说过，包括荣格，救护车，我知道不应该对医生隐瞒自己的情况，但是……我大概只是想树立一个坚不可摧的形象，让大家觉得靠得住。这么做的后果就是，我的系统自发调整了阈值，给情绪信息留存的通路越来越少，虽然我现在已经不再做任何控制，改变也已经不可逆了。刚才，你离开之后，我搜索我的整个脑模块信息库，发现那里甚至没有战后的生活这个条目，我不知道是被删掉了，还是本来就不存在，但这一切说明，我的整个系统根本就没有为战争结束做过任何准备。换句话说，我根本就没有想过能活下来。所以，我猜，那时候我知道没有胜算，大概是很高兴的。如果你想问我当时的想法，那么就是这样，——我很高兴一切对我而言终于要结束了。”擎天柱把面甲埋在手掌里，声音变得有些模糊和低哑。“后来，我醒了。一切都还要坚持下去，战争，还在继续。我知道你把我送回了汽车人基地。——我本以为你会给我个了断的，但你没有这么做——我看到的第一个tf是救护车，他告诉我，我的机体几乎没什么损伤。当然，他也注意到我的次级油箱是满的……他很气愤，我告诉他你没有强迫我。之后，我就删掉了那段记忆，不是因为你我在敌对状态下拆卸了，不是那个原因，而是因为在那个时候，我自己已经做了逃兵。我无法面对的是我自己。”  
擎天柱抬起头，望了望威震天，“我不知道这样的回答能不能让你满意，但这是我能想到最合理的解释了。”  
威震天不知道该说什么，他坐在擎天柱身边，捉住蓝色的手掌放在自己手中。“那……算了。没什么要紧，不记得没什么大不了。”  
“事实上，我也想不通这一切是怎么回事，有关你和我，现在我在做的事，一切好像很自然就发生了，大家彼此都放下过去的芥蒂，汽车人和霸天虎合作建设家园，不分彼此。这一直是我所希望的，甚至我计算过最乐观的未来都没有这么好。但我总是觉得不真实，好像下一次充电醒过来战争就又会卷土重来。我甚至怀疑自己是不是本质上——就像其他种族评价我们的那样——是真芯热爱战争。我扪心自问，但答案是否定的，我不想要更多战争了。所以，我想最终我还是不够坚强，我是被战争毁掉了。‘对于一个将军来说，最好的结局莫过于在最后一场战役中光荣牺牲’。而我想在你这里得到什么呢？一点儿过去的影子？抓住一点意义？我搞不懂，但自我反省之后，我觉得这一切非常病态。”  
“你是想说，你靠近我，就是为了让我毁灭你？是吗？因为我作为一个破坏者和掠夺者声名在外。”  
“那并不是全部真相。其实我，我不明白……”  
“我倒是明白了，你这次和我单独相处的计划，就是潜意识希望给我创造好一切条件，让我可以‘露出真面目’，你好和我同归于尽？在最后一次战役中为你所维护的一切奉献全部？但我没有如你的意。你很失望吧。”  
“在你离开的这段时间，我又读了几本扫描的数据，你，和我在不同的宇宙中扮演着不同的角色，时间有无数系列，背离的、汇合的和平行的时间织成一张不断增长、错综复杂的网。由互相靠拢、分歧、交错或者永远互不干扰的时间织成的网络包含了所有的可能性。你乐意把这一切都分享给我，把你的过去，未来，所有可能性都交给我。而我，却固执的停留在某个自我设定的框架里。我觉得自己简直是世界上最糟糕的tf。”  
“你不需要改变。奥利安，你永远不需要为任何事情妥协，包括我在内。如果你觉得世界是一场永不止息的战争，我就陪你打下去，你尽可以永远把我设为假想敌，擎天柱，你要明白我并没有认同你，就算我戴上了你的标志，我也没有一个纳秒认同过你。我将永远保留我以暴制暴的权利，如果这个世界又一次腐化，在那个时机，我会装回我的武器，我会站在高处振臂一呼，任何认同我的，都会成为我的霸天虎，成为我的拳头。”  
威震天抬手轻轻抚了抚擎天柱的音频接收器，“虽然，我还是希望那一天能无限延后。”  
擎天柱点点头，他咬着下唇，突然发力把威震天压倒在充电床上。  
“拆我吧，我现在……很清醒，虽然喝了高纯，但我已经很久没这么清醒了。这次，我绝对不会删掉任何信息。”  
“你用不着为了证明什么……”  
“我没有，我保证，我用火种起誓。”擎天柱拍了拍自己的车窗玻璃。  
“哦，既然这样……”威震天勾起一个猎食者的微笑，他拍了拍自己身边的位置。“那就好好躺在这儿，把光学镜关了。”  
“好的，我能做到。”擎天柱撑起自己，躺在威震天身边，熄灭了蓝色的光学镜，全身上下只有天线在不安的摆动着。  
“让我们来看看是不是所有擎天柱都有一样的痛点。”  
威震天小心翼翼地凑过去（为了不让自己的动作被擎天柱预判），然后突然张嘴，用尖利的牙板咬住天线顶端，然后狠狠地锲进涂层里去。擎天柱压抑地闷哼一声，一只手紧紧抓住充电床边缘，另一只手下意识的攥住自己的腿甲，整个机体都不自然的颤抖起来。散热扇发出全负荷运转的咆哮，就在他几乎要把充电床掰下来一块的时候，威震天松了口，把滚烫的天线放开了。  
“我……”  
“不许抗议。”  
“我没有抗议，我只是……现在……需要把挡板划开吗？”  
“等需要的时候你会知道的。”  
“好……好的。”  
擎天柱没有上线光学镜，所以依然不知道威震天又一次悄无声息地靠近他的头雕，当温热的舌尖触到他的音频接收器底盘的时候，红蓝卡车几乎惊得跳起来。  
“我还以为你会……”  
威震天对小卡车已经开始喘息这一点非常满意，“你以为？你以为的还挺多。现在转过去，面朝下趴着。”  
擎天柱照做了，他下意识的往旁边溜了一点儿，被威震天发现，芯里止不住的狂笑。——你现在还能躲到哪儿去？  
威震天伸手，用手指漫不经心地拨动着擎天柱后颈的管线和传动轴，细密的脉冲电流从指间流淌出来，顺着敏感的主神经纤维扩散到全身。红蓝卡车依旧紧张的要命，他把头雕埋在自己的臂甲之间，谨慎地调度着机体的热量流向，他可不希望还没进入正题自己就过热下线了。天线顶端的V型凹口依旧在隐隐作痛，这种不同寻常的尖锐痛觉让机体底层协议打开了全部感觉通路，大概是误认为自己身处险境。四百多万年的战斗反射不会被轻易磨灭，他的能量引擎发出了低沉的咆哮声，向机体泵送根本不需要的过度能量。这使得他的机体变得更热了。  
威震天明显感到了这一点，发声器发出一种危险的咕哝声，下一纳秒，他就快速俯下身，把尖利的牙板嵌进卡车能量管之下，敏感的主神经纤维节点上了。  
这瞬间，擎天柱的机体无法控制的挣扎起来，发声器爆发出故障的电子杂音，模糊不清的字节听起来像是在拒绝又或者只是无意义的呻吟。威震天压制着他，把他牢牢控制在自己和充电床之间，双手扣住他手腕部分的薄弱装甲，攥得紧紧的，几乎要压断之下的紧密轴承。  
陌生的剧痛从后颈窜上脑模块，擎天柱眼前充满了红色警报，他的能量引擎自动开启到最大功率，剧烈的震颤顺着胸腔直接传送到始作俑者的胸甲，擎天柱甚至不能关掉他的感受器，那儿可是主神经纤维，除非他想丢面甲的直接下线。擎天柱不知道自己还能支持多久，他的内置时间系统也许是故障了，否则时间怎么可能才过去了四秒钟？  
威震天放开了他，突然地，彻底地放开了他，他的机体不再被压制。过了好一会儿，他才明白过来这个事实。擎天柱松了口气，但他知道威震天就在他身边，他能感受到对方沉稳的磁场波动。而现在，他根本没办法通过任何坐标来确定对方的行动。直到那只熟悉的手掌落在他后背，温厚的顺着背甲释放电流，就像是在安抚一样，指尖顺着背甲的缝隙滑动，触碰着内里不安的小零件。擎天柱的系统自发展开了自检，按过去的惯例，感受到这么强烈的痛觉，应该是受了严重的损伤吧，但机体没有扫描到任何破损或者短路，所以发出了几个线路断路警告。擎天柱关闭自检程序，也下线了战斗程序，以至于全部的信息通路都用来收集和处理触感。这样的触碰对他而言也是很陌生的了，甚至比疼痛还要陌生，当然，就在不久前，他们有过一次拆卸，但那次他只能给自己打及格分数，大概是因为彼此都太着急要得到对方，导致一切只是很粗糙的被完成了。  
威震天显然比他有耐心，擎天柱一直都知道这一点，为了达到目的，这位前霸天虎首领总会潜伏的无声无息，他会在任何它者看不到的地方经营自己，以至于对于他的信仰中甚至掺杂了对未知的恐惧。这意味着，没人能了解他的全部，除非……  
擎天柱只是想到火种融合，就无法自控的低声呻吟起来，他意识到自己有多么渴望那颗跃动的火种。  
威震天的手掌滑到了卡车的后挡板，在象征性的轻拍之后，那块轻巧的外甲划开了，露出明亮的深蓝色发光带。  
“我上次甚至没好好看看它，我想战争的确让你我都身不由己。”威震天说，像是在自言自语。  
擎天柱依旧遵守船长的命令，把光学镜关了，所以他能做的也只有等待，除此之外，让他惊讶的是对接系统认出了威震天的能量特征，下腹甲深处开始发出轻微的金属碰撞声，接口内部的折叠结构自我扩张到适合的范畴，感应节点也开始充能了。他想自己的外置节点大概也已经开始闪烁，就像一个显而易见的邀请。  
前暴君立刻接受了这个邀请，他伏在猎物机体上，把自己狰狞的管子释放出来，插进卡车并拢的大腿之间，顺着接口外沿，外置节点一路磨蹭过去，荧蓝色的润滑液就已经沾湿了整根输出管。兴奋的猎食者发出一声咆哮，用手掌扣住红蓝卡车的腰部轴承往上提，只需要一个更好的倾斜角度，他就能周到的照顾好一切。  
摩擦带出清晰的啧啧声，润滑油液分泌的越来越多，而接口内的节点也已经开始不安的试探着，期待机械摩擦和能量脉冲带来的刺激。擎天柱低声喊对方的名字，带着些催促的意味。  
“你已经为我准备好了吗？”威震天俯下身，在擎天柱音频接受器边低哑的询问。  
“是的。”重卡回答。  
前暴君点点头，俯下身，又一次狠狠咬住重卡的后颈，重卡猛地弹了一下，又被威震天牢牢按住了。这一次的疼痛比上两次加起来还厉害，他的内屏一下就爆闪起火花样的图案，发声器也近乎故障了，就在他接近下线的一刻，威震天放开了他，把他翻转过去，托起他的臀甲，将他的双腿分开，分别扛在肩甲上。  
“奥利安。”威震天低声呢喃着，“我的奥利安，把光学镜打开吧，好好看着我是怎么进入你的。”  
擎天柱还没来得及整理系统冗余，他好不容易才找到光学镜控制权限，然后打开了它。明亮的蔚蓝色闪烁着上线了，他的视界还有些模糊，但这已经足够他看清自己的保护叶片大张着，充能的外置节点急促的闪烁，被荧蓝色的润滑油浸润的一片油亮。而威震天的管子就抵在接口外沿，以一种近乎残忍的缓慢速度向里推进。  
开始是膨胀的半圆形顶部，富有弹性的折叠结构被撑开了，其上的信息节点却簇拥着向异物挤压过去，这种拉扯感让重卡觉得酸胀，从腹腔直到大腿根部都蔓延着这种无可名状的感受，而这个过程又极为缓慢，他试着收紧自己的腿来增加一些摩擦，结果当然是徒劳的，他被牢牢钳制着，除了观看没有其它任何可作为之处。  
“它还记得我。”当前暴君终于把整根管子都插进油润的接口之后，他叹了口气，重卡丰富的神经节点按照一个频率推挤着他，整个接口也微微痉挛着，重复着收缩放松的小循环。能量和脉冲网络几乎瞬间就建立好了。“它记得我，你看到了吗？它在用我的节奏取悦我。所以，你删掉那些有的没的，你的对接系统还是这么诚实。你的接口喜欢我插进去。”威震天开始急促地挺动起来，迫使重卡夹杂电子噪音的呻吟脱口而出。  
疼痛还弥漫在神经网络里，像一层离子云一样亟待分配和解析，然而系统还要处理突如其来的快感，以至于一下子就瘫痪了。因为战斗协议而全部打开的感觉通路被蜂拥而至的数据挤满了，它们无法被分析和处理，只能不停地在系统内部回荡，变成一个死循环。运动程序失调，散热系统负荷过大，火种仓要求开启，对接系统过热……一连串警告在重卡的光学镜内屏炸开，除此之外，在他的视野之中，只有明亮的紫色耀武扬威的深入那片深蓝色发光带之中，然后带出一片润滑液。  
终于，他的光学镜也下线了，他感觉到威震天俯下身，亲吻、啃咬他的脖颈，他的主能量管，他的机体因此被压制成一个紧绷的弓，接口也被拉扯到最大限度。  
火种仓开启请求。  
火种仓开启请求。  
火种仓开启请求。  
擎天柱摇摇头，把那些请求统统关掉。前暴君的输出管已经顶住了他的次级能量仓瓣膜，脉冲电流凶悍地击穿他的内部，他扬起头雕，无力的挣动了几下，那根巨大的输出管就顺利的挤进机体最敏感的零件之中了。  
过载的巨大信息流穿透了他，伴随着威震天嘶哑低沉的吼声，他的卡钳转动了一下，扣住对方。  
“奥利安……我的……你是我的了”  
威震天的声音听起来异常模糊和遥远。

火种仓开启请求。

擎天柱在一片混乱中发送了指令。他的胸甲打开了，卡扣清脆的转动，蓝色的火种在火种仓中欣喜的跃动。他看不见，所以，当明亮的绿色吞噬他的火种时，他只是感到释然和放松，一种前所未有的宁静包裹了他，他看见头顶的赛卫，镜子中自己的机体，明亮的黄色警戒线，粗糙而不称手的工具……他的火种因为愤怒而几乎蹦跃而出……奥利安·派克斯……“你们不能夺走我的自我”……“霸天虎，是我意志的延伸”……“我将要熄灭你的火种”……“我现在是一个汽车人了”他看见他抱住了自己，那是……自己的火种——现在，它终于是我的了。  
他们同时下线了，保持着拥抱的姿势，在火种完成量子纠缠链接之后，就各自回到火种仓中去了。系统彻底的重启和更新，冗余的静电也被互相抵消了。  
等到威震天醒来的时候，时间已经过了一整个赛时，他挪了挪自己，发现管子还被卡在擎天柱的接口里，次级能量仓被消耗了一大半。他能感觉到一股并不属于他的平和和温暖在他火种里涌动。他抱着擎天柱，小芯地翻了个身，让重卡可以躺在他身上充电，当散热片的风徐徐打在他肩甲上的时候，威震天觉得舒芯极了，于是，他又一次陷入了深度充电。


	3. Chapter 3

一个月循环被两个刚融合了火种的tf几乎全消耗在充电床上，等假期快要结束的时候，擎天柱扫描了几万本威震天著作带回去看。  
在太空桥分离的时刻，威震天抱住领袖深吻了一会儿。当然，周围没有其他船员，不过威震天不能确定发条是不是在暗中录像。  
“我回地球了。”领袖低声说。  
“去吧。”威震天故作洒脱地挥挥手。他盯着领袖消失的背影，发觉自己火种中腾出一股强烈的不舍，连带着对接系统也开始请求充能。普神啊！他们早上还拆来着，小卡车知道彼此十天半月不能再见面，所以实打实的灌满了坦克的次级能量仓。威震天自检了一下，发现次级能量已经被消耗了一半。他早上什么都没干，这能量消耗简直破坏守恒定律。  
——船长，送走擎天柱了吗？我建议你来我办工舱体检一下。  
——我很好，为什么总要体检？  
——别让我说难听的。  
——现在就去。  
威震天觉得在这艘船上救护车才是真正的无冕之王，有一帮打手，一个整天星星眼的仰慕者，霸天虎首领算哪个十八线渣渣？他走到救护车的办公舱，果不其然漂移也在这里帮忙整理资料和医疗器械。  
“躺那儿，让我扫描你。”救护车的声音毫无波动。几赛秒之后，他看了看扫描结果。  
“你胖了两吨？这一个月循环你们吃了什么玩意儿？”  
“怎么可能，我整天运动。”威震天辩解，他可不想让别的tf觉得他作为船长没有好好管理自己的机体。  
漂移的角徽不合时宜地竖起来了，发出不可忽略的“唰”的一声，救护车盯了他一眼。“你脸红什么？去去去，外头去。年轻tf不学好整天瞎想。”  
漂移立马出门把门带上，一溜烟儿跑没影了。  
“所以，你们还是融合火种了。”等走廊上的引擎声平静之后，老医官敲着自己办公室的桌面说。  
“这也能被扫描出来？”  
“没有，擎天柱告诉我的。他给我发消息还打错别字——你们是不是酗高纯一整月循环啊？”  
“我是想着一整月循环呢，结果第一天领袖就趁我不注意把库存喝光了。气得我给他按充电床上收拾了一顿。”  
“打住打住，注意影响好吧，我可不想听你的英雄事迹。”救护车摆摆手，“行了，走吧。你机体状态不错。补天士可是攒了一堆工作等你回来干呢。”  
威震天并不在意那些，他现在心情好极了，告别医官就走去自己办工舱。半路上机械狗从飞船通风管上跳下来，扑进他怀里。  
“你终于全须全尾的回来了。”机械狗把脑袋埋在威震天胸口，“我特别怕没我保护，你被人暗算。”  
威震天拍拍机械狗的后背。“红蜘蛛在赛博坦忙得脚不沾地，应该不会抽出时间来暗算我。”  
这是个蹩脚的霸天虎笑话，成立的基础在于全霸天虎都知道红蜘蛛想反水。而现在一切都不同了，这其中的荒谬引得机械狗轻笑了两声。他还是不太放心，冲着威震天抽了抽气味感受器，“为什么你闻起来不一样了？”  
“是……擎天柱的气味？”  
“我当然认得出他的气味儿，是你机体本身的气味分子构成变化了。”  
“大概是因为我和擎天柱融合火种了。”  
机械狗惊得立地表演一个飞机耳，“真的？可我听路边社（补天士）说领袖拒绝了？”  
“我想要的东西就没有得不到手的。”威震天镇定地发表暴君宣言，而后他又拍了拍机械狗的后背，“总之，就是融合了，所以可能会改变一点儿。别担芯。”  
机械狗点点头，从威震天怀里跳出来。之后一整天的工作量巨大到威震天怀疑他走以后船上就开趴开了一个月循环，大家比他还要醉生梦死（事实情况也几乎没差）他被各种bug各种状况搞得芯力交瘁，和通天晓在飞船上跑来跑去。直到深夜，所有船员（除了值班的）都进入深度充电他才拖着自己疲惫地走向生活仓。也许救护车说的没错，他真的胖了，仔细想想也只能怪擎天柱热衷于把他灌得满满当当的，这也许就是什么变态癖好，他俩第一次拆，那时候还是奥利安的小重卡就想把他撑爆来着，说领袖一油箱变质能量还没tf信。  
能量低警示突然弹出来的时候威震天以为是故障，他今天可吃了不少能量块了。每个tf都有份额，他作为一个大型机而且是寻光号当之无愧的工作狂，份额是很充裕的。拜经济程序异常强大的漂移所赐，寻光号上的生活好到不行，就这样，漂移还在到处挣钱给大家花，觉得这是光谱教普度众生的方式，这是一种什么精神？反正现在船上没有任何一个tf会质疑光谱教的存在意义，也会配合漂移做些什么净化赐福之类的仪式。  
威震天摇摇头，开启自检程序，能量低弹窗依旧不停冒出来。然而，比这更糟的，是他的对接组件突然自行启动了，在他还没有反应过来的时候，他的接口充能了。肿胀的外置节点抵在后挡板上，被前进的动作狠狠摩擦了几下，威震天闷哼了一声，停下脚步，背靠墙壁，他的风扇全功率开启了，液冷系统也上线了。  
“这他渣是怎么回事？”威震天无法自控的低声喘息着，他的机体温度突然升高了好几摄氏度，能量低警告依然在闪动。他觉得腿甲根部黏糊糊的，用手摸了一下才发现淡紫色的润滑液从后挡板缝隙渗了出来。卡隆角斗场在上他威震天从来没出过这种故障！他的脑模块飞快运算着，最终，他还是决定赶紧回到自己的生活仓。然而，这并不算容易，即使他多次调解能量节流阀，对接系统，确切的说是接口，依旧固执地保持着充能状态，每走一步粗糙的后挡板都会摩擦到接口的什么地方，让他觉得浑身发软。还是……还是变形吧，虽然慢一点好歹不会这么折磨。威震天启动变形程序，惊恐地发现他的变形齿轮被锁死了。——这可是个可怕的故障，威震天当然不会忘掉他被锁在手枪形态的日子。  
“我肯定中病毒了！”威震天自我诊断，他开启防火墙程序，试着捕捉这潜伏的破坏者，结果依旧是一无所获。在他彻底失去运动能力之前，他得以回到自己的生活舱，把自己的丢进盥洗室。  
他坐在盥洗室的地板上，背靠着墙壁，散热扇发出全额运转的咆哮声，这还不够，他甚至需要依靠口腔来散热，被调节到最低温度的雾化能量喷洒在他身上，也只起了一点儿效果。  
威震天，你还好吗？领袖的消息突然弹了出来。我突然觉得火种有些不适，是不是你发生了什么？  
——火种链接，他渣的。威震天咒骂这该死的超距信息传递。  
只是工作了一整天。威震天回复  
“地球呼叫寻光号，工作可以分批完成，充电对机体状态有很大影响，嗯……我很想你，咳。完毕。”领袖发来一段语音，低沉又富有磁性的特殊音调立马像发泡剂一样充满了威震天的整个脑模块。  
威震天低声呻吟了一声，他不敢相信自己又把那条语音播放了几遍。  
接口开始小幅度的痉挛了，更多淡紫色的润滑液从挡板缝隙渗出来，整个地板都被染上淡淡的荧光，威震天只能把后挡板卸下来，丢在一边，他看着自己充能的不像样的接口，一时间只想诅咒那个用病毒害他的机子，把他脚朝下丢进熔炼池。  
要是在过去……过去他大可以凭心情选个霸天虎解决问题，况且他也从来没这么……这么饥渴过。毕竟因为渴望对接而脑模块混乱，暴露弱点在他看来简直愚蠢至极。现在，他觉得自己的次级能量仓在灼烧，瓣膜一松一紧地颤抖着，就像真的有什么在给予它物理撞击和电脉冲一样，与此同时，润滑液一阵一阵地涌出来，打湿地板。能量水平已经低到警戒线以下了，威震天又调整了几次节流阀，把能量留给火种仓和运动系统。他现在的当务之急是补充能量（已经顾不得吨位的问题了），所以，他试着站起身，扶着墙壁走到生活仓，打开墙壁上内嵌的储藏箱，掏出能量糖塞进嘴里。  
随着能量涌入油箱，一切奇异症状都开始缓解了。威震天松了口气，他索性放开胃口吃完了所有储备粮，除了两块他尝起来觉得发苦的（他怀疑是变质了）。机体又正常运转起来了，前暴君又充满力量了，除了……除了顺着大腿流到地板上的润滑液。  
幸好机械狗现在不在这儿住，否则事情就很难看了。威震天回头看着从盥洗室一路到他脚下点点滴滴的紫色，在暗处反射着荧光，只能无语的遥控清洁机器打扫干净。现在他能做的就是把自己擦干净，把板儿装回来，然后赶紧充一小会电。  
然而要命的是，在累了一整天又被病毒折磨之后，他又他渣失眠了！脑模块里不由自主的回荡着擎天柱给他发的消息以至于威震天怀疑自己是不是疯了。接口依旧倔强的冲着能，大概是在等火伴过来安抚。  
“渣的，我总有一天要把擎天柱的天线咬下来。”威震天一边对火伴发无名火，一边把手指探进滚烫的接口里去，接口一下子就裹住了进入的异物，信息阵列和能量场已经准备好建立循环了，但手指能做的也只有按压节点和放出些微不足道的脉冲电流，而且 ，手指也够不到次级能量仓瓣膜“我应该把他的脑袋给拧下来。”威震天咬着牙板咒骂，同时深入自己，用三根手指尽力扩张接口，“该死的小卡车，他到底是怎么弄的？”威震天愤懑地用力抽插自己的接口，摩擦外置节点，但过载却迟迟不肯降临……

***

第二天，通天晓惊讶地发现船长居然在开会的时候走神儿了，他之所以会发现，是因为船长的光学镜异常黯淡，在和他讨论问题的时候也不如往常事事都能想在他前面。但各种事务总算是得到了好的解决，所以通天晓也并不想去深究。——谁都有状态不好的时候吧。再说船长状态再差，不还是把补天士捅的各种大小篓子补上了？会议结束之后，补天士被船长留下了，看来又免不了一顿争吵。通天晓叹了口气，对船长投去敬佩的一瞥，然后带上门。  
“补天士，我警告你，过去你干的那些荒唐事还可以被归类于恶作剧，但这个就很严重了。”威震天指着鲜艳的小跑车怒吼。  
“你都知道了？是不是漂移说的？他自从跟了老救以后就靠不住了，他这样反复横跳可不行。”  
“你先别管我的消息来源，你就交代吧，你干的好事。”威震天拍着桌子站起来。  
“好吧好吧，我承认寻光号停摆了几个恒星循环……十几个吧，但那也是正当的啊，你在的时候大家芯里压力特别巨大，趁机释放一下有什么问题。”  
“继续。”  
“这都谁告诉你的呀，我真的是好芯没好报。我……我是脱滑去其他星球玩儿了几天，但也没造成什么损失啊？事实上，好多机子都没发现我不在船上。”  
“这还挺得意？继续说，关于我的。”  
“关于你？我干什么了我？对了，你办公室的新涂鸦的确是我涂的。我承认。我看我的画工是不是又有点进步？”  
“就这些？”  
“真没了，我补天士干过的坏事绝对会承认的。等等……我知道了，是不是大哥又黑进飞船系统里来了？他这么干也太损了，太没有职业道德了。况且我和大哥才是一队的，怎么着也比你亲啊，大哥不能这么卖我。”  
“知道怕了？知道就好好干活。行了，走吧。”威震天挥挥手，把一脸不满的补天士赶走。他又自检了一次，变形齿轮依旧是锁死状态，能量消耗也没有减少的趋势。既然不是补天士的恶作剧，那这个病毒就值得重视。威震天思考了一会儿，终于还是磨磨蹭蹭地走到医疗舱去了。  
“救护车，我来咨询一些问题。”  
威震天坐在老医官的办公桌对面。救护车正在捣鼓一些备用零件，看起来气儿也不太顺。他抬起光学镜看了看威震天，然后又继续手里的活计。  
“你挺好的，我给你扫描过了。”  
“我是说，关于火种融合，有没有什么副作用？”  
“当然有，有的火种过于虚弱，强行融合会导致火种损伤，可能无法自行回到火种仓。还有火种融合被中途打断，火种无法分离的情况。你的火种好得很，非常明亮。确切的说，是我见过最明亮的之一。还有什么问题？”  
“会不会有情绪上的问题？”  
“哦。”救护车停下手里的工作，把零件放好。“是会有的，比如依恋和强烈的排他意愿，简单来说就是想待在一起。这是很正常的，你不用觉得不快。”  
“有没有机体结构上的问题，比如变形齿轮锁死，能量消耗变大？”  
“我没有读过案例，怎么？你……”救护车站起身，打量了一下威震天。“虽然没有先例，但火种融合毕竟是系统性调整，出现故障也有可能。把数据接口权限给我，我帮你看看。”救护车说着把数据管线链接好，在扫描仪上仔细观察着各项指标。“变形齿轮……变形齿轮没有故障，能量供给系统也很好，微循环也很好，你试着变形一下。”威震天发出了变形指令，结果依旧失败了。“是你自己锁死了变形齿轮。”在多方观察之后，救护车下了结论。“是从底层协议上锁死的，就像能量水平过低或者机体损伤过于严重时那样。”  
“如果是这样的话，八成就是擎天柱趁着火种融合又给我输入了什么奇怪的指令，我把他管儿捏爆就完了。”威震天摩拳擦掌。  
“你等等，怎么就让擎天柱把锅背上了？你最近很暴躁啊。连我都觉得你暴躁，那你是真的暴躁。”  
“我这个月循环一直和他独处，不是他还有谁？”  
“那谁知道，你有那么多敌人，说不定就趁机给你染上病毒了呢。你再想想。”  
“……对了！我们回来的时候，有那么几个大周期没有知觉。翻天号也没有开隐蔽力场。”  
“那是因为……”  
“我在操纵飞船，奥利安突然就在我背后搞些小动作，还问我饿不饿，我有什么办法，就把挡板卡扣打开了，然后他又说些什么领袖模块对他的改造也不全是坏事——我知道他管子型号变大了几码，用不着这么得意吧——总之，我就给他拆了，等我俩一起上线，几个大周期已经过去了。期间飞船就在宇宙间飘荡。”  
“难以置信你俩居然会这么没有警惕性。”  
“这也是副作用之一，你还觉得不是擎天柱的错吗？”  
“我联系他，看看他有没有这种症状。”  
救护车于是接通擎天柱的通讯。  
几个周期之后，事情变得更扑朔迷离了。擎天柱的变形齿轮运转正常，就是他突然就地变形有点吓到地球基地里的工作tf。擎天柱表示他的能量消耗也没有异常，当然，也坚决否认了篡改威震天底层协议的指控。之后威震天的通讯就响了，擎天柱先是对他关怀了一番，然后提出要接入系统帮他检查故障。  
“我建议你让他看看，如果真是病毒，早杀早完事儿。派克斯可是编程学院的头把交椅，我相信无论是谁输入了这个病毒，他都能解决的。”救护车拍拍威震天的肩甲。  
事情怎么就又进行到了你为螺丝刀我为螺丝的程度呢？威震天叹口气，他答应了擎天柱。  
收到接入许可的擎天柱立刻聚精会神的好好把火伴的系统查了个遍，顺手修几个bug，但始终也找不出到底是什么程序在阻止变形齿轮运转。一切事实都指向威震天自己。  
“威震天，我仔细检查过了，和救护车所说的情况符合，是你的底层协议阻止变形齿轮运行。我暂时找不出原因，不过我可以给你设计一个新的信息通路来控制变形齿轮。能量消耗的问题，我查了你的系统，大部分能量都流向火种仓，我想也是同样的原因，所以我设计一个子程序来平衡多余的能量。”擎天柱在通讯里说。  
“听起来不错，你动手吧。”威震天回答。  
修复的过程很快，几乎只花了几纳秒擎天柱就重写了系统协议。威震天试了试，发现自己的变形齿轮终于可以启动了，那种总是饥饿的感觉也消失殆尽。  
“你先执行这个程序，过几天再让救护车检查一下，看看效果如何。”  
威震天松了口气，一直折磨他的奇怪故障终于消除了，无论是敌人寻仇还是简单的系统bug，都终于被他解决掉了。

***

威震天已经许久没在自己的潜意识信息流中看到矿井了。在被称为梦境的信息流解构中，他觉得自己身处矿井之下，而这个地方前所未有的逼仄，昏暗。他觉得很饥饿，就像过去没有完成工作任务而领不到能量那样，饥饿攥着他的火种，他的油箱，恐惧从机体内部烧起一团火焰。  
即将下线的预感笼罩在他机体上，就像一层浓黑的雾，把他团团围住。他觉得火种发疼，在过去的五百万年里，只有少数几个时刻能让他有这样的感受。  
“够了。”  
威震天强迫自己结束梦境，把所有未来得及整理的信息统统打包压缩。然后从充电状态苏醒。  
他上线了光学镜，四周是一片黑暗，离上岗还有一段时间。他觉得火种疼痛的症状不像是假的，事实上也的确不是，不过一赛分之后，擎天柱就发来了信息，询问他机体情况。  
“我的火种突然疼了几下，现在已经没问题了。”威震天平静的回复领袖。  
“是不是我植入的程序有了什么副作用？我在想……你的火种仓也不会无缘无故的需要那么大能量，也许你还是应该再仔细检查一下火种。”  
“我说他渣的不用了，我没有任何问题，这么盼着我下线你就该直接朝我的火种来一枪。停止用火种链接来监视我，领袖。”  
对面没了消息，过一会儿才发来一句公式性的：机体运转不良需要多休息。  
威震天觉得自己真的不对劲了，他用不着这么怒气冲冲。况且这种愚蠢的愤怒除了搅乱脑模块以外没有任何好处。是的，他的确一直有个暴虐的坏名声，可他自己很清楚那些暴怒不过是他精心设计用来套住属下火种的缰绳，事实上他对情绪一直控制的很好。可今天不一样，他是真的无法自控的爆发出来了。  
威震天突然觉得很无助，此刻，他能感觉到顺着火种链接传来的悲伤情绪。他不知道这一切是怎么发生的，不知道要怎么解决，就像他的机体突然不属于自己了一样。  
之后三个太阳循环领袖都没有再发来消息，火种链接很平静，就像根本不存在一样。威震天觉得火种偶尔阵痛，但持续几纳秒就会恢复正常，所以并没有在意。比起这个，他要操芯的事情还太多了。救护车每天都会给他扫描一次，但结果都很好，看不出任何故障。威震天自我检讨：总觉得有Tf要害他，大概真的是有点被害妄想了。  
鉴于赏罚分明的信条，威震天觉得该把小卡车叫过来嘉奖一番，但事情不凑巧，地球上又在开什么乱七八糟的会议，作为汽车人城的代表，擎天柱忙得分身乏术，刚说了两句话就被新加入的通讯打断。所以威震天也就按下自己的情绪，继续把有限的精神投入到寻光号的无限混沌中去。  
这天，结束例行巡逻回到生活舱之后，擎天柱给威震天发来一个信息包裹，上面写着充电前打开字样。威震天一头雾水地打开，发现是两个标着上和下的包裹。  
“哦，我的奥利安有出息了，都开始写书了？”威震天无不欣慰的点点头，看来威字一号城没白去，还是得到了熏陶的。他暗自猜想：是自传体？不对，奥利安喜欢客观描述，大概是上帝视角，也许会把每一个汽车人都写一遍，那我呢？也许是反面角色，说不定是写怎么“改造”我的过程呢，和我相处的心路历程之类的。威震天觉得有点激动了，他赶紧打开“上”，结果光学镜内屏弹出来一个领袖大头。  
“很抱歉，最近太忙了，没有时间和你亲近，我是很想去寻光号的，但总是走不开，所以就抽时间给你做了个小程序。”  
威震天顿时感到不对劲，但一切都晚了，他的前挡板已经“咔哒”一声自己弹开了。  
“渣的！”  
威震天赶紧寻找停止键，结果根本没有！输入管开始自己充能了，被包裹的错觉沿着神经纤维扩散，他的紫色生物灯在黑暗中自己亮得喜庆，活像个游行花车。  
“等等……这……太荒谬了。”  
程序已经自顾自地开始模拟能量交换了，虚拟节点挤压着威震天的管子，他的机体开始发热，散热扇全负荷开启。随着能量液涌入对接系统，快感像高压电一样击穿了他的脑模块。又或者是程序直接刺激脑模块中的相应区域，所以一切才会来的这么迅猛。在过载降临之前，威震天意识到了什么，赶紧用手去堵，结果次级燃料——他自己的次级燃料依旧喷出来，弄得他机体上到处都是。  
整个过程威震天都处于跟不上节奏的状态，直到一切结束，他躺在自己的充电床上，上半身黏糊糊的。脑模块冒出来的第一个念头是“和擎天柱同归于尽算了，这就是个祸害。”第二个念头是“可惜了这么多浓缩能量，该死的装甲车就是不知节省。”第三个念头是“算了，他也是好芯，我还能怎么办？毕竟400万年也没有打死，洗洗充电吧。”  
总之，这次隔空拆卸并没有让威震天觉得乌云转晴，在结束过载之后，火种越发疼痛起来，直到他清洁好一切也没有好转。好在威震天已经习惯了这种疼痛，在把警告关掉之后，直接就进入了充电状态。  
威震天毫无知觉的闷头深度充电一整个工作日。在此期间，他彻底和他人失联了。通天晓简直不敢相信船长会旷工，连通讯也不接。和补天士碰头之后，补天士也觉得纳闷。  
“我说，老桶头不会终于跑了吧？这几天工作量是有点大，可我也有帮忙的。会不会，他跑到地球找大哥告我们状去了。”  
“不会，船长最讨厌碳基了，就算跑，也是跑回赛博坦。”  
“所以他就是跑了！——我们发个通缉令吧，赶紧把他抓回来干活。还有两门课没给学分呢，就这么跑了有没有责任芯啊。”  
“这样不好吧，要不然我们通知擎天柱领袖？”  
“对，大哥肯定知道怎么回事儿。”补天士立马接通了地球通讯，“寻光号呼叫地球，我是补天士。”  
“地球收到，我是天火。”  
“天火？大哥哪去了？”  
“刚才很着急的样子，和声波说了些什么我也没听懂（没有听），然后就让我把通讯接到实验室。他好像是去太空桥那边了。”  
——“完了，看样子老威头真的跑了，连大哥都出动了。”补天士摊摊手，“你说他不会连机械狗都不要了就一个tf潜逃吧。”  
“对啊！”通天晓拍了一下头雕，“我这就去找机械狗。”  
两个大周期之后，通天晓带着机械狗和补天士汇合了，一起出现的还有全副武装的擎天柱。  
“大哥，你不会是准备抓到老威就地正法吧。”补天士看着已经很久没出场过的粒子枪和战斗口罩，有点芯虚了。“不至于，他就是偶尔偷个懒儿，没必要用这个吧。我们找到他以后，先沟通，谈谈条件，休假加薪之类的都可以商量的嘛。”  
“你误会了，补天士。”擎天柱打开口罩，看见一边的机械狗龇着牙板一副立马就要扑上来的模样，用手掌做了个暂停的动作。“我是怕有tf袭击他，他现在身上没有武器，万一被绑架了呢？”  
“有道理！”通天晓说。“肯定是这样，否则船长不可能擅离职守。让我查一下监控，看看船长最后在哪出现的。”  
“让我来吧。”擎天柱说，他立马查阅了一个赛时之内的所有记录，发现威震天在进入自己的舱室之后就没有走出来过了。在确定好行动方案之后，大家立刻赶到威震天的生活舱门口。  
“让我把门炸开。”领袖举起粒子枪就轰门。等舱门被融出一个缺口之后，又飞起一脚踹开了舱门。  
威震天安安静静的躺在充电床上。爆破舱门的动静甚至都没让他醒过来。  
“我的普神啊，老威头是不是挂了！”补天士惊叫一声，不可置信的看着烟尘里一动不动的坦克。  
“他没有，我们的火种链接还好好的。”擎天柱拍了拍自己的胸甲，“只是很虚弱。”  
“我刚才听见了啥？”通天晓转过头，看着擎天柱。但擎天柱已经迈开大步走到威震天床边去了。  
也许是感应到了火伴的磁场，又或者是这环境实在太嘈杂了，威震天终于从一个长梦中醒过来。光学镜一上线，就看见擎天柱拿着粒子枪站在自己旁边，补天士和通天晓一脸被雷劈中的表情。他已经放弃猜测到底什么情况了，反正准没好事儿。  
“怎么回事？”威震天坐起身，盯住补天士，“这次又是什么？才安分了一小会就又闲不住了？”  
“船长，你已经失联了整整一个恒星周期了。”通天晓说。  
威震天查看了内置时间，真的已经过去了这么久。他简直像被锁死了一样，毫无知觉。  
“我们都以为你被抓走了。”补天士大声嚷嚷，“原来你就是躲在舱里偷懒。”  
“那你呢？”威震天又看向擎天柱。  
“我？”擎天柱看着这一地狼藉，顿时觉得天线隐隐作痛。“我……我地球还有事先走了。”  
擎天柱后退一步，被威震天伸手一把抓住臂甲，“忙什么，枪都带来了，我的门也被踹开了，现在想走？我的船上非紧急情况不能使用武器，你得留下给我做个检讨。”

***  
擎天柱端坐在威震天办公桌对面的椅子上，而威震天船长正在处理他缺席时候的事务。  
所以，这就是检讨方式吗？让我坐在这里，看他工作？擎天柱想。可这样安安静静地看着他不也挺好的吗？看看他，认真工作的样子多赏芯悦目啊。也不知道我做的小程序他运行了没有，喜不喜欢，不满意的地方还可以改进嘛，上个恒星循环火种里的波动会不会是他在运行程序？  
威震天抬起光学镜，看了一眼盯着自己的重卡。“很快就好了。”他说。  
擎天柱摇摇头，“不，我没有催促你的意思，你安芯工作，我也在处理事情”。打扰别的机工作是不可原谅的，领袖当然知道这一点，况且，当初还是他把威震天塞到船上来的。但神差鬼使的，他站起身，在船长办公室溜达了两圈，然后就慢慢挪到威震天身边去了。  
“你在干什么？”擎天柱俯下身，在威震天头雕旁边低声问。  
“领袖来视察工作？”威震天低笑。  
“不是，我只是好奇你在干什么。”  
“把新探索过的星区加入地图里去，分析星球的位置，主恒星情况，元素构成，看看它适不适合塞伯坦人移民。”  
“移民？”  
“这可都是没有任何生物的地方，我插个旗不过分吧。我这可是在为你开疆拓土啊领袖。以后等赛博坦机口再增加一些，就可以把这些星球都改造成适合塞伯坦人居住的地方。有些星球虽然不宜居住，但能量储藏很丰富，也可以当做备用的矿区。如果星系里有原住民，补天士就负责带着船员下去考察情况，看看他们文明等级如何，有什么文化习俗，记录他们使用的语言，然后登记在册。”  
“辛苦你了。”擎天柱没想到威震天给自己规划的工作量有这么大。他当时把前霸天虎首领丢上来，其实只是想着一方面有人看着他，另一方面也没什么劳累的地方。“只是，前几个恒星循环我和赛博坦以及12个殖民地开了会，红蜘蛛说赛博坦的火种热点依旧没有被激活，你知道的，领袖模块也已经毁坏了，所以现在，新生火种非常稀少，基本都是来源于火种伴侣之间融合火种，而且概率也非常低。我想，赛博坦想要从战争中恢复，增加机口，大概还需要很长时间。”  
威震天沉默了，擎天柱能感觉到火种链接中的悲凉和愧疚，他试着转移话题，就问起威震天手上数据板显示的数值都是什么意思，都有什么作用。终于，船长不堪其扰，命令他坐回自己的位置上去。  
“我问完最后一个问题就坐回去。”  
“说。”  
“我做的小程序，你运行了吗？”  
“别的先不说，你连终止键都没设计？”  
“为什么要终止？半途而废会很不舒服的。”  
“如果我他渣突然有急事呢？万一有敌人突袭你让我甩着管子去迎战？”  
“有道理，我现在就改。”擎天柱坐回自己的位置上。  
“还有，我一个人还需要和空气交换次级能量液吗？上次运行弄的我全身都是。”  
“是……是吗？”擎天柱看着威震天，面甲不自然的滚烫起来，一些奇奇怪怪的画面不由自主的被脑模块生成了，然后在内屏闪现。“这个……这个也可以改掉，改成模拟……模拟信号回馈就可以了。”  
“你结巴什么？你个小炉渣不知悔改还在瞎脑补？”  
“我悔改了，现在就悔改。”擎天柱低下头雕，继续在脑模块里修改程序。  
不一会儿，威震天的工作阶段性的完成了，他放下数据板，活动一下僵硬的轴承。“现在我们来说说你持枪闯到我的飞船上，还毁坏机舱结构的事儿。”威震天换了个舒适的姿势坐在自己的金属椅上，看着擎天柱。“想和我动手？”  
“不是，绝对不是，我联系不上你，连声波都说你的信号非常微弱，我才赶来的，我以为你被抓走了！”  
“质疑我的能力，更加不可饶恕。你过来。”  
擎天柱抿着下唇，慢慢挪过去。威震天示意他坐在桌子上，然后用手指敲了敲他的前挡板。  
“这个？”擎天柱向后缩了一下，“这个……咬坏了没有替换件，不信你问救护车，这个特别难修，天线和主能量管都可以随便咬的。”  
“和我讨价还价？”  
“总之，咬坏了，对你也没有好处。”  
“我清楚。打开。”  
威震天又敲了敲擎天柱的前挡板。领袖芯一横，就把卡扣打开了。原来已经充能（因为脑补自己火伴满身次级能量的样子）的管子因为即将到来的恐怖待遇吓得失去了活力，生物灯也只是微弱的闪着。威震天低沉的笑了几声，低头，把重卡银色的管子吞了进去。  
滚烫的口腔裹住了输出管的上半部分，与接口截然不同的压迫感使得重卡惊喘出声（他以为自己的管子要被咬掉了），舌头紧贴着管子的一侧摩擦过去，略有些粗糙的触感，十几个来回之后，灵活的舌头卷住管子膨胀的顶端，重重舔过去。  
“怎么样？”威震天把管子吐出来，握在手里揉捏撸动。银色的输出管已经精神地亮起了红蓝两色生物灯，楞节之间的缝隙也闪烁着渴望的电荷。“你的记忆里可没有过这个，是不是也删了？”  
“这是真的没有。我是说……”  
“我以前一直以为统治阶级都过着腐朽糜烂的生活呢。结果火种融合的时候看了看你的私生活，简直乏善可陈。”  
“说起这个，你的倒是非常丰富，导致我现在几乎无法直视一些同僚。”擎天柱语气里的不满简直要溢出来了，引得威震天又低笑了几声。  
“那你还不高兴？我这么多年磨练的技术就用在你一个机身上，况且火种也融合了。”  
“我倒希望你一直是我的。”擎天柱发出一声叹息，“从我们第一次见面的那一刻。”  
威震天没有再说话，他回应的方式是更深地把银色管子吞进去，让它挤进自己的食道，重卡惊讶地瑟缩了一下，又被那双有力的双手固定在原位。  
——别乱动  
威震天从通讯链接里警告他生涩的小卡车。而后继续保持自己的节奏，直到静电积累到相当的程度，达到输出阈值。  
“我……威……”  
擎天柱的脑模块几乎失去了完整组织语言的能力，他仰着头雕大口喘息，支离破碎的呻吟从他的发声器里发出，带着沙沙的电子音。  
——不用忍了，射给我。  
擎天柱的次级能量阀几乎听从前暴君的命令立刻打开了，滚烫的次级能量顺着进食管直接涌进油箱里。重卡模糊的想着油箱会不会无法转化次级能量？会不会导致机体障碍之类的事情，但大部分内存都集中在陌生的过载体验中了。能量输送完成之后，威震天意犹未尽地吸吮了两下膨胀的顶端，然后仔细舔了舔管子上面留存的次级能量。  
“好了，小卡车，我得去例行巡逻了。”威震天拍了拍重卡的腿甲，示意他把管子收起来。  
“巡逻？”擎天柱的脑模块显然还没有从过载中缓过来。他张大了光学镜盯着自己的火伴，好像有点理解上的问题。  
“我去看看我的生活仓有没有整修好，不然我就得找其他tf挤一挤了。现在这个时间，大部分船员都充电去了，我得去检查一下值班的家伙们有没有偷懒。飞船的数据倒是很不错。”  
“那对我有什么安排？”  
“你可以回地球了，我现在给你开太空桥。——不是说事务繁忙吗？”  
擎天柱现在一点儿也不想回地球，事实上，他哪儿也不想去。在过载之后，不是应该抱着火伴充电吗？他这么想着，就起身，从背后抱住准备开门的威震天。“可是，你还没有过载呢，这不太公平，不是吗。”  
火种链接的确会让机子们变得腻歪，就算是领袖也不能免俗。他亲吻着火伴的头盔，两只手温和地释放着脉冲电流，抚弄他能够到的一切小零件儿。  
“也让我取悦你，我想取悦你。”擎天柱低声说。  
“难不成领袖还想把我的两个油箱都灌满？”威震天低哑地笑了几声。  
“听起来是个好主意。不如我们就开始实施吧。”  
威震天叹了口气，打开自己的后挡板卡扣。“我只给你一个大循环。”


	4. Chapter 4

领袖食言了。事实证明，3个大循环之后他们还在办公室里拆，润滑液弄得到处都是，从墙上到办公桌，然后是他们正拆得火热的舱室地板。威震天骑在擎天柱腰上，疲劳的轴承发出金属摩擦碰撞的尖锐动静，他抬起自己，然后再靠着体重自由落体，坚硬的腹甲甚至都光学镜可见的凸起了一块儿，大概是因为过量的油液挤开了次级能量仓的所有折叠结构，当然还有一根领袖级的输出管在里面律动，腹腔的体积毕竟是有限的。擎天柱对于老对头这种不管不顾的模样喜欢的要命，说是要卖卖力取悦自己的火伴，开始抱着坦克抵在墙上拆的劲头也的确是个好的开始（况且威震天还胖了），不过到头来，还是前霸天虎首领自己动手丰衣足食。  
“奥利安……奥利安。”  
威震天嘶吼着他的名字，如果有机子（那么倒霉）从门口经过，大概以为船长在一边放战吼一边“铛铛铛”地殴打领袖。  
领袖的输出管又一次被挤入了次级能量仓口，完成接合。这次他只有一点儿次级能量可以输送了。况且再多一些，威震天的下腹腔大概就真的要爆开了。在完成之后，疲倦不已的威震天倒在领袖车窗上，关上了光学镜。  
他们又一起重启了一次，不过这次的时间就短得多了。等他们上线光学镜，擎天柱看着自己的火伴，这具曾经和他战斗过400万年的机体，火种中涌出无限感慨。  
“上次火种融合，我都没能好好看看你的火种，那时候我的光学镜已经过热下线了。现在，我想看看它。好吗？”  
威震天颇有些艰难地直起上半身，“我以为你早就看过了。”  
“如果是3D模拟，是的，我看过很多遍了，但我一直还没能直接看它在火种仓里燃烧的样子。”  
“好吧，来看清楚。”  
威震天打开胸甲，向火种仓发送指令，突然，一种莫名的恐惧猛地攥住他的火种，让他几乎从多重过载的余韵中冷却下来。——不，擎天柱不会伤害我的火种。威震天暗示自己，他强制打开火种仓，让绿色的火种显露出来。  
像一团剧烈燃烧的球形火焰，明亮，耀眼，带着特定的节奏有力的跳动着，细密的信息流联通火种仓内壁，而后把指令送往全身。这是一个塞伯坦人最精密而神秘的组件，储存着他的一生。擎天柱惊叹着，在芯中感慨不已，他撑起上半身，然后小心翼翼地靠近那颗火种。一种从火种深处传来的渴望让他的胸甲瞬间弹开了，他不可抑制地想要拥抱这颗火种。  
“我们……我们再融合一次。”  
“哈，不是只想看看吗？”威震天低声揶揄自己的火伴，但他也并没有把火种收回去的意思。当那颗同样明亮的蓝色火种出现的时候，他也和火伴一起共享着强烈的渴望。  
但一切突然戛然而止。  
就像被外力控制一样，威震天突然合上了自己的火种仓，低吼着试图远离擎天柱。突然的变故来的太快，擎天柱甚至还来得及做出反应，威震天就像逃离锈病一样从他怀里挣扎出去了。擎天柱的管子还卡在对方的次级油箱口上，这么一来，敏感的瓣膜和卡钳就被暴力撕坏了。  
“威震天？我……我没有想要伤害你，我……我不会……”  
威震天依旧被剧烈的恐惧支配着，他愤恨地盯着擎天柱向后退，直到贴住舱壁，才慢慢地瘫坐下来，次级能量从卡钳的裂口不断涌出来，混合着能量液，淌到地板上去。空气仿佛凝固起来了，擎天柱怎么也想不通，自己到底做了什么会让威震天这么恐惧。  
“你需要治疗，我……我叫老救过来，好吗？”擎天柱不敢靠近威震天，怕情况继续恶化。对方没有回应，他只能自作主张，接通了救护车的通讯。  
直到擎天柱和救护车把威震天抬到医疗舱，帮他止住能量液外泄，然后又注入一剂有神经镇定效用的药剂之后，威震天的意识才慢慢恢复，他茫然地看着擎天柱坐在他身边，看着他，光学镜里满是愧疚，而他自己的机体上连接着各种管线。  
“怎么回事？发生了什么？我怎么……”  
威震天试着坐起来，腹腔深处炸裂般的剧痛就让他闷哼一声，机体开始小幅度的颤抖。擎天柱赶紧把他按回充电床上。  
“是我伤到你了。我很抱歉。”  
“怎么可能？”  
“我也……说不清。你先休息，我去问问老救你的情况。”  
擎天柱拉上金属软帘，隔绝一部分光线，然后大步走到在医疗舱的另一边。威震天能听到他们谈话的声音，依稀有一些词句蹦进他的脑模块，“断开火种链接”几个词清晰的传过来，威震天觉得油箱也不太舒服了，似乎有什么东西在往上涌。一会之后，擎天柱走过来向他说明，情况还没有搞清楚，不过有很大可能是因他而起的，所以他就先离开了。救护车正在分析情况，相信不久之后就会出结果。  
此刻，威震天都快被火种链接里饱含的愧疚压垮了，更遑论对方本体。所以，他平静的点点头，和擎天柱告别了。  
“我到底是怎么了，救护车，我不知道，我好像不是自己了。”威震天深深叹了口气，对站在他身边为他记录数据的老医官说。“我并不觉得擎天柱会伤害我，我知道他不会的，我不明白我为什么要逃开。我这辈子从来没有怕过擎天柱，我没有，我甚至没有恨过他哪怕一纳秒。”  
救护车蓝色的光学镜里满是悲悯，“我正在想办法找出原因。只是……擎天柱他……他觉得是火种链接的问题，再加上之前的故障，他说回去会想办法，看能不能断开火种链接，好让你恢复正常。”  
“我不想断开火种链接。四百万年了，我知道我想要什么。”  
“如果真的是火种链接的原因呢？你知道，擎天柱总是希望你好的。他也很难过。”  
“他就是块炉渣。”  
救护车轻轻拍了拍威震天的肩甲，“伤口我已经给你焊好了，但最好还是不要走动吧，过一两个大循环就好了，卡钳裂开了，我暂时拿纳米胶水给你粘合，但要用还是需要一个新的，我已经向赛博坦发申请了，让他们给寻光号调一个备用零件。其他的你就不要多想了。”  
“老救，你说……我会不会……真的是个疯子？”  
“什么意思？”  
“也许我的脑模块真的有缺陷呢？也许我真的是个残次品，根本控制不了自己的行为？”  
“别瞎说，谁都有过故障，就我自己还有手抖的时候呢。现在不是修好了？要按你这么说，整个赛博坦，十三个殖民地，就没有一个正常机子，大家都是残次品。更不用说寻光号了，如果你是疯子，那寻光号其他机还不知道是什么邪神呢。派克斯……他有时候做事直来直去，他说和你断开火种链接，也不是因为你，是觉得他自身有什么问题影响了你，毕竟你知道，他被领袖模块升级过，在他拥有领袖模块的时候，原理上他的火种是和所有塞伯坦人链接的，所以，他不能成为任何tf的火种伴侣。现在，虽然领袖模块已经不在了，他也搞不清是不是依旧被影响着，所以才会做这个决定。”  
“我了解他的炉渣脑模块，我只是，觉得……”  
“觉得害怕？这没什么，在面对自己机体的异变时所有tf都会怕的，不过我会找到原因，要不然为什么要有专门的医疗单位呢。你今天就在这里充电吧，我好随时监控你的体征。”  
威震天觉得疲倦，深入火种的疲倦，在救护车关上灯之后，几乎什么都没想就立刻进入了深度充电状态。而救护车却没有办法安芯充电，回到他的生活仓之后，他把所有威震天的扫描信息都汇总起来，仔细检查。漂移坐在他旁边陪着他，一会儿，也撑不住爬在桌子上充电了。  
依旧现在的症状来看，威震天的机体仿佛急缺能量，所以才会锁定变形齿轮。一次变形过程不但会改变tf的装甲排布，同时也会改变能量供给方式。变形形态一般是工作形态，所以大量能量都会涌到与之相关的组件上去。而在基本形态的时候，突然多出来的能量都集中到了火种仓。但他的火种又没有什么变化。  
救护车觉得有些沮丧，威震天的火种扫描情况非常好，没有任何衰弱的迹象，但是……等等！救护车打了个激灵，他竟然一直没有注意到这么明显的数值变化。

 

***

——“醒醒，我告诉你个好消息！”  
救护车把威震天摇醒，威震天艰难地打开光学镜，发现自己又他渣睡过了工作时间。不过这次，在路边社的宣传下，大家都知道了船长被领袖拆进医疗舱的事情，所以每个人都勤勤恳恳干活，不想触霉头。  
“看看，这是你的火种，只是一个恒星循环前的体检数据。”救护车臂甲上的打开3D投影。“而这个，是昨天的。”  
“有什么区别吗？”威震天整合起脑模块信息处理途径，仔细盯着自己的火种看。  
“看这个！”救护车指了指其中一项数值，“你的火种能量特征变了。”  
“怎么可能？”威震天看着眼前的投影，要知道火种能量特征是tf的基本属性，也是独一无二的身份标识，难道说，他默默地成了另一个tf？这也太荒谬了，就算是在寻光号上。  
“只有一种情况会造成这样的改变，威震天，是小火种！”救护车激动的喊道，“虽然现有的例子都是异性伴侣之间才能有机会，但显然那不是全部真相。”  
“什么渣的火种？这是什么意思？”  
“就是说你的火种仓里有了个小火种。”  
这一瞬间威震天觉得自己的背甲都要竖起来了，他无法形容自己的感受，厌恶，恶芯？还是更多的，恐惧和愤怒。他不敢相信有一个活生生的的火种寄生在自己的机体里，操控着他的所思所想，篡改他的行为。  
“把它弄出去，现在！”他朝救护车怒吼。一边用力抓挠着自己的胸甲，“我要把他弄出去。”他弹开自己的胸甲，准备去抓自己的火种仓。  
“你在做什么！你会伤到自己的！”救护车按住威震天的臂甲，试着阻止他的动作，被愤怒的前暴君甩在地板上。金属剧烈撞击的声音让威震天愣住了，他看了看救护车，又看了看自己的手掌。  
“抱歉……我……我不应该，对不起救护车。我……”威震天大口呼吸着，散热扇也发出高负荷的咆哮。  
救护车站起身，看了看自己腿甲上的小凹陷，然后慢慢靠近病床，把手放在威震天肩甲上，释放沉稳的电流安慰他。“我不要紧，我给你打一针镇静的药剂，好吗？”  
“我不需要镇静，医生，帮帮我，我不想要这个，这……这是个故障，是个……寄生虫，把它清除出去。帮帮我。”威震天抬头看着老医官，赤红的光学镜里全是惊恐。救护车从来没见过他杀伐决断的船长露出这样的神情。  
“可是，小火种现在很弱小，根本不能独立存活。”  
“可我根本不知道，我没有……我没有允许过……”  
救护车叹口气，“我昨天查资料的时候看到一个火伴一方机体条件不好，移植小火种的案例。这样吧，等小火种再长一点儿，到可以捕捉的程度，大概就一个月循环，我就把这个小火种移植到擎天柱那里去，我还没有和他说这件事，你亲口告诉他吧，然后让他过来。我给你们手术。我知道他一定会很喜欢这个小火种的。况且，地球已经有几个汽车人幼生体了，擎天柱一向很喜欢的，也很方便照顾。你只要等一个月循环就好。不过……如果你真的等不了，我现在就可以让他下线。你的火种可以承受住强电磁脉冲，但小火种不行，如果没有火种仓的保护，大概几次脉冲就可以让他下线了。”老医官叹口气，双手目不可见地微微颤抖起来。  
“下线？你为什么说……下线？”  
“他也是一个塞伯坦人，虽然现在只有基本的意识——他想活下去，重新融合火种会切断信息链接，他只是很害怕，和我们一样，他不想下线，所以才控制你逃离。我……我说这些，不是以一个医疗单位的身份，而是作为一个朋友，但最终……这是你要做决定的事情。我已经把你火种仓的能量限制解除了，所以你可能会觉得饿，这是一些营养剂还有浓缩能量液。手术的事情，你想好通知我就行了。我尊重你的选择。你的伤口还需要静养，工作的事情就先放一放吧。”  
“我明白了。”威震天说，他垂下头雕，在医官离开之后，就下意识地拿起一罐能量液灌进嘴里去。他甚至不知道是自己真的饿了，还是被操控了行为，而无法区分这件事本身让他觉得可怕至极。一阵悉悉索索的动静突然从天花板传过来，打断了他的信息通路，威震天警惕地盯着被揭开的通风管，2秒之后，补天士从那里跳了出来。  
“老威头。”补天士压低了声音，又左右看了看，“我来看看你。”  
“为什么不走门？”  
“老救不让，说我会打扰你，怎么可能，我这么个开芯果儿。”  
“有什么状况吗？”威震天收起全部疑惑和惊恐，放到后台程序中去，整理出一个船长该有的姿态来。  
“没有，船上好得很，就是，有路边社传言大哥把你拆进医疗舱，是不是真的啊？如果是真的，我作为船长就要对大哥提点儿意见了。”  
“当然不是，只不过是过程中出了点意外。”  
“我就说嘛，大哥的风格一向是春风化雨的温柔型来着。”补天士抹了抹胸甲，“那我就放芯了，现在大哥在我芯中还是第一伟岸第一正义第一帅气，嗯……第二帅气吧，第一是我。所以你俩就是过于激情导致受伤？没想到啊老威，老房子着火？”  
“你能不能去岗位上待着，好好尽你的责？”  
“发火了啊，消消气，我给你一个补天士勋章怎么样？再有一个你就可以凑齐12个一套了。可以到十那儿领一个我的十比一可动模型。或者其他人的，比如大哥，怎么样？是不是很芯动？等等……不对，不能随便发，那就没意义了，等你好了给你发吧，表彰你老当益壮怎么样。就这么说好了，我回去了。保持愉快芯情哦！”补天士在机关枪一样自说自话一大套之后，又从医疗舱靠近舱壁的通风管钻了出去。威震天捏了捏鼻梁，考虑着等自己恢复了必须要好好检查一下通风管道了。他把这件事放入备忘录，然后又随手拿起营养剂塞进嘴里去。  
之后，他又断断续续地充了会儿电，有一些梦魇缠绕着他，再次醒来是因为小芯翼翼的敲门声。  
“进来吧。”威震天说。  
“船长，你……你感觉怎么样？”  
是漂移，在面对威震天的时候，他依旧总是带着一点战战兢兢。救护车在给其他故障机检查，所以漂移就自告奋勇地过来送药剂了。  
“救护车说……把这个补充剂吃了，还有这些能量块。”漂移把托盘放在威震天床头的小柜子上，“我打扰你休息了吗？”  
“没有，谢谢你，漂移。”威震天点点头，他发现漂移有意无意地在盯着他的胸甲看。被捕捉到眼神之后，漂移立刻把视线挪过去，低声道歉。  
“你知道了？”威震天低声问。  
“我不是……老救他没有告密，我是……我是融合火种的时候看到的，很抱歉，我会……我会保密的，我发誓！”  
“这没什么，漂移，你坐下吧。”威震天拍了拍病床边上的位置，“用不着紧张，我本来也没有要隐瞒的意图。”  
漂移看起来松了口气，他坐下了，然后开始放芯地观察船长的胸甲。“看起来没什么变化。”  
“那个东西……小火种，在火种仓里。”再次提起这件事，又让威震天觉得油箱有些不适，浑身起了一层静电。  
“普神啊！我真羡慕你，如果……如果我能有个小小的救护车在我火种仓里就好了。”漂移不好意思地笑了笑。  
“可它并不是什么缩小版的奥……它，什么都不是，只不过是双方信息库碰撞的副产品。它没有经过我的允许就占用我的资源，我的信息通路。”  
“这么说也没错，但毕竟是有一部分对方信息的不是吗？如果一个实实在在的塞伯坦人，他带着救护车的一部分信息编码生活着，我会觉得很幸福。但……这只是我的想法，但我没有这种运气。”漂移叹了口气，用手指轻轻推了一下托盘。“船长把这些吃了吧，赶快好起来。救护车说如果口味变了也很正常，我可以再给你更换其他味道的。”  
威震天点头，事实上，他也真的饿了。  
在把能量块往嘴里塞的时候，威震天的处理器开始运算漂移和救护车的话。关于“他”是一个塞伯坦人，或者只是一段不请自来的冗余信息。——救护车是医疗单位，自然是把一切火种都看得无比珍贵的，这是他的底层协议。而漂移，他是个缺乏安全感的机子，宗教能带给他安慰，这种信息传承大概也能达到同样的效果。但对于威震天自己来说，这一切都没有什么意义，奥利安·派克斯只有一个，起码在这个宇宙是这样，从宇宙大爆炸到一切坍缩抑或热寂，没有其他任何事物可以取代。

 

***

等威震天恢复之后，每天例行体检，也没有再提起要救护车帮他“解除故障”的话了。救护车想，大概，这个小火种还是能够活下来，然后由他转移到擎天柱的火种仓里去，他松了口气。鉴于此，他已经告知了擎天柱不能断开火种链接（不然以此链接为数据养料的小火种会枯萎下线），虽然他并没有说明具体原因。救护车觉得这件事还是由当事机直接沟通比较好。  
威震天是自己决定去荣格那儿做一次芯理咨询的，他不知道芯理医生之前有没有接触过这种情况，不过聊聊总也不错，就当是脱敏治疗吧。  
在例行寒暄之后，荣格突然掏出一大包能量糖放在桌子上让威震天吃，而且全都是他现在喜欢的口味。  
“你也知道了？”威震天的金属下巴都快惊掉了。  
“知道什么？”  
“小火种的事情。”  
“你有小火种了？”这下芯理医生的橙色下巴也要掉下来了。“这么快？”  
“什么意思这么快？好像你早就知道似的。”  
“是我的表达有问题。”荣格咳了一声，“我的意思是，我听说只有火种属性不同的tf融合火种才能有小火种，你这是……”  
“我也不明白。”  
“会不会，擎天柱其实是个女tf？想想看，为什么全是女tf的殖民地认为他是精神领袖呢？是不是很可疑？领袖模块不也能产生火种嘛，为什么擎天柱就毫无障碍地戴上了。——也可能是普神的赐福呢。”  
“不不不，我现在不想讨论这个小火种是怎么来的，我只想赶紧把它弄走。”  
“弄走？这并不是我的业务范围啊。”  
“我知道，我是准备把它放到擎天柱火种仓里去的。”  
“那……也行，不就没你什么事儿了吗？汽车人城的tf会照顾一切的。”  
“可我为什么没有感到轻松，移除寄生虫不应该让我觉得舒芯吗？”  
“小火种和你的火种之间也是有链接的，和火伴之间的链接差不多，要移植，必定要切断信息链接。会让你产生不舍的情绪也很正常。”  
“可是我……还是觉得不对劲。”  
“你想得太多了。这样吧，我最新研究出一种故事疗法，具体说就是我给你讲个故事，你带入其中的角色，然后从现实中暂时解脱出来。要试试吗？”  
“来吧。”  
“好的，我们就从天地初开说起。”  
“真的要这么久远吗？”  
“你治不治？”  
“你说，你说。”威震天觉得芯理医生怎么也变得这么暴躁了。  
荣格点点头，开始叙述。  
“话说在天地初开之际，有一个金属星球历经了数亿年的时光，在宇宙中运行，也许是一次撞击事故，又或者是离子风暴，总之，在某个时刻，这个星球拥有了自己的意识。之后，他决定，给自己起名赛博坦。有了自我的意识之后，他就会把自己和别的存在区分开，也意识到了衰败的必然性，为了保证自身安全和运转良好，他决定将一部分自我分化成不同种类，用来做维护和保养工作。他有一个巨大的数据库，储存着从他诞生之后所收集的所有信息数据，他把这些数据按功能打包出去，于是，在特定区域，冒出许多明亮的数据包，后来，这些数据包被称为火种。这些有自我意识的火种依据自身储存的信息自我组装，开始在赛博坦上工作。”  
“医生我打断一下，这是你编造的还是有科学依据？还是……漂移的那些个宗教书上写的？”  
“故事，这是一种场景，你只要试着身临其境就够了，好吗？”  
“行吧。”威震天往自己嘴里塞了两颗能量糖，用力咀嚼。  
“我们继续。之后，随着地表的塞伯坦人越来越多，就形成了自己的文化和阵营，之后，如你所知的，就是阶级。”  
“我又打断一下，既然星球控制了火种的产出也规划好了火种的未来，那他难道没想到会出现差异和隔阂吗？”  
“这个宇宙的本质是混沌，一个微不足道的bug会造成不可预估的巨大后果。就算是赛博坦也不可能精准的控制一切。”  
“所以……我就是赛博坦的bug？是这意思吗？”  
“我认为到你上线的年代，bug已经多得堵不住了，系统接近崩溃。赛博坦需要一次重启，彻底的重启。”  
“这我能理解，几年前赛博坦的确重启了，之后自我修复得也很快。听说现在矿脉都恢复的差不多了。但……火种热点却迟迟没有激活。按你这么说，是赛博坦不需要工作机来维持他了吗？”  
“我们换个角度，比如你是赛博坦，你辛辛苦苦生产的火种互相厮杀，不仅不工作，还增加他的劳动量，你会怎么想？”  
“不再生产火种了？”  
“是啊，所以伤芯的赛博坦就不生产火种了嘛。不是说自由是一切有感知力生物的权利吗？赛博坦也想要自由，于是就决定让塞伯坦人自己生产火种，自负盈亏，他不管了。况且提前规划好一个机子的一生本来就是种傲慢的错误，不是吗？”  
“言下之意是因为我杀了那么多塞伯坦人，赛博坦就惩罚我生小火种？”  
“别这么说，他也许喜欢你呢？又或者他考虑这个问题的时候刚好看到你了，又或者擎天柱是个女tf，总之，这个世界很随机的。但你胸甲里的小火种是一个塞伯坦人，和你一样，有自我意识。当然，现在你掌握着他的生存权，你当然可以随意摆布他了，你有这个权利，怎么行使还是看你自己。对了，我听说这种火种下线的幼生体并不像我们一样，一下线就拥有完整的系统，他们开始的时候像迷你金刚一样小，也不会变形，甚至语言程序也要慢慢安装，基本上是个半成品，几次升级之后才能成为完全形态。所以，后天的环境也挺重要的。寻光号也许并不适合幼生体，汽车人城就不错。”荣格点点头。  
“等等，如果我把他移植给擎天柱，等他下线之后，他就会自然地接受他看到的一切？那些碳基，人类的生活方式，擎天柱的信条……他就会变成一个擎天柱的复制品！”  
“也不尽然，他不是还有一半儿你的编码吗？不会全盘接受的。”  
“我想起来了，老救也说过，他说‘汽车人幼生体’，他们已经默认了小火种的阵营了。”  
“不然呢，霸天虎幼生体？”  
“这不应该让他自己选吗？”  
“谁让最开始他就在汽车人城上线呢？”  
威震天看了看微笑的芯理医生，叹了口气。“我算明白了，你在给我下套——想让我把他留下。”  
“不不不，那不符合职业道德，我只是提供一些信息给你参考。怎么决定是你自己的事。”荣格微微额首，展露出一个高深莫测的笑容。

——TBC


	5. Chapter 5

一个月循环之后，威震天火种仓里的小火种已经成长到了光学镜可见的程度（一个像素大），为了避免威震天情绪波动，救护车并没有把全息扫描给他看过。而更让他烦躁的是由于威震天最近没有联系擎天柱，这位老朋友一天给救护车留二百条消息，“威震天怎么样？”“威震天吃过能量了吗？”“他的机体故障检修出来了吗？”“他今天芯情怎么样？”……当然，这其中也会象征性地夹杂一些和救护车有关的问题以示关切。救护车被骚扰得怒从心头起，恨不得冲去地球给领袖的天线卸下来。  
不过，无论如何，看着一个新生的小火种成长总是让医疗单位开芯的——这还是颗绿火种呢，虽然还很小很小。就在医官整理数据的时候，威震天准时地推开门进入了医疗舱。  
“救护车，早……”  
“我说你到底准备什么时候告诉擎天柱啊，这事儿已经影响到我芯理健康了。”老医官打断威震天的招呼，“地球基地说擎天柱整天干完了工作就自己一个重卡停在停车场上，假装自己是地球车，这眼看着已经疯掉一大半了，你就行行好吧。”  
“你希望我早点把小火种送出去？”威震天在医官办公桌前落座。  
“总之现在手术条件已经成熟了，擎天柱也肯定一兆个乐意，你把他喊过来，沟通一下，然后我给你们手术，事情就圆满结束了不是？”  
“作为一个医疗单位，你难道不想观察一个幼生体成长吗？”  
“那是肯定的，就算不是医疗单位——事实上任何tf都会想的，除了你。”救护车顿了一下，觉得自己语气不太好，“我是说，一部分，应该也有一部分tf对此没什么正面想法。我理解你，也会支持你，只是……现在是手术的最好时机。”  
“在来之前，我在镜子里观察他，我能看见他了……他就这么……凭空冒出来。”威震天叹口气，“我会联系擎天柱的，他大概下个太阳循环就能过来。到时候就麻烦你了。”  
救护车点点头，继续给威震天做每天的日常扫描。他仔细地把小火种的信息记录在案，然后第N次嘱咐威震天按时吃补充剂和足够的能量。

 

***  
接到威震天简短的信息：尽快过来。之后，擎天柱一头雾水且又有些不详的预感，他觉得救护车对他隐瞒着什么（其实是懒得理），威震天的态度更成问题。综合考虑，前景并不乐观。他运算了一下，得出以下结论（取小数点后两位），73.56％威震天得了不治之症，14.76％威震天的芯理/机体状态还是不适合火种融合，剩下的可能性分为几百个小项甚至包括宇宙辐射变异以及威震天的芯另有所属，叫他去摊牌。总之没什么好事儿。擎天柱芯情沉重地布置完工作，踏上太空桥。  
老对头在另一面等着他，表情和磁场都看不出什么端倪。他们打了个漫不经心的招呼，然后一起沉默地走过走廊，直到擎天柱终于沉不住气了，打破缄默的冰层。  
“威震天，我希望你对我坦诚，任何情况都已经在我的考虑范围之内，我只想要一个真相。”  
“这就是我叫你来的目的不是吗？”威震天的语气中隐隐有些怒火，虽然他知道这一切并不是擎天柱的错，处心积虑要融合火种的tf是他自己。“我会让你看到的，等到我的生活仓。”  
“好。”擎天柱简短的回答。沉默又笼罩上来，这次，领袖敏锐地察觉到了对方磁场的剧烈波动和火种链接里复杂的情绪，这种情绪随着目的地的靠近而越发浓烈，甚至还伴随着尖锐的恐惧。领袖觉得奇怪，他之前几乎从未在火种链接里捕捉过这样的情绪数据，而最近却越发频繁了。（这也是他猜测绝症的原因之一）他们现在距离如此之近，领袖甚至伸手就能碰到自己的火伴，这种违和感就越发强烈。  
进入威震天的舱室之后，前暴君坐在充电床边缘，然后示意擎天柱也坐过来。  
“长话短说，不需要什么修饰。”擎天柱低声说。  
威震天点点头，把擎天柱的手放在自己后颈的数据端口。  
“我给你开了白名单，你可以自己进来看看。”  
擎天柱此时已经顾不得考虑威震天的接入过敏症状了，他立刻完成数据对接，把自己的意识涌进对方的神经网络中去。他小芯又仔细地查看了上次受伤的零件，脑模块，变形齿轮，能量供给，防火墙，一切都很正常地运转着，就像他所熟悉的那样。最后，他接入火伴的火种仓。这里在赛博空间中就像一个微型宇宙，信息高速流入流出，无数闪着光点的集合数据包压缩和释放着自己。——没什么异常。擎天柱自言自语，他四处张望着，突然注意到一小团绿色在（似乎有自我意识地）慢慢地接近他，好像并不被这个繁忙的宇宙管辖。“是一个冗余数据包？”擎天柱想，他下意识地摊开手，那团绿色就立刻落在他掌心里。  
在接触的瞬间，擎天柱什么都明白了。  
他的意识立刻返回自己的机体，然后结束数据链接。  
“普神啊！”擎天柱盯着自己的老对手，“这是……是真的吗？是一个小火种？我们的小火种？”  
“你不是都看到了吗？眼见为实，我又不是补天士，难道我还能恶作……”  
一个拥抱打断了威震天准备的揶揄，一个紧得几乎要在威震天机体上留下凹痕的拥抱，擎天柱的头雕就靠在威震天颈侧。威震天感到一两滴液体落在他肩甲上，接着是更多。  
“你是真的被碳基带坏了，变得软弱了，看看你，我真不敢信和你打了400万年。——还没赢。”  
“我……我光学镜过热了，需要清洗液冷却一下。”  
“你还有哪儿过热？”  
“我哪都过热”  
“你怎么不过热停机呢？”  
“是——小火种跟我说他饿了，要能量吃。”  
“这就会打着小火种的旗号给自己弄好处了？”  
擎天柱这才松开自己的火伴，“是真的，他跟我说饿来着。虽然现在连语言程序都没有，但基本的情绪数据还是能解读的。而且——他认得我！他居然认得我。哈！”擎天柱高兴得差点变形。  
威震天飞快地闪了闪光学镜，觉得老对头这运算能力是真的降低了，现在他的逻辑思维大概和扫地机器人相差无几。不过——不也挺不错的嘛，甚至还有让机性趣盎然的作用，就在两机又要擦枪走火的当口儿，老医官的咆哮通讯突然接了进来。  
“我说威震天，手术都准备好了，你们俩在哪儿呢？”  
威震天停下了在对方车窗玻璃上抚弄的动作，而擎天柱也注意到了这突然地停顿。  
“机体不舒服？”擎天柱紧张地问。  
“我该……去做个体检，例行检查。”  
“这个比较重要，我陪你去。”擎天柱松了口气，把对接程序压抑到后台，调整能量流向，然后和威震天一前一后走出了舱室。  
一路上，领袖依旧压抑不住喜悦，在“我能做些什么？我该学点什么教程？我能告诉所有tf吗？”素质三连之后，威震天莫名觉得非常烦躁。  
“你到底在高兴些什么？领袖？”他低声质问。  
“我凭什么不能高兴啊，这可是我们的小火种。”说完这句之后，擎天柱猛然觉察到威震天的情绪不大对劲，事实上，从一开始他就发现火伴情绪有些微妙的负面，但他高兴过头了，下意识忽略了过去。“所以……你不高兴？”  
“我问你，当年你拥有领袖模块的时候，明明可以制造很多火种，你为什么不？”  
“因为我不希望他们由我的意志支配着上线。战场也并不是什么迎接新生命好地方。”  
“那这一个呢？有什么区别吗？”  
“你怎么能把他和领袖模块生产的火种混为一谈？这太荒谬了，他是我们的小火种。是火种融合产生的小生命。而且现在是和平时期！”  
“我可没觉得有任何不同。”  
擎天柱被这句话硬生生地熄灭了一切幸福感，于是，他终于明白了火种链接里一切愤怒，恐惧还有不安的源头，“你不想要他？”  
威震天决绝地点了点头，“我和救护车商量好了，如果你愿意，就把他移植到你的火种仓里，如果你不想，我就……把他从船舷丢出去。”  
“丢出去？你有没有意识到他也是个塞伯坦人？他在你的火种仓里，在你的记忆中枢里，他能感受到你的情绪，他会难过的！”  
“那就把他带走，从我这儿带走。我本来是准备用强电磁脉冲直接让他下线的。”  
擎天柱不可置信地看着自己的火伴，然后深深置换了几次，努力让自己的声音听起来不像在发烫。“你想让他下线？你怎么能……”  
“哈，这难道是第一个在我手里下线的塞伯坦人吗？有什么可惊讶的，还是说，只是因为他有你的CNA编码，你就更关心他的死活？你这是伪善啊，领袖。你可以原谅我屠杀半个星系，却为了一颗火种发火？”  
擎天柱无法回答，他沉默了许久，才开口低声说：“什么时候手术？”  
“就现在。”威震天推开医疗舱的门。“就现在。”  
不用任何解释，救护车也察觉到了大步走进来的两个tf之间气氛紧张，他们保持着沉默，没有任何眼神交流，擎天柱甚至连礼貌的微笑都冻结了，只是微微点头向医官示意。救护车在芯里叹了口气，他不知道威震天是怎么描述这整件事，但目前来看，情况是最坏的那种。  
“擎天柱，我先给你做个机体检查，至于威震天，他的监控数据很好，就不用再检查了。不如……威震天你出去散散芯，一个大循环之后回来，我们开始手术。”  
威震天点头，然后大步离开了。  
整个医疗舱继续保持着几乎固态的缄默，机械运转的白噪音作为底色，让安静显得更像悲伤的留白。救护车把各种管线连接到擎天柱机体上，然后查看数据和扫描。他不知道对方这种情况还能不能进行手术——他看见那颗明亮的蓝色火种缩成了一小团，黯淡地沉在火种仓底部，几乎停止了跳动。  
“派克斯，你想谈谈吗？”  
“你早就知道了。”  
“我是船上的医疗官。”  
“我没有怪你的意思。我只是，没想到会这样。如果知道，我是不会融合火种的，我很后悔，不，我后悔最开始试着和他修复关系，这都是我的原因。而我出于一己私利的想法几乎使得一个无辜的塞伯坦人下线。这种事情实在不应该再进行下去了，等小火种具备独立生存的条件，我就解除火种链接，老朋友，我很抱歉给你带来这么多麻烦。”  
“所以，就是因为他要把小火种移植到你这里，你就要和他解除火伴关系？”  
“不是这么简单，救护车，他……他从开始，到现在，从来没有在意过除他之外的生命如何存在，过去，我能够容忍这种自我中心，是因为我以为他至少还在乎，他对这个世界是有希望和爱意的。事实上我只是被自己的感情蒙蔽了。你知道他刚才对我说了什么吗？他利用这件事来抨击我，因为他憎恨我所代表的一切。这就是他的最终目的，打垮我，甚至不惜牺牲一个小火种。现在他的目的达到了。”  
“派克斯，我觉得你有点偏激了。你不该用这种战时思维来解释你们之间的情况，你要知道威震天他真的被吓坏了……”  
“你不了解他，你所看到的都是他想让你看到的，明白吗？他知道你是个医疗单位，所以装出一副恐惧的模样来博取你的信任。他很清楚每个人的弱点。”  
“派克斯，你真的需要冷静。这件事不是简单的归因于‘他想打垮你’就能解决的。你们需要好好沟通一下。”  
“你已经被他骗过了，老朋友，但我不会再上一次当了。我需要尽快手术，把我的小火种带回去，免得他再想出什么诡计来利用它。”  
救护车摇摇头，对这两个机子感到深深的绝望。现在，他只能履行医官的责任，强迫自己把注意力转移到手术准备中去。

 

***

威震天在推开医疗舱的瞬间就后悔自己说了那些话，他当然知道怎么行之有效地激怒擎天柱，但他没必要这么做的，他到底是在生谁的气呢？总之也并不是自己的火伴。很大的可能性，他在生自己的气。  
威震天漫无目的的在走廊踱步，直到发现自己就在界标的舱室门外。他轻轻敲了敲门，老朋友热情地迎接了他。  
“你一直很忙，今天怎么有空过来找我？”界标让威震天坐在椅子上，自己坐在旁边。  
“我……我在准备一个手术，大概一个大循环之后。”  
“啥？”界标拍了拍大腿，“你故障了？”  
“算是吧，我……我不知道该怎么说。”  
“不会是你那个火伴儿又把你弄伤了吧，我说他再这样你得揍他，不能忍着。”  
“是我有小火种了。”  
界标沉默了几纳秒，面甲上露出极度费解的神情。“这四百万年你都经历了什么？我知道打仗，可打仗也不能改变tf的性别啊？——能吗？”  
“我也不明白，说实话，直到现在我都无法理解发生在我身上的事，一个陌生的火种寄生在我的火种仓里让我很……恐惧。所以，我做了个懦弱的决定，我决定放弃这个小火种，把他移植给擎天柱。”  
“凭什么啊，这可是生在咱们船上的小家伙，怎么能送给别的tf呢？当然，我也没有别的意思，你的火伴儿不错，但幼生体还是在我们身边好，对不对。我们可以教他读《和平之路》，还能手把手教他打架，他以后出门就无敌了。”  
“我不知道，但这种脆弱的存在在我身边就没有过好下场，我……我很怀疑自己能不能保护好他。但是，擎天柱肯定能的，他很擅长和这些小东西打交道，保护他们，让他们好好成长。而我……我想守住的东西，从来没有一次能成功。就像那时候……我没能救你一样。我这双手只会破坏一切。”  
“那件事你说过很多次啦，我接收器都要听故障。我知道你去拿了手稿而没有找我，我要是在那儿也会同意的，那手稿可是你的心血——我那时候活着唯一的念想就是帮你把他们传播出去。所以你不用再忏悔一次了。”  
“那是我下意识的选择，说明……说明我本质就是一个残酷的tf，我怎么可能照顾一个幼生体呢？如果是奥利安，他会毫不犹豫地去救人。”  
“好吧，他是个好样的，那也不能说明他天然就该拥有小火种啊，否则干嘛不直接长在他火种仓里？在火种星球的时候你又救了我一次，难道不能说明什么？这么久，和这些tf一起航行，经过那么多奇怪的事儿，你不也都解决好了吗？怎么多一张嘴威震天船长就突然干不了了？你这样，你要是觉得不太舒服——虽然我也不知道怀小火种是个什么感觉，我说得不好你别怪我——就当他是个咱们的矿工兄弟，四肢头雕都因为矿难没了，借住在你的火种仓里。等他上线，船上所有tf都能帮你一起照顾他，他就是三个补天士绑一块我们也能治住他。”  
威震天脑补了一下三个补天士绑一块上蹿下跳的可怕景象，顿时觉得世界怕是要毁灭了。不过，经过这次谈话，他终于觉得抛弃他许久的平和又再次降临了。  
“我饿了。”威震天低声说。  
“那肯定的，你现在是两个火种，我们去大吃一顿庆祝。”  
“你说得对，”威震天点头，“只要吃饱了，就没什么好怕的。”  
界标唱起一首在矿井之下的劳动号子，威震天在第二小节跟着唱了起来。

 

***

在用能量糖和浓缩能量液填满油箱之后，威震天觉得芯情好多了。他回到医疗舱，擎天柱正坐在那儿等着他，带着战斗口罩，就像准备审犯人似的。  
“我们开始手术吧。威震天。速战速决。”擎天柱的声音听起来非常平静，平静到冷漠的程度。  
“事实上，我不打算做手术了。”威震天说。  
“啥？”正在准备器械的老救挥着一把扳手就冲了过来，“什么玩意儿？手术是能量糖豆儿吗？你想吃就吃不想吃就不吃？”  
“你又在耍什么花招？”擎天柱“蹭”地一声站起来，“我警告你，如果你觉得你可以利用这个小火种达到什么不可告人的目的，你就是白费心机。你想用他来要挟我？”  
“这么说过分了，派克斯。”救护车拉住擎天柱的臂甲示意他坐下，结果根本没什么用处，激愤的重卡引擎轰鸣着，直接朝威震天冲了过去。  
“你今天必须把我的小火种给我，否则……”  
“怎么？你还想强迫我吗？”  
“我为什么不能呢？你根本不想要他，你恨他，因为他是我的，他身上有我的编码，你想折磨他来伤害我，不是吗？我告诉你威震天，今天只要我还上线，就不会让你把他当做一个战俘。”  
“战俘？你在说什么？”  
“难道不是吗？你难道不就是以折磨战俘声名在……”  
一记远程扳手狠狠砸中了擎天柱的头盔，打断了他准备说出口的尖锐词句。  
“奥利安·派克斯你烧坏了脑模块吗？”救护车走过来，把扳手捡起来握在手里。“他是你的火种伴侣，现在又有了小火种，你把战争时期的事情拿出来攻击他有什么意思？你要是想开军事法庭回地球去开。我这儿是医疗舱！”  
“我知道我在说什么，你等着看吧，他马上就要跟我谈条件了。说吧，你到底要怎样才会把小火种还给我？”  
“那我要让你失望了，领袖，我并不想和你谈什么条件。我要回去休息，之后还有工作要做。”  
“威震天，等等。”救护车叫住了转身离去的tf，“你真的决定好了？他再大一些，就不太好移植了。”  
威震天点头，“抱歉啊，老救，让你准备了这么久，费了很多心思。我改天请你喝高纯。好吗？”  
“其实，这样最好了——手术还有失败的可能性。你好好休息吧。什么也别多想，我会和你一起好好照顾小家伙的。”救护车把威震天送到舱门外，然后怒气冲冲地折回来。  
“你没有帮上一点忙！我认识你这么久，就从没见过你这么炉渣的一面。我应该给你扫描一下脑模块。”救护车冲坐在金属椅子上低着头雕的擎天柱吼。  
“我……我今天过来，先是知道了有了小火种，然后又知道威震天根本不想要他，现在？他又想要了。我不知道该怎么反应，我的逻辑模块已经整个短路了。”擎天柱把头雕埋进手掌里。  
“你有没有想过，威震天他是一个TF，他也会害怕，也会不知所措？一个生命出现在他火种仓里，他不太适应，这不是情理之中的事情吗？你为什么表现的像块巨型炉渣一样？”  
“我不知道……我只是，下意识觉得他不想要小火种是因为我的编码，所以说话就有点攻击性。”  
“那是有‘点儿’攻击性？如果我不阻止你，你怕是是要把他整个tf都否定完了。你是真的觉得他养不好小火种吗？”  
“当然不是！不是的，我不是那个意思，我不是。我不知道为什么要那么说，只是觉得小火种不被接受，得不到爱很可怜，我想保护他。我只是想保护他，我不想让他知道家人在排斥他。是我不对，我忽略了威震天的想法，因为他一直那么强大，意志坚定，雄韬伟略，我根本没考虑到他会有这些情绪波动。”  
救护车叹口气，“你得好好跟他聊聊，好吗？跟他道歉，告诉他你的真实想法。”  
“你觉得他会原谅我吗？”擎天柱抬起头看了看老朋友。  
“不试试怎么知道呢？”救护车拍了拍老朋友的肩甲，“不过你今天真够混蛋的。去吧，如果他还让你进舱门就成功了一半儿。”  
擎天柱点点头，然后起身，慢慢走出了医疗室。

 

***  
擎天柱试探性地点击了门铃程序，无人应答。他手足无措地守在舱门边，又小芯翼翼地给威震天发去一个内线消息，“我想和你聊聊。”等了几个循环，舱门打开了，舱室里没开灯，只有威震天的红色光学镜黯淡地闪烁着。他坐在床头，看起来刚从充电状态醒过来。  
“我们敞开说吧，擎天柱，小火种是不可能给你的。虽然是我提议要手术，但我现在选择终止，我有这个权利。他是在我火种仓里长出来的，我会管好他，就不用领袖费芯了。”从发声器里传出的低哑音频伴随着沙沙的电音，让擎天柱意识到养育一个火种有多么令机疲劳。他走过去，坐在威震天身边。他记忆中威震天的光学镜有过这么黯淡的时候吗？简直就像一颗行将就木的恒星，他忍不住想要亲吻它们。但他最终还是克制住了自己。  
“我不是来……”  
“就算你觉得我作为一个战犯没有资格孕育小火种，他也已经在这里了，除非你真的无视机权，强制打开我的火种仓，把他带走，否则这一切就这么定下来了。我说得够明白了，你没必要再来说服我。”  
“我不是那个意思。我不会强制把他带走的。我……我不知道自己在说什么。我刚才在医疗舱说的一切都……我说了很多气话，我就是块炉渣。告诉我怎样才能让你原谅我，只要不涉及原则，我都可以办到的。”  
“原谅你？你又做错了什么呢？因为你说了真话？我还没有昏聩到那样的程度。霸天虎也不搞一言堂。”  
“那不是真话！我失去了理智，我根本不是那么想的，我只是……想到被抛弃和背叛是很悲伤的……我经历过，所以不希望小火种再经历一次。”  
“所以还是我的问题，对吗？因为我的过去，你就没法再对我抱希望。”  
“不是这样！我很开芯，这整件事都让我觉得很幸福，能和你一起创造一个生命，我们的小火种，安稳的在你的火种仓里生长，和我们的火种链接在一起。我从来没有觉得自己这么幸运过。我知道，这有些让你难以接受，你觉得他在改变你，但改变不一定是坏事，不是吗？我承认，你说你不想要他的时候，我觉得你在排斥他，同时也排斥我，我有些……生气，因为我以为自己已经拥有你了，不用再担惊受怕你会离开我……”  
“我还有工作，你走吧。”威震天打断擎天柱，疲倦地指了指门。  
“我不走。我还没履行义务。”  
“我现在没芯情对接。”  
“是现在还是永远？”  
威震天关上光学镜，摆出一副拒绝沟通的模样。擎天柱叹口气。低下头雕，在那对儿暗淡的光学镜上分别落下亲吻。火伴的靠近让机体不由自主的欢欣鼓舞起来，威震天下意识向擎天柱的怀里靠了靠。而这个小动作被领袖捕捉到了，他又吻了吻对方僵硬得往下撇的嘴角，火种链接里开始涌动起渴望的浪潮，虽然坦克的模样还是不情不愿的。  
“刚才是你故意激怒我的，对不对？你也应该有点让步才公平。”擎天柱低声说。他顺着对方颈侧的管线亲吻着，用舌尖拨弄极度敏感的神经纤维和细碎的零件。前暴君的发声器发出一些舒适的低呼声，事实上，他早就忍得不耐烦了，如果这该下线的重卡能给他一个台阶下，他干嘛要和自己过不去呢？  
坦克后挡板的卡扣解锁了，擎天柱了然地把那片笨重的盔甲拆下来，然后扶着对方的腰部装甲往一边带，示意对方趴伏过去。威震天从发生器里发出几声低哑的不满，但他的确应该有些让步的模样，所以他还是顺着力道趴下，然后抬起自己的底盘。这个动作带出了几股淡紫色的润滑液，顺着接口外沿一直淌到腹甲和胸甲上去。  
他想事情进展到这儿自己已经不需要再费口舌，趴着爽就完了，但他的火伴并没有如他所想的那样伏在他身后一插到底，而是小心翼翼地亲吻起他的接口来了。  
“炉渣！”威震天含糊地咒骂着，被温柔舔过的外置节点反馈出强烈的感官信息，但这不够，他无比深刻的知道自己需要被那根该死的大管子狠狠贯穿，就像上次那样，骑在那根领袖级的管子上向下滑，让他的体重完成一切，那是最好的部分，他的所有节点都在瞬间被劫持了，次级能量仓被由下而上撞击得几乎移位。为什么这次领袖不乐意给他那样直截了当的快感了呢？——他们融合过火种！小炉渣知道他想要什么。答案显而易见——这个黑芯的小炉渣是故意的。  
威震天恼怒的低吼了几声，想逃离这种温柔的折磨，一双手比他更早的预见到了这种意图，直接把他按回床板上。  
小炉渣，欺人太甚！威震天用力挣扎了几次，竟然没有丝毫效果，他结结实实地被惊住了。以往在你死我活的战场上，从来都是他这样压着擎天柱打的（并不是）现在居然沦落到这种地步。也就一个月循环没有锻炼！威震天叹了口气，认栽了，乖乖的趴在那儿“享受”火伴轻描淡写的口活儿，润滑油就像节流阀坏了一样涌出来。  
“你为什么不想要我的小火种？”在即将过载的当口儿，领袖忽然停下了动作，伏在威震天机体上，低声在对方头盔旁边说。“你是不是也不想要我了？是我哪里做的不好吗？作为你的火伴，我哪里不称职？你告诉我，我都会改的。是因为我没有经常陪在你身边吗？”  
威震天的风扇和液冷全功率开启了，机体上滚起一层层的静电，他大口大口的喘息着，偶发从发声器中滚出一声绝望的低吼。他试着自己用手去抚慰自己，结果也是被钳制住了动作。  
“还是我在充电床上的表现你不满意？你想和我之外的tf一起充电吗？”  
“没有！该锈掉的小炉渣！”威震天怒吼了一声，“这都是因为我自己的原因，并不是世上所有事都关于你！你这个狂妄的……”威震天突然打住了话头，低声呻吟了一声，接口内部的游离电荷终于累积到了一定的程度，短路了，敏感的接口一张一合，吃疼得抽搐起来。他趴在充电床上闷哼了一声，扭过头就看见那个满面甲写着委屈实际上压着他丝毫不含糊的黑芯老对手。但那对儿湛蓝色的光镜的的确确写满了小情绪，让前暴君瞬间觉得处理器里充满了暖和的发泡剂。  
“……事实是，我只想和你一起充电……”威震天低哑地说，“我很想念你，你为什么这么久都不到我身边来？我的次级油箱已经空了很久了，我要你，每次充电之前我都想要你，你做的该死的程序除了让我更想要你以外没什么炉渣作用，我想吻你，吻你机体上的每一寸，你的管子，明亮的小接口，我要你填满我的两个油箱，让我过载下线……”  
“救护车的确说次级能量对小火种很有好处。”擎天柱低声说，无法掩饰的愉快语气让威震天恨得牙痒痒。不过很快他就因为另一种情绪咬紧了牙板——他的火伴咆哮着能量引擎，把那根被压制了半天的输出管埋进了他的机体里，点亮所有节点，直接插进早就准备好了的次级能量仓里去。过载就这样降临了，在威震天的脑模块里放起了一浪一浪的烟花。等他重启之后反应过来，擎天柱还在挺委屈的看着他，一边跟他说觉得自己不被需要感到很沮丧，一边又拆了他几次。等油箱真的全部被灌满之后，威震天已经累得连臂甲都抬不起来了。（事实证明他的体力退步多可怕）  
擎天柱倒是一副神清气爽的模样，芯满意足的抱着自己的火伴，不停把吻落在对方的胸甲上。  
“现在，你乐意接受我们的小火种了？”  
“是我的小火种，你在整件事里到底算哪根螺栓？帮得都是倒忙。”威震天气呼呼地说。  
“好好好，你的你的。我刚刚检索了我所有的一号城文库，发现里面有12篇提到了小火种，其中8篇是你有了，7篇是我有了，重叠的一篇是我们同时有了。我大概浏览了一下你有小火种的情况，大都是伴随着自我怀疑，恐惧，和希望把‘异物’摘除的症状，我想这大概对于威震天来说是普适的。我要向你道歉，没有及时注意到你的情绪变化，甚至还攻击你。我很自私。”  
威震天疲倦的哼了几声，表示在听，并且不满，其实他早就没什么气可生了，但姿态还是要有。  
“这上面还写了伴侣——也就是我——的陪伴，会让你感觉好些，‘被填满的次级能量仓能保证一整个恒星循环的好心情。次级能量尝起来也很可口’，哦！这是真的吗？我的次级能量很可口？”  
“得了吧，泥球有什么好东西让你可口？整天往油箱里填黏糊糊的化石燃料，还指望能生产出什么美味佳肴？”威震天低声嘟囔着抱怨。  
“也是，你一直不喜欢地球燃料的味道，我以后调整一下能量配比。”擎天柱把这几条记在备忘录上，然后继续浏览。“这里还说，怀小火种会让机体变得敏感，渴望对接，偶尔比较易怒，能量分配会改变，所以你会发现自己没有过去那么强大了，不过在分离之后会逐渐恢复。整个孕育过程大概会持续三个赛月……”  
威震天的光学镜暗下去了，风冷系统发出平和的运转声，擎天柱关上发声器，仔细地扫描自己的火伴，运算他们的小火种会是什么结构，什么涂装。擎天柱觉得小坦克很不错，除了跑得有点慢，不过他可以把小坦克放在自己的车顶上兜风。会不会是小飞机？那他岂不成了家里唯一不会飞的了？万一被嫌弃怎么办？小手枪也很可爱啊，就是要好好管着他不能随便开枪……  
——TBC


	6. Chapter 6

擎天柱愉快地坐在船长办公室的一角，把所有寻光号信息库里的信息分类、归档，然后用不同逻辑门归纳起来，以方便寻找。威震天坐在船长办公桌后面，偶尔在控制面板上敲两下，修改飞船参数，或者和谁通讯下达命令，在这些工作的间隙，他盯住自己的老对手，露出一个招牌诡计得逞式微笑。擎天柱也在这个瞬间抬起头，和自己的火伴对视了一下，然后展露出一个笑容。  
“你知道吗？我曾经想象过这一切。”威震天说。  
擎天柱的表情由开芯变成了惊讶，紧接着，涌起的热度让他的散热系统轰响起来。  
“真……真的吗？我还以为只有我会……”  
“等等，打住！我是说你为我工作，不是其他你脑补的画面。”威震天捏了捏鼻梁，火种融合的一个坏处就是毫无隐私，他当然不是说自己的数据库有什么见不得机的地方，而是领袖那些让机迷惑的对接幻想简直……奇葩。如果那些幻想没有指向性威震天也就能笑笑了事，问题是那些情节完全是对他量身定做的。他威震天会在角斗场昏迷然后被擎天柱救起来，然后一起泡油浴互相搓澡吗？当然他也不可能被工头毒打之后躲在擎天柱怀里痛哭然后被管子安慰，最终小声抽泣着在对方怀里下线充电。威震天觉得擎天柱拿他的机生当拆片他还可以接受，但他渣的也不能魔改啊。  
“噢……”擎天柱沮丧地晃了晃天线，“我还以为是小火种呢。”  
擎天柱最近算力下降的厉害，基本上的逻辑已经通顺不了了。威震天叹了口气，“我怎么能知道……再说我……算了，我说你这样待在寻光号上没问题吗？据我所知你一个月循环只有四个恒星循环的假期。你现在已经呆了快一个月循环了。”  
擎天柱露出一个受伤的表情，天线向前倾斜了一个微妙的角度。“地球的工作我委托阿尔茜全权处理了，她干的很好，比起那边，小火种更需要我，救护车告诉我我的磁场让小火种很安定。而且，寻光号数据库里的冗余信息太多了，也没有好好整理，我刚好可以帮忙。——是因为我占用了船上的能量补给吗？”  
“渣的，我又没有让你走的意思。你能不能不要整天把我脑补得那么残暴啊？”  
擎天柱的光学镜闪了几下，又立刻恢复了刚才的高兴劲。“报告船长，我申请结束工作去油吧。”  
“去吧，普神啊！你想干嘛就干嘛，不用报告我。”威震天挥挥手，擎天柱就立马变形冲出门去了。听着逐渐远离的能量引擎声，威震天觉得油压有点高，甚至（第N次）开始怀疑领袖模块选择受体的标准，还是说在寻光号上的所有机子都会不同程度的向补天士趋近。总而言之言而总之，就像荣格说过的，这是世界是很随机的，你以为是个赛博坦良芯道德模范正义化身，扒开伪装发现里面是个疯疯癫癫的奇葩，威震天想起当年自己竟想把热破搞到自己这边来，简直是脑模块进了水，而现在这俩机子竟然都在自己船上了，而自己还神志正常，也是不易。等等……他真的还神志正常吗？正常的标准又是什么呢？……  
威震天晃晃头雕，觉得自己工作时间有点久了。内置备忘录开始提醒他去医疗舱做检查。他觉得自己的胸甲好像是有点鼓出来了，事实上这是擎天柱先发现的，上个循环，趁威震天充电的时候重卡把他全身扫描了好几遍，发现这个情况之后就立马和医官分享，询问威震天是不是故障了，要不要现在把他抱到医务舱急救。（也不顾医官是不是在私机时间享受和火伴亲密接触中）救护车没好气地回复：这是正常现象，不要神经过敏。威震天又不是地球的有机罐头，胀气就代表坏了。但擎天柱还是不放心，整个充电周期都把音频接收器靠在威震天胸甲上听动静，也无法安芯充电，只能不怎么安稳地分出一部分处理能力监控威震天的火种仓。  
——“你现在想后悔已经晚了。”  
在医疗舱，救护车一边给威震天接上仪器，一边揶揄他。“其实他之前，我是说内战前，就是这种样子。老实说，补天士还有点装疯卖傻逃避生活的成分，他，本质就这么……一言难尽。”  
“我有什么可后悔的。我爱的可不是你们视作信仰的那个领袖机器。他现在这活泼的样子不是很好吗？”威震天说。  
救护车笑了，“反正就是什么螺栓配什么螺母。”  
不一会儿，检查结果就出来了，由于火伴双方状态都很好，而且长时间待在一起，小火种发育得很快，情绪也很稳定。现在已经可以观察到有节奏地火种收缩了。据擎天柱说，他有几次接入威震天的神经网络，和小火种接触，小火种也已经能发出一些基本的信息，例如饥饿和想要拥抱之类的。在说起这些的时候擎天柱的光学镜亮的几乎要发白了——“你能相信吗？我真的和威震天有了一个小火种，我们是火种伴侣了，而且有了个小火种。”救护车已经不记得自己的老朋友这么说过多少次了，用那种欢欣鼓舞的语调。  
“你们想好小火种的名字了吗？”救护车问。  
“这个，如果他和神铸一样，那他会自带名字，如果没有，我想让他自己给自己起名字，就像我一样。”  
“是个好主意。”救护车点点头。  
一条即时通讯打断了对话，出乎意料，是从地球发来的，对方是声波，请求登船。  
“威震天……船长，我是声波。地球方面希望擎天柱领袖尽快回到岗位。有些tf猜测他被你方扣押，为了证伪此事，我将携带一名汽车人，代号：天火，变形形态：星际飞机，上飞船进行一次考察。望批准。消息一式两份已发给补天士船长。”  
“批准。”威震天回复消息。他耸了耸肩，对救护车说：“看看，泥球那边迫不及待地来要他了，这是生怕我把他们的领袖拐跑。”威震天从治疗床上坐起身，“我得去通知擎天柱泥球来机子抓他回去工作。”  
救护车笑了，“反正过不了几个恒星循环他就会跑回来的。我看他恨不得把自己焊在你的胸甲上。”  
“你有什么资格嘲笑我？”威震天用眼神示意一下就黏在医官身旁不远处安静待着的漂移。医官笑了一声，挥挥手。威震天于是告别医官，从医疗舱走出去。在安排好各种接待事宜之后就去油吧找到正和小滚珠联脑打游戏的擎天柱。  
“是我的休息时间结束了吗？船长？”擎天柱抬起头，用亮晶晶的蓝色光学镜真诚地看着他，带着一丝笑意。“接下来你给我安排的任务是什么？”  
“我恐怕你的休息时间真的结束了，领袖。地球方面刚才通知我，要我把你放了。他们派声波和天火来抓你回去。两个前霸天虎，这是什么意思很清楚了吧。”  
擎天柱顿时收敛了笑意，神情变得严肃起来。他站起身，致意小滚珠，然后跟着威震天一前一后走出了油吧。  
“所以，看这情形，他们早就催过你了。”在走廊，威震天低笑着问。  
“是的……我……假装没看到。”  
“你翘班了？”  
“是的。”擎天柱干脆地回答。  
威震天忍不住笑出声了，“真行啊你，汽车人的表率。”  
擎天柱沉默了一会，盯着威震天，突然热切地攥住坦克的臂甲，“我不想走，地球理事会的事情太无聊了。我……我现在跑还来得及，给我一艘救生船我先去星际枢纽躲一段时间。等他们走了你再来接我。”  
威震天的表情有点扭曲了，“不至于，真不至于。”  
“所以，我逃不掉了。”擎天柱松开手，沮丧地低下头雕。  
威震天叹口气，伸出臂甲把小卡车抱进怀里。“如果你是担心小火种——他是以我们之间的火种链接为营养的，所以无论我们隔得多远，他都能感知到你，他知道你有多爱他。”  
“可是你也需要我。”擎天柱小声抗议。  
“我没那么脆弱的。多吃些能量就好了，你看，我现在芯态已经调整好了。况且，下个休息日我们就又能见面，我们可以好好待一会儿，只有我们两个，我可以带你出舱去飞行，或者去一号城转转，好吗？”威震天吻了吻火伴滚烫的天线尖端。  
擎天柱叹息着，“好，我明白了。”他闷闷地说。“那你……想要我的输出管吗？”  
威震天几乎又要叹气了，他的领袖这调情调的简直比钛合金还硬，他都要接不住了。但毕竟是值得鼓励的行为，威震天只能回答：“当然了。这样吧，他们还要一会儿才来，也许我也能翘会儿班，陪陪你。怎么样？用用你的管子？”  
“你想要就好，我把它拆下来留给你，反正在地球也用不到，放在你这里有用武之地我会比较开芯。我知道星网上有卖的，但这个是我神铸的零件，你用的时候我能知道的，虽然只有2%左右的信息通路可以同步。”  
“等等？拆下来？你等一下，我好像错过了一段？”  
“我去找老救拆零件了。”擎天柱挥挥手，一脸委屈地变形开走了，留下威震天一个站在当地半天换不过劲儿来。——炉渣卡车这是连假管子的醋也要吃吗？况且他压根还没想过要置办这些玩意儿填补寂寞呢。

 

两个大循环之后，声波和天火通过太空桥登上了寻光号。  
“你谁啊？”补天士冲面前的深蓝色机子说。  
“代号：声波。”声波的光学镜闪过一丝鄙视的光芒。  
“骗谁啊？你就不是那……等等，你是把面罩摘了吗？我的普神啊，你居然有面甲？老威头你知道这回事吗？”补天士转过头看向威震天，发现威震天也一副震惊的模样。  
“声波？你……”威震天盯了盯自己前副官，他们认识算久了，他之前从来没见过声波摘面罩以至于大家都认为他根本没有面甲。  
与此同时，声波的面甲上也浮现出罕见的惊愕表情，他盯着威震天，怎么也想不通为什么一个机体里有两个截然不同的声音。  
直到擎天柱走过来俩机依旧在互相对视，于是擎天柱也加入了疑惑的行列。  
“补天士，他们怎么了？这儿有什么问题吗？”  
“大概在进行谁动谁就输了的比赛吧。谁知道霸天虎们呢？”补天士耸耸肩。“他们这里不好。”他指了指自己的头雕。  
在初期的震惊过后，声波终于意识到威震天发生了什么，他愤恨地用眼神把擎天柱狠狠戳了几个透光窟窿。然后没好气地让擎天柱赶紧和他回去不然天火就要派上用处了。（天火：我啥也不知道只是来充数的）  
“我这就回去。”擎天柱恢复了过往平静而沉稳的语气，他回头看了一眼威震天，然后跟着声波走进了太空桥。  
威震天觉得火种猛烈地收缩了几下，他想开口说点什么，但最终还是保持了缄默。

 

几恒星循环之后，寻光号行驶到一片完全陌生的星域，大部分时候消息不通，也几乎没有什么可靠的地方停泊。大家都无聊坏了，唯一的乐趣就是聚在健身房偷看船长猛揍可怜的全息沙包。不用问也知道船长为什么情绪暴躁。  
“不得不说，船长把自己的欲求不满表现得赏芯悦目。”挡板一边录像一边评价。“这种收放自如的力度和激情澎湃的节奏，简直像一场交响乐。让我拉近看一下船长专注又凶狠的神情，眼角闪过的猩红色弧光……”  
“我错过了什么？”补天士咬着一块能量跑过来。  
“一次精彩绝伦的上勾拳，还有一个侧踢。”诺蒂卡回答。  
“哦，雷霆重拳。我喜欢这一招——只要不用在我身上。”补天士看着威震天攥紧双拳对全息沙包（某种大型碳基形象）的脑袋来了致命一击，系统显示对方已经彻底丧失战斗力。威震天停下了，调整一下整个机体的能量配比，他现在只能在非常有限的时间里使出全部战力，其他时候都要把大部分能量用于维持小火种的生长。  
“噢，这就结束了。”补天士看着威震天走出训练室，“为什么欢乐的时光总是过得特别快啊。”  
“意犹未尽。”狂飙说。  
“我现在终于明白霸天虎是怎么靠这个发家的了，简直让机上瘾。”  
“我揍过他，我赚了。”旋刃兴奋地低呼。  
“听我说……”补天士压低声音，“我这儿有当年老威头的全集，咱们去背离记来个马拉松播放怎么样。我查过他的行程，现在他去医务舱，过一会去轮机仓巡逻，然后就回自己的地方充电去了，咱们有整整6个大循环时间可以开一个聚众吸威的趴，怎么样。来不来？”  
“有必要瞒着船长吗？也许他会很开芯我们都是他的崇拜者？我想他应该已经习惯了吧。”诺蒂卡说。  
“他最近情绪不对劲，看什么都有意见，上次训了我好久呢，说我不干正事儿，我可不想触霉头。”补天士撇撇嘴。“我可是为你们好，我反正都看过无数遍了。”  
“我加入。”“我也来。”“我也加入。”……  
大家纷纷响应，就连救护车和漂移（当年就在现场一次不拉地看了比赛）也上车了。大家约好半个大循环后去背离记一起欣赏船长当年的风采。船员次第涌入油吧，在闹哄哄的背离记，漂移又一次想起自己当年是怎么加入霸天虎的，他看了看身边的医官，顿时感慨命运就是这么强大，走得再远依旧总会掉进同一个坑。  
“他活下来了吗？”在观看过程中，挡板紧张地攥住拳头，低声询问补天士。“对手看起来好厉害。”  
“没有，他被打死了。现在这个船长是假的。”补天士回答。  
“噢！对了，他现在是我们的船长了。”挡板放芯地拍了拍胸甲。“这些打斗看起来太真实了，我很担心他会受伤……”挡板话还未说完，全息屏幕里威震天就被对手撕掉了一整只臂甲，浓烈的蓝色喷洒了一地，威震天眯起光学镜，吃疼地低吼了一声，向对手露出尖利的牙板，同时用仅剩的拳头狠狠回敬对手的火种仓。“我的普神啊！”挡板捂住光学镜，过了一会儿才小芯地从指缝看出去。愤怒的角斗士大半个机体都被自己或者对手的能量液浸透了，而他的光学镜亮得像星际尘埃里的中子星。  
“这些打斗是真实的。不是表演。当年我就在现场。”坐在一边的现场怪漂移回答，“而且有些场次是不死不休的。几个金刚，或者还有外星生物互相厮杀，直到剩下最后一个。而船长，他总是活下来的那一个。无论他伤的多重，失去了肢体，或者损失了全身一大半能量液，他都能绝地反击，用出乎意料的方法来打倒对手。当时，他让我们这些金刚看到了……打破枷锁的勇气和希望。”漂移低声说，“当然，后来事情开始变质了，一切都走向万劫不复的深渊，我说这些主要还是想告诉你们信仰的重要性，过去我是一个芯灵残疾的金刚，是信仰把我改造成为……普神是全知全能的……火种后世……”  
补天士和挡板无奈地对视然后摇了摇头，自动屏蔽了接下来的传教之声。在一片欢呼中，谁也没注意到远处的芯理医生突然站起来，像是想呼喊些什么，然而最终只是仰头栽了过去，重重砸在地板上。  
——“不好了，医官，荣格看得太激动宕机了！”  
旋刃挥舞着爪子大声招呼救护车，屏幕中正在生死决斗的关口，救护车叹了口气——为什么每次都有机子因为看威震天角斗而晕过去啊，作为一个芯里医生，荣格的芯理也太脆弱了吧。上次福特看到霸王在角斗场上沦为威震天表演华丽连续技的展示器之后也这么不明不白的过去了，不过应该是因为高兴吧，不知道，也不敢问。救护车穿过欢呼的人群走到橙色的芯理医生身边，扫描了一下。  
“这怎么可能？”  
在扫描过后，救护车惊得散热扇都倒转了。四周的声音突然变得安静了，大家放下手里的饮料聚拢到医官身边，小声询问彼此情况。  
“他怎么了？”旋刃问。“没什么大不了的吧？是吗？他还好好的吧。对吗医生？”  
“普神在上，”医官跪在地板上，把手掌放在荣格的火种仓位置再三确认。  
“医生？”  
“他的火种……熄灭了……”

 

飞船继续航行了一整个月循环，经过好几次陨石雨和等离子雾的洗礼才终于找到一个可供停泊的太空港。经过补天士调查，这里似乎是碳基聚集地，而且不怎么欢迎硅基，大家只得用全息下船放风。威震天紧绷许久的处理器终于放松了一点儿，探索新边界总是有很多始料未及的麻烦，再加上船上的芯理医生突然下线（据说还是因为观看威震天的古早角斗录像过于激动导致的）船上的气氛几乎降到了冰点，就算是补天士也起不了什么大作用来活跃士气。威震天只能闷头做好自己该做的，分配好购买物资的任务，然后又派一队人给飞船外表面维护保养。等飞船在行星环轨停稳，打开隐蔽力场之后他立马向地球发送坐标，希望领袖能尽快赶过来和他团聚。  
信息迟迟没有收到应答，威震天猜测大概是路上那颗爆炸了的一等恒星造成的空间扭曲还没有恢复，他接通小诸葛的通讯询问情况，被告知可能需要至少两个大循环时空才能恢复平滑，让信息不失真地传递过来。  
威震天颇为失望地切断通讯，胸甲里的小家伙好像也觉得伤芯，沉到底部去了。威震天只能借由往油箱里倒更多能量来填补不快。几天前，他把橙色的芯理医生安放到急救舱里了。虽然医生说他的火种已经熄灭，但他的涂装并没有褪色，无论如何，威震天不想宣判他的船员已经下线，他还是抱有一丝希望的。  
机械狗建议威震天也下船走一走，看看新环境也许会对芯情好，不久前威震天告知机械狗他有了小火种的事情，机械狗也终于明白为什么对方的气味分子会发生变化了。这件事让机械狗很开芯，他整天都在期待小火种快点被分离出来。  
“用全息去下面星球转一转吧，放松一下，你太过于紧张了。”  
“也许你说得对。”威震天低声回答，“我先去看一看荣格，然后就出去。”  
威震天慢慢走到医疗舱，看着被浸泡在能量液里的芯理医生——他的光学镜依旧一片黯淡，没有任何复苏的迹象。威震天把手掌放在急救舱的加强玻璃仓壁上，试着捕捉哪怕是最微弱的一点磁场。  
“医生，你不是一直说想要看看我的小火种吗？你说要全程跟踪记录他的成长，发几万篇论文，成为育儿领域的专家，为什么会就这样昏迷不醒？”  
现在想来，橙色的芯理医生大概是船上第一个不怕他，乐意接受他，和他谈芯的机子。他们一起把威震天的机生好好梳理了几个来回，芯理医生让他学会控制自己的情绪，让他勇敢地去追求领袖，然后又在他孕育小火种的时候安抚他的恐惧。威震天知道船上的任何一个被战争重创的火种都曾受过这样的照拂。谁能想到芯理医生会这么不明不白的突然离开大家？  
“tf的生命是很奇怪的，有时候比一颗恒星还要顽强，有时候就是这么无常又脆弱……”救护车走过来，拍了拍威震天的肩甲，“我是医生，看了太多这样的事情，最终我们必须学着接受。”  
威震天不知道自己能不能真的像医官那样看淡生死，他觉得很沉重，在用全息踏足陌生星球的时候也一直在思考最近船上发生的事。他信步走进一个看起来年头已久的酒馆，坐在吧台象征性地点了一杯碳基喝的东西。  
“最近有什么新闻吗？”威震天低声问。  
“没什么特别的。哦，对了，除了猎户旋臂那儿有些不太平。”  
“是战争吗？”  
“差不多，不过是那些金属玩意儿狗咬狗的事情，咱们也乐得看热闹不是吗？”  
威震天得承认，就算是现在他也没办法对碳基们有任何好感，就算擎天柱经常对他洗脑说碳基也并不是全部都一个样，有些和TF很合得来，威震天依旧打从心底厌恶他们。不过，与之前不同的是威震天会把这份不快藏在心里，而不是像以前那样直接把他们物理消灭。  
“听说一整个金属星球都被直接吞噬了，听起来太带劲了。”碳基酒保兴奋地描述着，“我也是听来这儿的商人说的，咱们这儿太偏了，消息进来早都过时了。”  
威震天猛地站起，盯住酒保灰绿色的竖瞳。“那个星球叫什么名字？”  
“什么？”  
“给我那个名字！”  
酒保震了一下，擦酒保的手停住了，莫名地恐惧让他结巴起来。“那……那谁知道啊，我不清楚……”  
威震天丢下一点儿当地货币就冲了出去，甚至在街角就直接结束了全息程序，用最快速度回到了寻光号。他冲到感知器的实验室，几乎是用吼的让两位科学家用尽一切方法联系赛博坦，联系地球。  
“赛博坦联络不上。”小诸葛说，在尝试了所有通讯方式之后。  
“地球也是。”感知器说。  
威震天靠着墙壁，散热系统全负荷运行着，“我们现在开始跃迁，要多久才能到地球？”  
感知器运算了一下，“起码需要经过5个节点，寻光号的燃料可以支持2次跃迁，所以我们需要两次补给，这样算下来大概是三个月循环，也就是94个太阳循环。”  
“我知道了。”威震天说。  
他立马拨通通天晓的通讯。“大副，立刻通知所有船员回到岗位，我们需要全速赶回地球。”  
一个大循环之后，全体人员集结完毕，也就是这样忙乱的时候，太空桥突然打开了，一个黑色的匣子被传送了过来，说是给救护车的。感知器立马回溯信号，发现是地球单方面关闭了太空桥以及一切通讯。  
“打开它。”  
这个唯一联通地球和寻光号的匣子被威震天攥在手里，一路奔跑过来捂得滚烫然后递给医官。此时医务室只有他们两个tf，救护车能感觉到威震天几乎暴走的磁场冲击着周遭的一切，他的表情很平静，但他过去所压抑的一切仿佛都在蠢蠢欲动，等待着夺路而出。  
救护车打开盒子，是一块荧蓝色的集成晶体储存器，这样的体积，应该是一个巨大的数据库。救护车立刻接入，等待他的是一封简短的信息。  
我的老友救护车：  
我很抱歉要以这样的方式和你仓促的告别，一个月循环前，一个名为“宇宙大帝”的巨型机械袭击了赛博坦的殖民地急速星，我们未能阻止，接着，它吞噬了我们的母星赛博坦，我们依旧没有找到和它抗衡的方式。现在，它已经到达地球上空，我必须启动最后的应急预案来挽救一切。我知道这次行动是我程序的终结了，我很抱歉，最后还要麻烦你。这个储存器是我数据库的复制品，我希望你能帮我把它和小火种链接，这样小火种就不会因为我的下线而受到伤害。我很抱歉，我不是个合格的，按地球的说法：“父亲”，也不是个好火伴，希望威震天会早日忘掉我造成的这些不快。  
幽塔计划即将在5个大循环之后启动，信息链接应该能在3个大循环之内完成。希望你能帮我安抚威震天的情绪，必要时可以直接让他暂时下线然后切断数据链接。如果幽塔计划失败，寻光号就是赛博坦最后的方舟，船上有一位汽车人领袖，有医官科学家和各种职业精英，还有一位强大的领导者，你们可以寻找一个新家园延续文明。  
你的：奥利安·派克斯  
救护车不可置信地又把信读了两遍，他觉得整个机体都变得冰凉，但同时，他又能听见自己的散热扇在疯转。医务舱的一切都开始扭曲了，就像一个逐渐逼近的噩梦一样。那个噩梦曾经是救护车的全部生活，他逃了几万光年才把它甩在身后，现在，它卷土重来了，甚至比以前更强大。  
“救护车？救护车！告诉我发生了什么？”  
威震天的声音把他从绝望的泥潭里唤醒片刻，他意识到更棘手的问题还在眼前。“不快”？擎天柱用了这么轻描淡写的词汇来形容火伴生离死别？——哦，当然，从战争开始的那一刻擎天柱就又一次变成了那个“领袖机器”，他已经把自己彻底丢掉了，他觉得自己是个用来磨损和消耗的零件，希望威震天能早日把他，把这个不好用的零件替换掉。救护车深深置换了几次，然后开口了，他觉得自己的发声器都在发抖，仿佛短路一样发出低哑的噪音。  
“威震天，你先坐下来，也许我先给你一点镇定的药剂，怎么样？”救护车攥住威震天的臂甲，示意他坐下来。  
威震天摇摇头，“我不需要那些，你只要告诉我实话，医官，赛博坦是不是完了？”  
救护车放开手，光学镜变得黯淡下来：“我们现在赶回去也于事无补了。”  
“那地球呢？我的火种链接还好好的，擎天柱还没有下线！”威震天怒吼，“只要他还没下线，这场仗就没打完！”  
救护车扶住自己的办公桌，撑住摇摇欲坠的机体，努力让自己不再发抖。然后低声说：“是这样的，擎天柱拜托我把你们的信息链接重置一下，只是为了以防万一，你看，这是他的信息库复制，现在把链接设置好，可以保证小火种……”  
“言下之意是擎天柱准备去赴死了，他拿来这个玩意儿想糊弄我的小火种？是吗？”威震天低吼。“我要去地球！我不会做这个渣链接的，我要回去！”  
“听我说，好吗？已经……已经来不及了，大概只有……5个大循环了……”  
“渣的！你现在就让他把太空桥打开，我要回去！”  
“抱歉，他们已经把通讯……”救护车说不下去了，他在做什么？他在告知对方必须眼睁睁地等待火伴的死讯，不止如此，还要对方无能为力的看着家园被毁掉——那是对方一生为之奋斗的应许之地。  
威震天站在那儿，盯着医官，过了一会，他突然笑起来了，就像过往在那些烽火和销烟中那样，放声大笑起来。  
“你们的好领袖！把我的前路退路都封死了，到了这样的关头他还怕我会东山再起，不愿意让我上战场。他宁可赛博坦人全部化为灰烬也不乐意让我带着我的霸天虎冲锋陷阵！”  
“不是的，奥利安他只是不想让你涉险，你知道他有多在意你和小火种，他怎么会让你去……”  
“他用他的那些谎言欺骗了我！他向我许诺和平还有救赎，我信任他会守护我所为之抗争的一切。结果呢？我为他放下了武器，现在只能眼睁睁地看着我的星球和种族被屠戮！他剥夺了我为这一切战斗的机会！”  
威震天一把扯掉自己胸口的汽车人标志丢在地上，转过身准备离去。  
“等等！威震天……”救护车两步跨过去挡住他的去路。  
“救护车，我敬重你，所以劝你不要在这种时候和我唱反调。我不知道擎天柱和你说了些什么，是不是让你对我实施特殊手段？你觉得会有用？”  
“无论你是什么阵营，无论你准备做什么，我必须履行医生的职责。奥利安说5个大循环之后他就会下线，到时候小火种会跟着他一起……”  
“我他渣不在乎！既然他这么选了，就要付出代价！这个塞伯坦人就是他杀死的！他就算下线了也永远别想安宁！”  
“我们都付出过代价不是吗？”从背后传来的声音让威震天愣了一下，他转过头，看见从通风管跳下来的补天士从地上捡起汽车人标志，仔细擦拭了一下，然后放进子空间。“如果不是穷途末路，谁会真的想用自己点燃火把，照亮最黑暗的时刻？威震天，你知道你最让人不爽的一点是什么吗？”补天士走近铅灰色的坦克，“你总是把对自己的愤怒发泄在其他人身上，现在，大哥要为了这个世界赴死，你不能救他，你救不了他，你就想着用其他生命来给他陪葬？你现在离开寻光号，抛下一切，再从宇宙的渣滓堆里拉出一个队伍，鼓动起一批和你一样满怀愤怒的家伙们——我知道你有这个能力——然后复仇，把那些你认为的假想敌全部消灭，或者干脆毁掉一切，这样你就能摆脱这种无力感了吗？”  
补天士站在威震天面前和他对峙，他的磁场不遑多让的剧烈激荡着，和威震天愤怒的频率冲撞在一起。

***

“复仇？擎天柱他还没有下线！”威震天怒吼，“我不会让他得逞的，我不会让你们这些炉渣汽车人得逞。他是我的，不到最后一刻我不会放弃。你们这些炉渣已经给他定好纪念碑了？上面刻着最伟大的汽车人领袖，什么觉醒者，又或者干脆是神明，不是！他是我的奥利安，他只是一个塞伯坦人，你们谁也别想抢走他。”  
“就等你说这句话呢！你说得对，我们不应该坐以待毙。”补天士拍拍手，“我是想来和你商量办法的。结果一进来就看到你在暴走。也许……我们能想个办法把去地球的太空桥打开？”  
“那就是送死。”救护车说，“寻光号不是战舰，就算是，你们要知道此刻所有赛博坦人能打不能打的已经都上了。连红蜘蛛都在最前线。”  
“除了我们。”补天士说，“大哥过分了啊，我这辈子还没有当过Plan B呢。老威头你快开动脑模块，给我们想个奇袭的法子。”  
“我们？”威震天低声重复。  
“破坏大帝这个称号真的太low了好吗，你已经度过那个阶段了，超进化了。你现在可是寻光号的船长，多酷啊！只要你一声令下，我们这些赛博坦精英就立马跟着你蹚熔炼池。——谁让我们免费看了你的角斗表演呢。”  
“你在说什么乱七八糟的？”威震天说。  
“那不重要。”补天士敲了敲威震天的胸甲，“我知道你肯定有办法了，只是不想带我们一起干，对不对？那可不行。”  
威震天叹了口气，事实上对补天士他也真的没法动什么火，毕竟他脑模块都不太对劲的。  
“你记得小诸葛曾经想穿越回过去刺杀我吗？我想，既然我们不能从空间上靠近这次事件，也许我们可以从时间上做点什么。”威震天说。  
“你说得对，我们可以穿回去，然后把那玩意儿给炸了。”  
“问题是我们对它并不了解……这样，补天士，我们分头行动，你通知全员去阶梯教室开会，我去小诸葛实验室落实一下计划。”威震天拍了拍医官的肩甲，“我说话难听你就多担待吧，谁让我有小火种了呢。手术我就先不做了，我觉得擎天柱还能抢救一下。”然后就风风火火的跑开了。  
“只是我觉得还是他的情绪变化真的太快了？”补天士说。  
“简直无缝切换，我刚才都被他吓住了。”救护车抹抹胸甲。“感觉他下一秒就会把我当全息沙包打飞。顺便，你这先抑后扬的高帽子戴得不错。有水平。”  
“你是没有看到大哥叫他船长的时候他那个笑容。——对了，刚才说的小火种是怎么回事？”补天士问。  
“呃，这是隐私。”  
“大哥的？”  
“还能有谁？”  
“厉害。不愧是我大哥。”  
“以后不要从通风管溜过来了。”  
“再说吧。”  
小跑车说着就飞速变形从走廊跑掉了。  
半个大循环之后，全体船员在阶梯教室集合完毕，威震天和小诸葛迈进教室。威震天站在讲台前，清了清发声管。  
“我是塔恩的威震天。你们中的有些tf也许已经认识我很久了，另一些则是从我上这艘船的那一刻才开始。我知道你们中的有些人并不认可我，你们上这艘船，也许是为了逃避千疮百孔的赛博坦，也许是为了寻找新世界，是为了信仰，又或者是为了爱，在今天之前，有无数个理由把我们汇聚在这艘船上，而今天，此刻之后，我需要一支敢死队和我一起去执行一项几乎不可能的任务。你们也许已经听到了消息，赛博坦沦陷了，不同于以往，它没有改换阵营，不是被另一个称自己为统治者的小丑插上自己的旗帜，而是被整个吞噬了，它被一个称为‘宇宙大帝’的机械装置抹杀了，现在，在它过往运行的轨道上，只剩一些稀薄的宇宙尘埃。”  
台下发出一阵阵惊呼，威震天示意救护车把得到的情报传给每个tf。  
“如你们所见，急速星沦为了宇宙大帝的食物，接着是赛博坦，十三个殖民地已经有一大半彻底消失了。现在，宇宙大帝在地球的上空，准备吞噬这颗星球。如果它成功了，下一步它就会把目标锁定整个星系，甚至宇宙。我的挚友，我的火伴，我过去400万年的宿敌擎天柱，正在飞向宇宙大帝，准备和他同归于尽，他甚至没有和我道别。我不知道他的行动能不能成功，也许在四个大循环之后，他就会和宇宙大帝一起化为齑粉，又或者他根本不能撼动它分毫，只是变成另一个在战争中熄灭的火种。我没办法眼睁睁看着这一切发生，所以，我要做点什么来制止它。”威震天在3D黑板上画出一个莫比乌斯环。“我们现在处在事件发生之前3个大循环的节点，未来还没有坍缩，如果我们能穿越回宇宙大帝被制造出来的时刻，然后对它做一些改动，保证它在这个节点到事件发生之间的时间段产生巨大故障，我们就可以阻止这一切。”  
“威教授，我们直接穿回去把它毁掉不就完事了？”诺蒂卡举手发言。  
“我们的此时已经存在了，不能被篡改。记住，我们无法改变已经发生的事件，只能寄希望于一点儿微小的修改来改变未来。我们都清楚，这个宇宙是混沌的，就算倾尽一切我们也没办法算出确切的未来，我们只能尽力，穷尽我们的算力，无限逼近结果。”  
——“这不是我的方向，感知器，是你教威震天的吗？”小诸葛回头看了看感知器。  
感知器摇摇头，“我的方向更偏引用，他说的是纯粹的数学算法。无论如何，他说的对，这个计划理论上是可行的。”感知器远远地给威震天做出一个赞许的手势，威震天对他点点头，继续说下去。  
“所以，我们需要穿越几个平行宇宙来确定宇宙大帝的整个历史，然后再回到自己的宇宙改变未来。每一次穿越我们都可能走错路，可能被困在高维空间，更不用提陌生宇宙的环境对我们是否友好。就算我们做到这一切，最终也会因为一点儿差别导致全盘皆输。这是一次几乎不可能的任务。所以，不想继续呆在船上的，可以在漂移那儿领遣散费，然后立刻下船，我给你们20个循环，在那之后留在船上的tf，自动默认你们加入拯救世界的队伍。而后，我们启程。完毕。”  
讲台下的人群沉默了，威震天顿了顿，环顾一圈，然后转身走出教室。  
威震天独自一人走到空荡荡的船舷，靠墙坐下，他不知道最终会有多少tf加入他，那也不是他要考虑的首要问题，就算最终只有他一个留下，他也会踏上这条路。他只是……没办法接受这个结局，他不能让擎天柱就这样下线。  
威震天打点起一点儿力气，快速地把自己接入威字一号城，然后直奔图书馆检索“宇宙大帝”，结果寥寥无几，威震天意识到这是因为幸存者偏差：几乎所有遭遇了宇宙大帝的宇宙都不会继续更新了，那些故事，无论是爱还是恨，都戛然而止。仅剩的几个记载大同小异，无外乎是死亡，擎天柱和宇宙大帝就像一对儿正负粒子，他们相遇，他们碰撞然后湮灭。剩下威震天一个，也许变成一个彻头彻尾的疯子，又或者一个自我放逐的流浪者。  
威字一号城的栅格上依旧很热闹，威震天沉闷地打下几个字：有人知道“宇宙大帝”的信息吗？越详细越好。  
U球又出来祸害tf了。让我看看是哪一个威震天手欠把他喊出来的？by 卡隆角斗场不败神话  
不是我召唤来的。by寻光号船长  
它不就是泥球本体吗？by 卡隆角斗场不败神话  
设定不太一样，我这里是个大机械。然后它准备把我的奥利安吃了（还有泥球，不过这不重要）。by寻光号船长  
等等，你不是上次发意外怀了小火种怎么办的那个吗？by宇宙第一的霸天虎头领殿下  
是我。by寻光号船长  
真不容易啊，拖着大肚子还要打U球。by宇宙第一的霸天虎头领殿下  
大肚子是什么意思？小火种不是应该长在火种仓里吗？by寻光号船长  
呃，我们这边腹甲也会大起来的，会在孕育舱里长原生质。我是听别的tf说的，我可没有过，别误会。怀上宿敌的小火种也太荒谬了吧。by宇宙第一的霸天虎头领殿下  
一股欲盖弥彰的味道。怀小火种有什么可怕的？大肚子也没有损害我的气概好吧。by 卡隆角斗场不败神话  
依据我的观察，你们那里的宇宙大帝就是我们这里的普莱姆斯。他很强大，但也不是完全没有弱点，因为他和我们一样，也是钢筋铁骨的，有处理系统，神经网络，当然还有能源系统，所以他也会故障。你可以打败他救出心爱的机子的，到时候你们一家三口就能团圆了。对了，预产期快了吗？要注意机体呀。by高数补习找我  
我才刚怀上不久，折算成泥球时间也还要20个太阳循环才能分离。谢谢关心，我时间不多，就先回去了。如果我还活着，会继续更新进展的。by寻光号船长  
祝福你。by高数补习找我  
威震天从威字一号城抽身回到寻光号，他准备起航的时间已经到了。他站起身，走到船长室。  
“补天士船长，我们还剩多少人？”他接通通讯。  
“什么叫剩多少人，你应该问走了几个好吧。”补天士哼了一声，“走了20来个吧，那些都是划水的，不重要，我们剩下的才是真tf。”  
威震天点点头，“很好。”  
他接通通天晓，“大副，量子引擎是否充能完毕？”  
“报告船长，充能完毕，随时可以跃迁。”通天晓回答。  
威震天接通实验室。“小诸葛，虫洞可以开启了吗？”  
“已经激活高维通道。”  
“好，我们出发。”  
威震天按下控制阀，寻光号的引擎开始咆哮了，随着一声尖锐的蜂鸣，巨大的船体骤然消失在苍茫宇宙之中。

 

“船长，我对这段记录有点疑问。”小诸葛举着一块数据板，“这里面说擎天柱领袖和御天敌缔结了火伴程序？但没有融合火种？那是什么意思？什么叫政治联姻？”  
“这不重要吧，我们只要定位这个宇宙就行了。”威震天捏了捏鼻梁，这本纪实文学作品来自威字一号城，里面提到了宇宙大帝以及最终战胜它的情况。虽然作者号称这本书控诉了机械主义和后现代工业社会对tf的异化，但本质上大部分篇幅都在描述领袖和矿工的对接生活。威震天要不是实在没办法了也不会把这本书拿给小诸葛看。  
“这本书的名字《擎天柱领袖的情机》我还以为指的是你呢，难道是御天敌？那我可就不看了。”  
“你是个科学家，这是我们的信息来源，严肃点儿好吗？”威震天说。  
“怎么科学家就不能有点立场吗？我可以把它拿去技术分析，不过看是不能看的了。”  
威震天的表情扭曲了起来，过了一会儿才说出口：“是我，好吧，是我撬御天敌墙角了。我保证里面都是我和领袖，御天敌打仗打坏了对接系统，无法修复。后面领袖还怀了我的小火种。”  
小诸葛听后摸了摸自己的下颚连接件，点点头，发出一阵愉悦的咕哝声。“这个题材真不错。船长你放心，我这就通读这本书，把所有关键节点找出来，以我们实验室的算力，再加上你和领袖的小火种的能量特征，给我们几个大循环就能成功定位了。”  
“很好。”  
“船长。我们过去有些不愉快，不过这次我留下，是真芯效忠你了，为你赴汤蹈火在所不惜。顺便就是想问一下，这样的书你还有吗？我是说，信息来源。”  
威震天扶额，不由得又想感叹一下寻光号的机子果然没有半个正常的。他撂下一句“等要去下一个宇宙再说吧。”然后就逃似的走出实验室，让别人拜读自己的对接生活感觉可不怎么样。他只能安慰自己那并不是他，只是另一个共享名字的陌生人罢了。  
小诸葛没有食言，他以最快速度定位了平行宇宙的信息，然后打开通路。依据书里描述，这个赛博坦没有发生内战，总的来说社会矛盾也没有那么尖锐，是和平演变的。不过对于威震天来说，幸福是相似的,不幸也是相似的。在宇宙大帝侵略赛博坦之后这个宇宙的威震天就永远失去了自己的火伴，此刻也不知道在什么地方隐居。  
“我自己去就可以了，tf太多反而会让‘我’觉得不安。你们都待在船上，不要乱跑，免得被同位体撞见。”威震天把飞船停靠在赛博坦附近行星的环轨上，打开隐形力场，然后独自一个下了飞船。  
“你们说船长要多久才能回来啊。”等威震天离开之后，飞船处于锁定状态，小诸葛对大家说。  
“怎么也要几个大循环吧。”补天士回答。  
“我们来开个读书会怎么样？”  
“好主意。”补天士对小诸葛竖起大拇指。  
***  
威震天不知道自己的同位体在什么地方，不过，毕竟他们共享思维方式，在扪心自问如果这种事发生在自己身上会怎么做之后，威震天来到了罗迪昂。这下搜索范围就窄多了。在矿区附近，火种能量测量仪开始出现了正向反馈，威震天顺着仪器的指示继续往前走——这儿的一切他都轻车熟路。  
“怎么今天终于乐意出来走走了？我就说嘛，闷在生活仓里可不好。”威震天才转过头，一个热情的拥抱就淹没了他。  
“撞针？”  
“走走走，跟我喝高纯去，你也该认识点儿新面孔了。”撞针松开臂甲，拉着威震天就要走。  
“我……”  
“我知道你忘不了你的火伴，但都这么多年过去了，你和下线一样有什么好处？他也不会希望你这样的。”  
“其实……我转了转，正想回生活仓，但我突然忘记怎么走了。对，就是这样。”威震天说，然后对撞针打点起一个“纯真”的笑容。  
“你得去看看，记忆退化可不是什么好兆头，伙机。”撞针担心地看着他，“现在就去看看吧。”  
“我……我想先充电，等充完电我去找医生。好吗？”  
“今天你状态不错啊，这么好说话，是不是想通啦？”  
威震天点点头。  
“这不就很好嘛，我送你回去，你充会儿电，然后我带你去喝高纯，怎么样？”  
“是个好主意。”  
撞针听到这句话又开芯地抱了抱威震天，然后一路护送他到一栋灰色的建筑前。  
“进去吧，好好休息，我走了。”  
威震天挥手告别旧友，他有点庆幸“自己”不是住在宿舍里，否则事情就难办得多。他先把这栋建筑扫描了一下，确定这不是什么军事堡垒，也没有装置武器，然后才按响了门铃程序。  
“走开。不管你他渣是谁。”一声低哑的语音从门后面传过来。  
——这么暴躁？威震天叹口气。“也许你可以开摄像头看看？”威震天说。  
熟悉的声音让门内的机子顿了一下，他打开摄像头，不出所料地看到了那张和自己一模一样的面甲。  
“这个宇宙的擎天柱领袖已经下线了，别想了，去别的地方吧。”说着就要切断通讯。  
——这是把我当成那些集邮擎天柱的变态了。威震天摇摇头。“等等，我不是来绑架擎天柱的。我有自己的擎天柱，我是来咨询问题的。”  
“给我看看你的擎天柱的全息。”  
威震天捏了捏鼻梁，从数据库找出一张擎天柱的近照投影出来。  
“这是我带他在飞船外飞行。”威震天介绍。“这是我的飞船，寻光号。”  
“他还挺壮实的，看起来和我体格差不多了。”话音一落，门内就传出一阵翻腾的声响，接着，门被打开了。这位探矿坦克看起来已经很久没有抛光过了，本来就是铅灰色的漆面，再加上剥落的镀层，看起来真的和报废了差不多。“进来吧，生活仓里有点乱。”探矿坦克把威震天让进去，示意他坐在一个布满灰尘的金属凳子上。  
“你们的小火种呢？我记得你写过小火种的事情。”威震天问。  
“她在救护车那里，你知道救护车吧，性格很好的一个医疗单位，是擎天柱的好朋友。他在照顾幼生体。”  
威震天皱皱眉，“我知道，他简直是我认识的tf里的性格最‘好’的。”  
“我这个状况，也不适合带幼生体。”探矿坦克在他对面坐下。他们相对沉默了一会，然后威震天开口了。  
“长话短说，我的宇宙也出现宇宙大帝了，就在我离开时间线的时候，擎天柱已经带着幽塔准备和它同归于尽。”  
对面的探矿坦克从光学镜里露出绝望的神情，他攥紧拳头，“我当时没有及时赶回来，擎天柱封锁了消息……”  
“果然是一样的炉渣。”威震天摊摊手。  
“别这么说他，他也是不得已……是我没有陪在他身边。要是说整件事里有什么让我无法释怀的话，那就是我还活着。我对死亡感到的唯一痛苦是没能为爱而死。”  
威震天顿时觉得自己被击中了火种，这么多年来，对于这样的词句他可是只敢放在硬盘角落的加密文档里的，现在，这个“我”居然就这样真情实感的说出口了。威震天点点头，“快把这句话记下来。”  
“我得到消息的时候他已经下线了。”探矿坦克的音频在颤抖，“他给我发了一封告别信，向我说明为什么一定要和它同归于尽。他告诉我‘我此生最值得骄傲的事情就是爱着你直到生命终结，就算我的机体被粉碎，我的火种熄灭，这份爱也会跟随我的信息一起在宇宙间游荡，像主恒星的光芒一样拥抱你。’”  
威震天瞬间就觉得酸了，简直比垃圾星上的酸雨还酸。当然，他在看那本自传的时候已经酸了好多次——看看，还有道别信，该生锈的小卡车连半个字也没给我留，还想伙同救护车大军阀把我们之间的信息链接提前切断。对比一下，威震天觉得气上加气。不过也实在比不了，毕竟对面这位和这个宇宙的擎天柱恩恩爱爱400万年，早就互相驯养得很好了。他的小卡车还很青涩，需要更多时间调教，好好改改当领袖时候的坏习惯。  
“跟我说说你的擎天柱。”探矿坦克叹了口气，挤出一个努力但难看的笑容。“他也是个固执的机子，对吗？”  
“固执。”威震天点点头，“如果不是固执到底我也不会和他打了400万年。”  
探矿坦克的表情开始不对劲了，光学镜带着点儿……鄙夷？威震天知道他肯定是误会了什么。  
“不是你想的那样，不是家庭暴力，我们是不同阵营的。拜托，一号城里起码有一大半都是这样的吧，干吗一副不可置信的样子？”  
“我从来不看那种黑暗向的作品，不能接受我怎么会对我的挚爱动手，打得你死我活。我是说，我们也有过分歧，但没有什么是拆一次不能解决的，如果不行，就两次，你懂的，我技术很好。”  
“呃……朋友，展开讲一讲？”威震天说。  
“领袖是讲理的机子，对吧，大部分时候和他讲道理他都会听的。但有些时候显然就是在故意任性，你知道的，别的tf们对他要求有点太高了，他有点儿认知失调，觉得自己没有达到‘标准’。这时候和他讲理没用，把他关在房间里拆到下线或者空箱就好了。让他的处理器空白一阵儿，他就会自己缓过来的。”  
“听起来是个好主意。”威震天点点头。“不过不是谁都能拥有你这样的幸运，就拿我来说吧，我和他和平共处的时间统共加起来也没有一赛年。之前我走了很多弯路，他给过我机会，是我一直在辜负他，现在我想弥补这一切，我们修复关系，结为火伴，我还有了他的小火种，一切都好像步上了正轨，结果……”威震天叹了口气，“我不甘心。”  
“别急，我会帮你的，”探矿坦克说，“我把知道的一切信息都提供给你，我已经永远失去了救他的机会，但我希望你能抓住。——替我灭了那个大块炉渣。”坦克递给威震天一个坚定的眼神。  
威震天点点头，这个宇宙的威震天果然还没有被磨掉骨子里的热忱和善良，当然了，对敌人的态度也是一致的。“现在你听起来有些像我了。”威震天说。  
两个宇宙的同位体聊了很久，直到把所知的一切都梳理清晰。在话题的结尾，他们握了握手。  
“我说，我走以后，你去汽修城做个保养怎么样。”威震天说。  
“什么意思？”  
“我来的时候遇到撞针了，他把我当成了你。”  
“这就麻烦了。”坦克显得有些焦躁不安。  
“我好像还答应了他一起喝高纯。就这些，我时间不多，先走了，有机会再聊。”威震天说，然后趁同位体愣神的当口飞快跑了。  
***  
回到寻光号之后威震天立刻把资料汇总，然后算出下一个更接近元宇宙（我们假定威震天的宇宙是一个原点）的平行世界。现在他已经知道宇宙大帝改造自一个被称为“安蒂拉”的星球，这里过去曾是赛博坦的殖民地。现在，他需要前往一个从他出发前一刻（从概率上无限趋近）开始和元宇宙分叉的宇宙，好确定这三个大循环里的每分每秒发生的事件。小诸葛和感知器负责一部分运算，另一些更抽象的高维算法威震天就用一箱高纯的报酬外包给了一号城里嗜好数学的机子。  
在分配完任务之后，威震天被老医官劝着，去充了会电。在他的床头，领袖的那根管子还在不知疲倦地闪烁着红蓝相间的生物灯，什么也不知道的样子，开芯得像个螺栓。威震天越看越气，伸手就把它拿来当磨牙棒了。

 

寻光号在“撬墙角”宇宙足足待了五个月循环才完成所有计算和补给，这个宇宙的矿工威震天甚至还上船参观了一次，由此树立了远航探索的新目标。虽然他也不明白为什么船上的船员看他的眼神不太对劲的热情，还有机子要他的签名。  
这次跃迁之后，寻光号来到了“三个大循环分叉”宇宙。  
按照计算，这里的擎天柱领袖已经和宇宙大帝同归于尽了。经过时间校准和信息采集，可以确定飞船的空间坐标位于地球的远地轨道，时间坐标是宇宙大帝事件后100个太阳循环。通过星网的记载可知，此时，赛博坦已经加入了银河议会，签署了一系列不能伤害有机生物的条款以及赔偿项目，甚至还向碳基输出了很多赛博坦科技，比如太空桥和合成矿脉。碳基尚且无法掌握这些技术，但已经能熟练地使用装置。这让通天晓的脑模块差点炸了。  
“巨无霸福特到底在干什么？怎么会容忍这样的事情发生？”通天晓背着手在船长室走来走去，“船长，我们得做点什么吧。”  
“这不是我们的宇宙，我们没有执法权。大副，冷静一下。这是政府行为。”  
“如果碳基把这些赛博坦科技用于战争怎么办？他们不了解这些装置的杀伤力，这样滥用可能会毁掉整个星系的时空平衡——当年我们签署条约的时候彼此都是达成共识的。”  
“当年？当年是我和擎天柱达成了共识，现在我想这些共识大概也随着擎天柱一起灰飞烟灭了。”威震天耸耸肩甲，“下线是一件多容易的事情，把所有这些都留给其他tf来脑模块疼。”  
补天士就在这时候推门走进船长办公室。  
“我的小队用全息去地球查看过了，关于U球的记录存在一个图书馆里，有很多当时参战的tf留下的影像资料。”  
“很好，我也下去。”威震天说着就要启动自己的全息。  
“等等……我的小队可以的，不会遗漏资料的，就不用劳动你了吧。”补天士靠着门框，“你就在船上歇着。毕竟你……”补天士拍了拍自己的胸甲，“那个了。”  
威震天皱眉，“你到底明不明白信息准确度对任务的影响？一个微不足道的疏忽都会让我们全盘皆输。这种时候你就把你那好玩的性格收一收，行吗？怕我下去影响你胡闹？”  
“地球有什么好玩儿的？直说了吧，老威头，那个图书馆建在变形金刚烈士陵园里，一进大门，就是块石碑，上面刻着：擎天柱领袖安息与此。我可不是担心你，我是担心大哥的小家伙受不了刺激。”  
威震天的光学镜闪了闪，变得更加黯淡了。“我知道，在这个宇宙擎天柱已经下线了，我很清楚，用不着遮掩什么。况且……”威震天转过头，看着窗外的蓝色星球。“他这么爱这个破地方，现在得偿所愿，‘安息与此’，我又能说什么呢？”  
补天士觉得威震天快把这句话咬碎了，在虚张声势这方面，前破坏大帝一向令机敬佩。  
半个大循环之后，威震天的全息跟着补天士小队走进冷清的陵园。这儿地处偏僻，离汽车人城还有不远的距离。据资料显示只有很少tf，确切的说是地球基地死无全尸的阵亡者象征性地被安放在这里。还有一些赛博坦人，比如红蜘蛛，被安葬在赛卫之上。  
“这是……火种花吗？”  
威震天注意到园区里怒放的蓝色花朵，他俯下身，凑近去看，结果也并没有什么集成电路的纹样，只不过是普通的碳基生物罢了。  
“这是虞美人。”不远处，一个年级很大的地球人向他们走过来。“你这次带了朋友来？”  
“我？”威震天直起身，看了看这位陌生的地球人，而后立刻明白了情况。他点点头。“是，‘我’带了朋友来。”  
“我记得你上次说，你不会再来了？大概三年前。你说你已经被判决了。我还以为你进去了，或者之类的。现在是被放出来了吗？怪不得那个警察没有跟着你了。”  
威震天不置可否地笑了笑。  
“那八成是警车的全息，”补天士低声说，“他有这么好芯带你来看大哥？这可不像他的作风，据我所知，他可恨你了。”  
“谁不是呢？”威震天叹口气，继续前行。  
擎天柱的墓地并没有想象中的规格，起码不是塞伯坦人的丧葬方式。一块一人高的岩石正面雕刻着汽车人标志，其上是“擎天柱领袖安息与此”的字眼。蓝色虞美人簇拥着这块深蓝色的大理石，细碎的纹路就像海浪一样。  
“看样子他是一块装甲都不剩了。”威震天抬手去触摸冰凉的岩石，用手指轻抚用地球文字书写的代号，抹掉上面的灰尘。“奥利安·派克斯才是他神铸的名字，可惜谁也不会记得了。地球人最多只能活100个太阳周期，这样算来，当年经历过这一切的人类已经全部死亡了。”威震天摇摇头，然后停驻了几秒钟，盯着这块岩石出神。“我们走吧，去图书馆。”他说，然后头也不回的离开了。  
图书馆的信息很详尽，但是庞杂，所有文字（包括赛博坦文字，殖民地文字还有地球各种语言）记载，tf光学镜的录制视频，还有人类的记录毫无系统性的堆叠在一起，储存在一块几乎和擎天柱送来的那块差不多大小的合成晶体里，然后用光纤和巨大的地球伺服连接，信息通路乱七八糟的，不过以人脑的运算速度来说已经不妨碍观看了。通天晓查看了一下，最后一次访问记录是三年前了。之后，这些信息就被尘封在此，没有被打开过了。  
看到这一切，威震天突然低笑起来了。  
“老威头你搞什么啊，吓我一大跳。”补天士转过头，看着威震天伸手把那块荧蓝色的晶体从人类低效的伺服上扯下来，托在掌心。  
“没什么，我只是在想，如果奥利安还在，绝对不会允许这个图书馆的信息这么乱七八糟。这算是强迫症还是职业病？”威震天盯着这块存储器低声说。  
“老威你还好……”补天士顿了顿，咽下了准备说出口的疑问。“说的也是，大哥把咱们船上的数据库就规整的很好。找东西快多了呀，我上次打开，发现他还给我的涂鸦建了个3D目录，按时间顺序排列的，我都想不起来我画过那些了。你看没看过威震天文学集子目录？我跟你说，比你自己脑模块里的还要详细。还有你上公开课的视频呢，威震天教授的《人类学》，威震天教授的《赛博坦近代史》威震天教授点评论文……”  
补天士从图书馆一直口若悬河地讲到大家回到飞船，关闭全息，然后又跟着威震天到了船长办公室。  
“……还有一个子目录是背离记的每一次活动诶，你自己不记得咱们玩儿过真心话大冒险啊，那一次小淘气问你充电的时候会不会和领袖勺子抱，你支支吾吾半天，说会的，我下巴差点都掉了。——老通的已经掉了。”  
“行了，回去你自己的位置。”威震天觉得脑模块里全是补天士的碎碎念，迫切需要去打几拳发泄一下。  
补天士点头，“记得去老救那儿定期检查，毕竟你……是吧，那个了。保密。”补天士在自己胸甲上画了个圈。  
“出去！”威震天怒吼。  
“你看，我现在让着你，谁让你……”补天士这么嘟嘟囔囔地说着，然后一溜烟变形跑了，  
***  
如同任何一场战役，战前准备是最重要的，威震天必须确保自己注意到了所有细节。所以他不得不亲自把所有资料都看了很多遍，也许是tf战死前的最后一个视频文件，又或者是人类摄像机的记录。无论如何，那个红蓝相间的身影总是最显眼的，擎天柱和红蜘蛛带着致命的幽塔，飞向宇宙大帝，在激光炮火的背景中降落在金色的战争机器上。而后，伴着一阵耀目的强光，红蜘蛛用自己的火种激活了幽塔，高能量束烧穿了宇宙大帝厚重的装甲。而后……  
宇宙大帝消失在地球上空，就像一个轻巧的泡沫，骤然破碎了。  
梳理这些资料花了很久，寻光号上的每个船员都不得不变成分析机，反复计算所有事物的飞行轨道，质量，分析光谱来确定宇宙大帝的成分，经由高能射线武器反射的粒子来计算宇宙大帝的内部构造。旋刃懒得算这些，就干脆休眠了，把自己的脑模块借给实验室当计算器用。救护车也在不看诊的空闲时间汇总大家算出的信息，绘制宇宙大帝的各种零件和能量供给系统。  
一晃12个太阳周期过去了，一切都变得越来越清晰，事情在朝好的方向发展，只是救护车最近对威震天起了担忧。小火种已经生长了快2个赛月，还有一个赛月就可以分离，各种参数都还不错，本来母体的体重应该是持续增加的，但最近，救护车发现威震天的体重开始明显下降，他决定要和船长好好谈谈了。  
“最近，我开的补充剂你都有按时吃吧。”例行检查的时候，救护车问威震天。  
“是的。”威震天点点头。  
“那充电呢，还好吗？会不会经常醒过来？有没有在充电的时候反复数据回滚？”  
“我充电充得很安稳。”  
“你是不是太累了？”  
威震天思索了一下，“也许有一些，不过也并不是什么大不了的。”  
救护车叹口气，指了指数据屏上的图表。“你看，本来你的体重增加已经到了平台期，应该不会有大的波动了，但是从这两个月循环开始，数值就一直在掉，现在已经突破怀小火种前的体重了。数据是不会骗人的，威震天，你得告诉我你是怎么了，否则，再这样下去，会影响小火种的生长，当然，对你的机体就更不好了。”  
“这么重要的关头，我作为船长，怎么可能出差错？我打了400万年仗，知道怎么做是最正确的。医官你多虑了。”威震天平静地回答。“也许是我最近的体能训练起了作用。”  
救护车叹口气，从抽屉里拿出一瓶补充剂。“喝下去，就在这儿喝。”他把补充剂递在威震天面前，让他接住。“喝完这个……”救护车弯腰从储藏箱里拿出几个能量块。“再把这些吃掉。”  
威震天毫不犹豫地把医官递给他的能量倒进嘴里，然后很快吃完了能量块。救护车点点头，“你的胃口看起来还不错。”  
“我说过我运行状态很好。”威震天站起身，向医官告辞，说还有事情继续处理，然后稳步走出了医疗室。  
400万年前，威震天曾经因为长久得不到能量，油箱灼烧般抽痛，饥饿的感觉曾经长久主宰着他的噩梦内容。而现在，他怎么也想不通为什么好好的能量会让他油箱痛，刚吞下去的精炼能量就像岩浆一样刺激着他的油箱壁，仿佛判定那些是足以让他下线的有毒废料。他打点起精神，压抑住呕吐的冲动，一边向几个经过的船员点头致意。  
油箱壁的灼痛在冲击他的整个神经网络，运动系统弹出失灵警告，低能量预警红灯也闪烁起来。威震天觉得自己的视野越来越模糊，甚至已经无法看清眼前闪过的tf到底是谁。他强撑着返回自己的生活仓，然后趴在盥洗台上拼命呕吐，像是要把油箱都整个儿吐出来。  
身后突然的动静警醒了他。威震天立刻抹抹嘴角，转过头去，对来者龇出尖利的牙板，同时从发声管里发出低哑的嘶吼声。  
“走开，机械狗。”  
“我是救护车。看来能量系统失调已经影响到你的视力了。”  
“出去！”  
“是你没有锁门。我一路看着你跌跌撞撞地跑回来——你这么隐瞒什么好处也没有。”  
“这没有什么大不了的！”威震天挥了挥臂甲，撑着盥洗台站直机体。这下，他才勉强辨认出医官的轮廓和涂漆。他的磁场紧张地收紧了，以极快的速度震荡着。  
“你流能量液了，大概是伤到了油箱壁或者摄食管，你必须立刻跟我回医务舱。”  
威震天擦了擦嘴角，散热系统疯转出了杂音。“我不能……医生……大家都在卖命，我不能在这种时候表现出这样的……软弱。我能撑过去的，只要给我一些时间，会恢复的。”  
“这不是软弱，有故障并不会剥夺你作为船长的资格。早发现早治疗好吗？不要把小故障拖成大故障。真是的，总是给我添麻烦。”  
“我能自己恢复。”威震天收了收自己下意识的攻击性，磁场慢慢散开了。  
救护车点点头，试着靠近他，他开始有些抵触，光学镜充满了无法自控的敌意和愤怒。医官叹口气，“我是奥利安的朋友，他托付过我要照顾你。他信任我，你也可以的。我不会在你虚弱的时候攻击你。”威震天抿紧下唇，点了点头，医官的话软化了他下意识的自我防护。“我信任你，救护车，我只是……”“我明白——我接触过一些霸天虎伤员——弱者是无法在霸天虎里生存的，不过现在情况已经不同了。”救护车慢慢扶住威震天，然后让他到生活仓的金属靠背椅上坐下。  
“不全是因为劳累吧，还有其他原因，小火种？芯理原因？可惜荣格他不在这里，否则应该能早一点发现。现在是一点也吃不进去吗？”  
“最近一个月循环开始的，开始还能喝一点能量液，现在已经什么都吃不下去了。”威震天垂着头雕，低声说。  
“因为悲伤导致能量系统失调不算什么疑难杂症，我甚至接触过TF失去生存意志，就这样把自己饿到平衡锁定的案例。况且你还有小火种影响你的情绪，他大概也知道擎天柱的情况了吧。”  
“老救，我现在不能被平衡锁定，结果就要算出来了，我不能在这时候倒下。”威震天用力攥着自己的手掌。“把我的胸甲打开，直接往主能量管里泵送能量吧，该生锈的油箱不好用就算了。”  
“是个办法，不过还没到那一步。你就没有试试另一个油箱吗？那可不是凭空叫次级油箱的。”  
“没心情。”威震天看了一眼床头柜上的红蓝“小夜灯”，“我现在拿那玩意儿当握力器来解压。”  
救护车不由自主地脑补了擎天柱在战场上频频腹痛的场景，而后非但没有感到同情，竟然还有些想笑。  
“算他罪有应得吧。无论如何，你可以先试试，我给你调一些浓缩能量，然后你自己想办法弄进去，好吗？其实当时擎天柱烦我把他的管子摘下来的时候就说过希望出这个功能，我当时还觉得他情到深处终于变态了。”救护车摸摸自己的下颚连接件，“没想到真的能派上用场。”  
威震天的表情有些扭曲，但最终，他还是决定试一试。  
——TBC


	7. Chapter 7

“三个大循环分叉”宇宙的测算接近尾声，一个新的难题又摆在威震天船长面前了——当然，不是他的机体健康那回事儿，擎天柱领袖留下的程序和零件基本解决了问题，从这一点上来看，赛博坦人异地恋是有优势的——而是关于宇宙大帝的铸造材料，被称为“变化”的改造矿，实在是完美得无懈可击。拜疯狂灯泡头所赐，寻常武器，就算是全盛时期威震天的融合炮，也不能熔掉它半个螺丝。  
“我几乎要爱上这些配方了。”小诸葛盯着模拟器上像活体一样不停迭代的公式，“能和它媲美的，只有感知器的脑模块。”  
“谢谢，这是很高的赞誉。”感知器点点头，露出一个浅笑，然后立刻埋头工作。  
被晾在一边的威震天对这种隔空示爱已经习以为常心平气和，“所以，到底有没有办法可以弄坏它？除了幽塔。”  
“我不得不承认，震荡波是个天才。不过，我也是，对吧。当然还有感知器，再加上你的那个神秘朋友。所以我想出的解决方法就是，穿越回震荡波算出‘变化’矿的时刻，然后修改几个参数，种一个bug，让它在特定条件下，比如地球磁场中，暴露出弱点。然后我们回到宇宙大帝铸造的时刻，改变一下它的能量循环系统，让它在袭击地球的时候过热短路，Bang!世界被拯救了。而后，最精彩的部分来了：由于宇宙大帝的核心是一个小型虫洞，我们甚至用不着给它收尸，可以直接用它的质量把赛博坦和急速星置换出来。——虽然肯定会损失一小部分。”  
“听起来不错。有点疯狂，不过，对于我们来说就是日常了吧。我去分配任务。”威震天点点头。  
“等等，船长，这儿有个问题。”小诸葛拦住威震天，“我们也不知道震荡波什么时候算出‘变化’矿的参数啊。我听到一个小道消息，说是当年领袖和震荡波交往过，你看，你又和领袖融合了火种，你能不能想出点儿什么来？”  
“小道消息是吧。”威震天扶额，“让我想想，他们没有融合火种，而且奥利安也没有访问过震荡波的数据库。”这种记忆提取真的很难让机子愉快，不过威震天还是臭着脸解锁信息包，检索关键词。“的确有几次对话中提到了改造矿，说是用来缓解赛博坦的能源短缺。”  
“太好了，船长，告诉我时间点。”小诸葛兴奋地一跃而起。  
五个大循环之后，虫洞再次打开了。在此之前，威震天最后一次探访了擎天柱领袖的陵墓，然后在那里放下一只清晨刚开的玫瑰。当然，他对碳基还是不怎么喜欢，不过这些脆弱又鲜艳的植物是个小小的例外。

 

 

元宇宙，战前第四周期 514.  
“所以我们就这样整天跟踪震荡波吗？”补天士叼着根能量棒冰，“我感觉有点不舒服啊。看着大哥和丧心病狂的灯泡头亲亲热热。——我对大哥的审美非常怀疑，他的择偶标准里是不是有一条是对方必须想毁灭世界？”  
“那要怎么办？总不能让船长来跟吧。”漂移警惕的看着周围，“我得提防着撞见认识的机子。我过去就在这片混。”  
“淡定点，学学老威头，面色如常，把话给接得滴水不漏。对了，等这一班值完咱们溜到老救那儿去看看怎么样？温柔救护车，免费坐诊，让你看个够。”  
漂移的面甲浮起可疑的红晕，然后重重点了点头。“也许我们也可以去看看大黄蜂？”漂移说。“他现在在哪？”  
“不看，没劲。”补天士摇摇头，“我总不能扑上去说，‘我是你未来的火伴儿，咱们可以提前拆一拆，把火种融合喽’，会把他吓坏的。”  
漂移叹口气。“我是说……”  
“他们要走了，赶紧跟上。”补天士打断漂移，“注意隐蔽，我跟你说大哥的反侦察技术可好了。让他逮着关进局子里可就完了。”  
补天士和漂移一路跟着奥利安和震荡波走近学院，由于通行证的问题不能入内，只好作罢。他们通知狂飙和旋刃（最近刚从锁定状态恢复）从学院上空监视目标，让他们可以暂时溜到街上去。  
几赛日之后，另一个威震天确认过的节点出现了。按照领袖的记忆，这次是在震荡波的生活仓，奥利安接震荡波从学院下课，在路上震荡波聊起了合成能量的进展，回去又计算了一会儿，然后就和奥利安一起充电了。  
补天士和漂移跟踪着这对儿热乎的小情侣直到生活仓。  
“现在怎么办？总不能破门而入吧。议员的安保级别还是挺高的。”在高压电围栏外面，漂移用通讯和补天士联系。  
“当然不行，现在进去，想想看，你得直面盛怒的大哥还有一架激光炮。我们当然要等他们完事儿之后再摸进去。”  
“我感觉自己好猥琐怎么办？这是乘人之危。普神教导过我不要打扰别人对接。”漂移的角徽垂下来了。  
“你本来就够猥琐了，这几天对着年轻救护车差点流电解液的是谁啊？普神没有教育过你要保持自己的特色吗？别唠叨了，打扰我听墙脚。”补天士丢给朋友一个眼刀，然后聚精会神地收听生活仓里的动静。  
另一边，在寻光号上，负责监控震荡波能量特征的诺蒂卡发现了异常，她立刻接通船长办公室。  
“船长，我监控到一些奇怪的能量溢出。”  
威震天正背着手，从寻光号的加强玻璃窗往下，看着赛博坦的万家灯火。他抬手接通实验室，让感知器负责分析诺蒂卡采集的信息。几循环之后，感知器的头雕出现在船长室的巨大全息控制屏上。  
“船长，这个问题有些棘手，据我分析赛博坦上出现了两个震荡波，而且他们正在靠近彼此。”  
威震天眯起光学镜，“有没有可能是震荡波知悉了我们的行动？前来阻止。”  
“目前尚不可知，不过我一直在监控赛博坦周围的时空，没有出现任何畸点，所以他并不是从未来穿越回来的。我推测他一直处于这个时空，最近突然出现只是发生了空间上的位移。”  
威震天点点头，“我想以震荡波的严谨行事，如果真的来阻止我们，一定不会让我们发现他的能量特征。现在这种情况，我们应该是跑到了他前面”。他决定立刻下船，和补天士汇合，免得小领袖被打个措手不及。他找出几个工业机械的黄黑色警告标示贴上机体，然后走出办公舱门。  
诺蒂卡一脸雀跃地守在他办公室门外，看到他走出来就小声欢呼了一下。  
“威船长，你要亲自执行任务吗？是不是很重要？”  
“是，我时间不多，现在就要出发。”威震天回答。  
“带我去！我知道你没有武器，我可以掩护你的。”诺蒂卡举了举手里的激光枪。  
“我有武器，我……”  
“你本身就是一件武器，知道了知道了，我申请和你一起去。”  
“我是想说我们尽量不要发生打斗，免得把当地执法人员招来，那就麻烦了。”  
“我懂，秘密任务，我可以的。”  
诺蒂卡一脸期待的看着威震天，威震天叹口气，“你要知道，内战前赛博坦是没有女性tf的，你跟着我太显眼了。”  
“我可以开变形形态给你提供高空支援呀。我看了《和平之路》，按理来说，你现在应该在梅塞庭呢，被震荡波看到一定会出问题的，所以，我来跟踪他，你来指挥，怎么样。”   
威震天思考了一纳秒，然后点点头，“那就出发吧。我的确需要帮手。”  
***  
依据感知器的能量特征分析提供的线索，威震天很快找到了行色匆忙的震荡波。他的机型是内战时期的，没有头雕，通体涂装都是紫色，一只手已经被激光炮取代。威震天一边小芯地跟踪对方，一边联络补天士知会此事。  
“震荡波在向你们靠近，我推测他还没有发现我们的存在，注意隐蔽。”  
“说明我们找对地方了，老威头，这一定是个关键节点。”补天士回答。“灯泡头是个疯狂科学家，他一定想保证自己的研究……呃，不过我建议你过会儿再来，避免情绪激动。”  
威震天摇摇头，断开通讯，比起震荡波和奥利安拆卸，他的手下400万年来一直盗取他的资源来实现自己的野心更让他愤怒，不过现在来看，这是结构性问题，寡头统治必然会导致权力出现无法管辖的倾斜和空挡，威震天当然知道自己并不是全知全能，所以暴政带来的并不是什么和平，而是无数个出于自己目的挤破头寻求权力的野心家互相倾轧。在这种意义上，他必须阻止震荡波，因为正是他为这样的情况提供了温床。  
不过说归说，真的到了现场情况还是很一言难尽的。  
“我发誓，这是我自上线之后看到过最诡异的情景了。”补天士在通讯里和漂移吐槽。“震荡波是在看他自己拆吗？为什么啊？我知道他是疯狂科学家，可就算是他这回事儿都太变态了一点儿。”补天士在不远处监视着震荡波。独眼的科学家毫无障碍的通过了围挡，而后安静的站在自己过去生活仓的窗外往里看，他的涂装融化在夜色里，光学镜也几乎熄灭了。呼唤和喘息低低的传出来，还有富有节奏的金属碰撞声。  
“更奇葩的是船长就在不远处监视震荡波……这真太诡异了。”漂移说。“我不知道能不能承受得住这一切，只能替大家的火种祈祷了。”  
“我看老威头挺淡定的，一副公事公办的样子，一点儿也不想冲进去用角斗士必杀技做掉谁。”补天士耸耸肩，看向灯光昏暗的生活仓。“我说大哥您能不能快点儿完事啊，我们这儿，加上震荡波，五个tf在这儿站着等呢，就不要展示你出色的续航能力了怎么样？”  
“领袖又不知情。他要是知道船长在外面，可能会直接系统紊乱的。”漂移说。  
“这么一想，我竟然有点同情大哥了。”补天士点点头。“我们把他救回来，他也会很惨的。”  
几循环之后，生活仓的灯彻底熄灭了。独眼震荡波直接解锁了生活仓的大门，然后走了进去。  
“快！老威，灯泡头行动了，我们得弄明白他干了些什么。”补天士立刻和威震天通讯。  
“我已经通知了诺蒂卡，让她放出几架隐形雄峰机跟着震荡波。”威震天回复。“等他出来，我就进去。”  
补天士和漂移对视了几纳秒——棒极了，现在这事儿的诡异程度正在呈几何级数增加。  
***  
光学迷彩雄蜂机无声地漂浮在震荡波身后，记录他的一举一动，然后上传给诺蒂卡和威震天。  
独眼科学家走过陷入深度充电状态的情侣，没有丝毫停留，直接接入了自己的办公屏。  
“原来领袖和震荡波也会勺子抱啊。”诺蒂卡脱口而出，所幸她身处几百塞尺上空，没人听得见她的吐槽。独眼科学家接入自己的数据库，输入秘钥，然后开始快速浏览合成能量页面。诺蒂卡把摄像精度调高，然后放大。  
“诺蒂卡，把这些数据给小诸葛接过去，让他立刻分析。”威震天说。  
“收到”。  
几循环之后，小诸葛发回反馈，“这是13号矿的合成公式，就是船长你曾经战斗机形态所使用的材料。”  
威震天心下一惊：难道这炉渣是来魔改我的？就在他思考总有tf想害他这个问题的时候，震荡波开始在屏幕上修改些什么。  
“船长，他修改了几个参数，还有一个范式，好让原始方程分化出更多解。我明白了！这就是其他矿开始的时间点，起初震荡波只想造出合成能量改变赛博坦的困境，在这种情况下算出了其他12个解，才让他拥有了修改宇宙底层协议的能力。”  
“所以他是从未来穿越回来给自己提供灵感，以保证他的研究可以正常进行？这算学术造假吗？”诺蒂卡说。  
“发现这些对震荡波来说只是时间问题。”小诸葛说，“不过这对我们很有利，我们抓住了最关键的时间点，而且震荡波不会怀疑自己的操作，他不会想到他修改自己，我们又修改他。”  
半个大循环后，震荡波关上屏幕，按原路返回，等他远离之后，威震天就从隐蔽处走出来，然后刷手进门。  
“你怎么也行？”补天士惊得几乎跳起来。  
“你们不会以为我真的对他毫无戒备吧——霸天虎时期，我留了一手，复制了他所有的接入权限——我唯一的错误就是低估了他的疯狂程度，只是防着他抢我的位置，没想到他是个彻头彻尾的螺栓。”威震天耸耸肩，然后走进生活仓。  
奥利安·派克斯抱着震荡波正处于深度充电状态，以小装甲车的实诚程度，肯定是为了对方空箱才罢休，所以不用担心他们醒过来。威震天对躺在充电床上的俩机子露出一个可怕的微笑，然后接入数据库。  
“小诸葛，我接进来了。”  
“是这样船长，我们需要修改42个参数，这个范式底下有15位数个的参数，还有7位数个自生长迭代程序……”  
修改进行了15个循环，清除修改痕迹用了10个循环，威震天把磁场收缩起来，散热扇也全部关闭，仅使用液冷系统。他考虑到了一切因素，低调行事，然而命运仿佛就是喜欢跟他开玩笑，在他关上屏幕，轻轻溜出去的时刻，奥利安·派克斯醒了。  
“谁？”机警的执法官跳起来拿起粒子枪对着来者。最近层出不穷的暗杀议员事件让他多预留出来一部分算力防止意外发生。  
威震天停住了动作，芯里大喊不妙。  
“把手举起来，让我能看见，然后慢慢转过来。”奥利安低声说，他希望在不吵醒震荡波的情况下解决一切，免得让伴侣不安。  
威震天咬咬牙照做了，他转过身，走到奥利安面前。眼看着奥利安的表情从严肃变成了错愕。  
“塔恩的威震天？你……你怎么会……你不是……我听说……”装甲车困惑地晃着天线。  
“我还不是因为你沦落到这一步，你个小炉渣！”威震天抢上一步，按住奥利安拿枪的手，然后凶狠地吻了上去。  
在门外观看实况的三个tf发出无声的“嗷”，“我的生涯一片无悔”漂移在通讯里说。远在寻光号上的小诸葛大喊一声：“我最期待的画面出现了。”然后宕机躺在椅子上不省机事。  
威震天轻车熟路地扣住奥利安的头盔，用舌尖纠缠追逐着对方的，口腔里的节点被他仔细舔了几个来回，然后又把那根无措的舌头狠狠吸吮一下才放开。一个能把领袖弄得晕头转向丧失逻辑的深吻，自然对奥利安·派克斯效果加倍。年轻的装甲车失语一般看着威震天，光学镜发亮，散热扇也轰鸣起来。  
“我得走了。”威震天转身。  
奥利安条件反射一样伸手攥住坦克的臂甲，“别走，留下。”  
——要点面甲吧。威震天皱眉，看了一眼充电床上涂装鲜艳的震荡波正安稳的陷入深度充电状态，他松了口气，掰开奥利安的手然后遁入黑暗里，不见了。  
被这一套组合拳打中火种的奥利安依旧站在那里，保持着威震天离开时的姿势，过了好一会儿才像惊醒一样环顾四周，摸了摸自己的头盔，然后上充电床充电了。  
威震天和他的船员汇合，诺蒂卡抹着清洗液说不出话。补天士一脸：我什么都见过了的表情，而漂移一直在碎碎念祈祷。  
“大哥不会告诉灯泡头吧，万一他知道有人动过他的数据怎么办？”补天士发问。  
“怎么可能！领袖怎么可能告诉震荡波这种事啊，”漂移说，“他肯定以为是春梦来的。”  
“你又懂了。”补天士“切”了一声。

 

寻光号在战前第四周期 514修整了一个月循环，补充好燃料和补给，然后就准备出发前往宇宙大帝被制造出来的时间点。威震天觉得芯情好多了，甚至可以喝下去一些能量液，小火种也变得活泼很多，偶尔还会故意撞一下坦克的火种仓壁，像是在提醒自己的存在。寻光号全员挥手告别昨日赛博坦，虫洞被打开，寻光号再次进入高维空间。在炫目的时空通道航行几个大循环后，寻光号稳稳地停泊在……  
“赛博坦？”威震天看了看窗外熟悉的景象，他又重启了一次光学镜，确认无误。寻光号公共栅格瞬间炸锅，无数通讯此起彼伏地出现在威震天的工作全息屏上。他捏了捏鼻梁，接通了小诸葛实验室。  
“船长，别着急，只是个小问题。”通讯那边传来小诸葛平静的声音。“你也知道，咱们的量子引擎是概率驱动的，这次只是撞上了硬币另一边罢了。”  
“所以我们是根本没走掉？”  
“不不不，我们移动了，只不过概率函数坍缩失败，我们本来应该在时间轴上的移动转化成了空间轴，现在我们处于……另一个平行宇宙。好消息是这里的物理定律和我们的宇宙相同，我们不至于立刻死于自我拉扯。”  
“坏消息是？”  
“我们被检测到了。”  
小诸葛话音刚落，就有两枚导弹撞上了寻光号的防护力场。在威震天窗外炸开。  
“渣的。”威震天立刻接通全船广播，命令大家迅速武装，准备战斗。“补天士船长，通天晓大副立刻赶到我的办公室，其他今天没有飞船机位的tf全部去燃料池。注意，一定要保护飞船引擎。”  
威震天知道这次可不是动动嘴皮子就能解决的问题，所以赶紧从办公室的储物仓把自己的融合炮取下来装上。这门炮是他在一号城买的二手融合炮，效果算不上最好的，但也聊胜于无。  
补天士和通天晓在此时推门进来。  
“敌人到底是谁？汽车人？霸天虎？”补天士看了看窗外，“我不认得这些飞船。”  
威震天坐在船长位上控制飞船闪避，对方数量太多，寻光号目标太大，很难突出重围。寻光号上只有两门激光炮，还全部在船头，很难顾全整个船体。  
“让我带tf出舱。”补天士说，“不是我自夸哈，我可一直是刀锋队的成员。执行过很多这种任务。”  
“不行，我们不能损失一个船员。”威震天说，“我们拖时间，等引擎充好电然后离开。防护罩还能顶一段时间，实在不行我们牺牲一部分船体，保住引擎和燃料池，等下一次着陆再维修。”  
“可是……”  
“我们不是军事团体，补天士，我们不主动出击。我再强调一遍，重要的是保住所有人。”威震天一边说一边调整防护罩的能量级别。瞅准一个空挡撞开几架小型飞船，从火力网里突破出去。但这并没有起效，其他幸存的飞船立刻跟上来，以速度优势又建起一个包围圈。  
“至少让我开补天球出去吧，我可以躲在防护罩内侧啊，你有没有发现他们已经开始冲着引擎打了？他们也是塞伯坦人，知道飞船什么地方重要。”  
威震天调整了几次位置，敌人依旧瞄准了能量引擎集火。  
“好，你带几个tf出去，只要轰开对引擎下手的敌船就行了，不要出防护力场。我们不需要赢，目标是撤离。”  
补天士点点头，然后立刻变形出门。  
“我也去。”通天晓说。  
“不，你留下，你去燃料池，把大家组织好，同时监控飞船运行状态，引擎一旦充满我们立刻出发。”  
“是。”通天晓也立刻着手开展工作。  
对方改变了战略，小型飞船把寻光号团团围住，然后开始精准轰击寻光号力场上的一个点。每隔几循环就换一个地方打。看样子他们知道这种防护罩的弱点。威震天只能尽量操纵船体躲避对方的精确打击，但收效甚微，力场已经开始有些崩溃的前兆了。威震天知道消极躲避已经不可能保证大家全身而退了，对方看样子是准备把寻光号彻底抹杀掉。  
“抱歉了，小家伙，跟我一起上战场吧。”威震天说，他调整自己机体的能量供给，把全部能量集中在战斗协议上。“救护车，我把飞船权限转给你，你负责操作，尽量拖延力场破碎的时间。”他接通通讯。  
“收到，船长。”救护车回答。  
威震天推开办公室大门，走向船舷。“所有飞行单位跟我走，出舱。”他在寻光号栅格里说。“我们战斗到力场破裂前最后一刻，之后，只要我一下命令，所有人立刻撤回来。听懂了吗？我不想看到任何伤亡。”  
十几个tf立刻回复：“收到，船长”。  
出舱之后，威震天变形为坦克形态，许久没有使用过融合炮了，能量系统调试得有些吃力。他等了三个循环才完全充能。威震天知道以自己现在的状态，经不起几次充能，所以他必须谨慎选择目标。飞船的编队看起来没有领航者，但也并不是雄蜂机，威震天可以看到座驾上的tf。权衡之后，他决定打最中心的那个。  
一击命中，融合炮轰掉了目标大半个机身，剩下的部分失去动力，以惯性撞上了周边的两个飞船，导致他们丧失了飞行动力。  
“呦吼！打得好！”旋刃在威震天面前大喊一声，从飞机模式伸出爪子比个胜利的手势。然后顺便干掉那两个轨迹偏移的飞机。  
“威震天船长，坐标23’205’。”补天士在通讯里吼，“掩护我，我的离子炮需要充能。”  
“给我1.5个循环。”威震天变形回基础形态，抬手扣住赶过来的诺蒂卡一侧外翼借力，贴着寻光号外壳急速飞向目标。  
“我到了！”  
“我用绿色激光标记了一架火力最猛的飞船。靠你了。”补天士说。  
“收到。”威震天贴着量子引擎变形成坦克形态。“旋刃，狂飙，掩护后方三角盲区。”  
“收到。”“我爽了！”  
威震天的融合炮已经充能完毕，他把机体所有能量都调度到武器接口上了。  
一击命中。被激光标记的飞船在自己的飞行轨迹上迎头撞上能量光速，未来得及出膛的能量引发自身过热爆炸。爆炸冲击波甚至还波及了周围几架飞船的航道。  
“我需要几个循环给融合炮充能，诺蒂卡，你顶上。吸引注意力，让他们离引擎远一点。”威震天在通讯里下命令。  
“收到。”诺蒂卡的飞船形态立刻从威震天头顶掠过，向敌人打出几个漂亮精准的点射。围攻引擎的阵列彻底散了。  
眼前的战场充斥着能量武器的光芒，敌方舰队几次被扰乱了阵型，损失一小半飞船，但又重新集结起来，瞄准力场支撑点集火。“船长，力场撑不住了。我已经缩小了它的体积减少能耗，但也没什么渣用。”救护车的通讯接入。  
“还有多久。”  
“3个循环。”  
“所有出舱船员，立刻放下一切目标，进舱！”威震天在公共栅格里命令。“包括你，旋刃！补天士带着你的飞船殿后。”  
“收到!”飞行单位们立刻执行命令，贴着寻光号舱壁回到接驳口，次第进入飞船。  
敌船阵列应该已经计算到力场即将失效，开始集火飞船引擎和威震天。  
“我去接你！”补天士在通讯里大吼。  
“用不着，我自己会飞！”融合炮的充能进度只剩一点了，敌船再次排列成六边阵列集中攻击威震天上方薄弱的力场。他几乎已经能感觉到炮火的灼热。  
——还有两秒。  
“回来！”  
“力场撑不住了！”  
融合炮的威力洞穿了四架飞船，散落的残骸高速扩散开来，扰乱了飞行阵列的布局，借着融合炮的后坐力，威震天贴着引擎滑行到接驳口附近，准备接入。  
“老威，你把他们惹急了。渣的，我得出去接你！”补天士看着远处的十几架飞船毫无章法的向威震天冲过去，疯狂扫射接驳口，不让他接入飞船。  
“哈，好极了，他们慌了。肯定是死了领头的。让我把他们引到寻光号正前方，然后……”威震天接通通天晓。“寻光号的激光炮准备好了吗？”“船长，随时可以开火。”威震天转接救护车。“医官，等我把他们引到地方，你就开火，把他们包圆。”“收到。”  
威震天开始以最大速率飞行，他的基本形态飞行速度不算快，起码比不上天生的飞行者。激光炮从他身后扫过来，打中了他的背甲。疼痛让他的航道偏移，不过也正好躲过了致命一击——他不能回头看。  
船头就在不远处了，威震天攥着拳头，这次流火击碎了他的肩甲，另一发激光束直接让他撞上船体，然后弹飞了几十塞尺。  
“渣的！”威震天咬紧牙板，继续飞行。他的余光注意到一艘不同于其他飞船的银白色的飞船在急速靠近战场。  
“外援？渣的，全都给我见普神去吧。”威震天低吼一声，又强行提了一档速度。  
后方的炮火声轰响起来，冲击波让威震天觉得后背在融化，灼热发疼，目标近在咫尺，终于，他一头撞上了寻光号的舷窗。“开火！”他下达命令。  
充能完毕的激光炮点燃了群龙无首的敌机阵列，在太空中燃起深蓝色的烈焰。威震天松了口气，贴着舷窗玻璃，向里面的船员比了个胜利手势。这时，他才注意到那架银白色的飞船远远停着，用激光闪出友好的信号。  
“补天士，刚才那搜白船是在帮我们攻击敌人吗？”威震天接通通讯。  
“老威，你眼花了？那不是翻天号吗？”补天士在通讯里笑了几声。  
***  
奥利安·派克斯刚经历了一场惊心动魄的太空战，他接到消息，议会的太空执法队正在围攻一艘无辜的飞船，于是立刻赶过去支援。他到的时候战斗已经白热化了，只看到一个银灰色的身影带着整个执法队飞行，他顾不得多想，立刻用最大火力给那个勇敢的朋友提供支援，但他的飞船火力太弱，只能尽可能扰乱执法队的阵列。直到飞船的激光炮开启，奥利安才明白这一切是怎么回事，他张大了光学镜看着整个执法队化为灰烬，火种几乎要从火种仓里跳出来了。  
现在，那位勇敢的朋友（奥利安被告知他是这艘飞船的船长，名叫威震天）正在医疗舱修复伤口，被允许上船的奥利安有些局促地坐在医疗室，看着对方治疗。  
“我的名字是奥利安，奥利安·派克斯。”奥利安自我介绍，他也不太确定现在是不是说话的好时机，毕竟对方看起来伤得不轻。  
威震天笑了笑，“你有没有受伤？”  
“我？我没有，我刚自检过一遍。”奥利安摇摇头。  
“可闭嘴吧。”救护车骂了威震天一句，然后去一边拿更多粘合剂。“奥利安，别担芯，他没什么大事，都是外伤。”救护车拍拍奥利安的肩甲。  
被说中了心思，奥利安的面甲一下就热了，他甚至不敢再抬头看一眼“勇敢的朋友”，觉得自己的光学镜都在发烫。只能点几下头，低声说：“那就好。你刚才那样……真的很危险。”  
“我很有经验的。像这种杂鱼还不够我吃一口呢。”威震天带着得意的语气说。在捕捉到熟悉的担忧磁场后，威震天叹了口气，试着转移话题。“奥利安，跟我说说那些飞船是什么来头？”  
“他们？他们是议会的执法队，”奥利安抬起头，刚好撞上对方猩红的光学镜，一下就局促的手也不知道放到哪去，发声器也间歇性故障起来，“用来……铲除异见tf们。你们……你们……”  
“我们只是路过的科考队。我的飞船叫寻光号。”  
“那就是误伤了。他们总是这样，号称有很多敌对势力准备侵略赛博坦。而他们在保卫赛博坦周全。其实根本就是贩卖恐慌。”奥利安愤怒地攥紧了拳头。  
威震天想起小诸葛说他们只是在空间上位移，所以现在的时间还是战前第四周期 514，按理来说他和奥利安已经见过面了，但看情况装甲车之前根本没见过他。看来这个宇宙在很早之前就和元宇宙分叉了。也许这个宇宙的威震天在他们相遇之前就下线了，又或者根本就还没上线。  
“帮个忙，把这杯能量给他拿过去。”橙色的医官拿着一杯能量递给奥利安，示意他给伤员递过去。  
“我？哦，好的。”奥利安攥着正方形的加强玻璃杯走向威震天，然后把能量液放在医疗床旁边的柜子上。  
“坐下吧。”威震天指了指他身边的位置。他知道救护车打的什么主意，不过对方的磁场的确让他感觉到放松又温暖。把能量喝下去之后，威震天冲奥利安笑了笑，“继续和我说说你的赛博坦。”他低声说。  
奥利安讲起了功能主义者，无处不在的监控和信息封锁，各自为政的散乱反对者们。他说自己和几个朋友在赛卫上保卫新生火种，不过情况也并不乐观。  
“你为什么不把他们组织起来呢？”威震天问。  
“我？他们凭什么听我的？我也没什么资格。不像你那样……我注意到——冒昧的问一下——你是个地面单位，但也可以飞行是吗？好厉害啊。”  
“是磁悬浮技术，一会儿我可以把资料传给你。作为感谢。”  
对方的慷慨让奥利安觉得不安起来，“我不是要……我……”  
“不要紧，别这么局促。这些会派得上用处。”  
奥利安思考了一下，点了点头。“谢谢你。”奥利安真诚的道谢。  
之后他们又聊了一会儿，威震天的故障基本处理完了。暴躁的医官举着扳手威胁船长充电，然后亲自带奥利安在寻光号上参观。  
“救护车，你的名字和我尊敬的那位医生一模一样。”奥利安对救护车说。  
“他现在呢？”救护车问。  
“他因为给反对派医疗被关押了，我只是听说过他的事迹，没有见过面。我们也想过一些营救计划，可惜我们力量太弱了。——听说他是赛博坦上最好的医疗单位。”奥利安叹了口气。“我觉得很愧疚。”  
“你太压抑了，需要放松一下，跟我去油吧喝两杯？”救护车不由分地说把小装甲车拉进背离记，一进门，就接受了大部分船员的目光洗礼。救护车在奥利安背后做了个“噤声”的手势，大家才了然的各干各的去了。  
“小滚珠？你怎么会在这儿？”奥利安看着自己的好友正坐在陌生的飞船上悠然自得地喝高纯，惊讶地下巴快掉了。  
“我？小滚珠是谁？我不是……你认错了，我叫……大铅球。你认错了。”小滚珠挡着自己的面甲然后飞快溜出油吧。  
看着对方绝对算不上是正常的行为，奥利安觉得有些窘迫。“抱歉，他真的很像我的朋友。”奥利安对救护车解释道。  
“可以理解，他就是……大众机型。”救护车忍着笑圆场。  
“所以，船长说你们是科考队？你们的任务是什么呢？”奥利安问。  
“这很复杂，这次我们执行救援任务，不过大部分时候都无所事事。”救护车说，“有时候组织彩弹大战，玩儿熔炼池地板游戏，一起看电影，看角斗比赛之类的。”  
“听起来很好啊，你们的母星肯定富足又和平。”  
“是的，都亏了我们领袖。这就是他的标志。”救护车指了指自己的汽车人标志。  
奥利安凑近看了看，“这居然有些类似议会的徽章，不过有点儿微妙的区别。其实……我一直觉得我们的反抗团体也缺一个强大的领袖，可惜我也不知道去哪儿找这么个tf——就像你们的船长这样的。”  
“所有tf都在期待一个领袖为他们引导方向，也许你是时候站出来，成为这个照亮黑暗的tf？”  
“我很想，可是我没有这种才能。”奥利安沮丧地垂下头雕。  
“等威震天醒了你再和他聊聊。”救护车叹口气，“现在，就跟我们一起看角斗比赛吧。”  
——TBC


	8. Chapter 8

奥利安在寻光号上待了两个恒星周期，见到了许多似是而非的熟悉tf，所有tf都异口同声地声称从没有见过他，是他认错了。看起来像是热破但声称自己叫“酷哥”的跑车，看起来和旋刃一模一样但自称“没有感情的杀手”的飞机，还有“大铅球”和“飞翼”，看起来明明就是小滚珠和漂移。  
除去这些怪谈不提，奥利安彻底被船长威震天吸引了，这两个恒星周期他们聊了很多，关于赛博坦的社会矛盾，内忧外患，阶级，甚至看待事物的方式和角度，奥利安觉得自己的生命被打开了一个全新的信息通道。前角斗士不败神话加上哲学家？奥利安简直无法相信世界上有这么完美的tf。更何况他的机型还那么好看。不过，船长说了，等引擎充满能量就会离开赛博坦，所以奥利安同时又觉得无以言说的难过。议会执法队遭遇战之后2.4赛日，寻光号的引擎充能完毕了。威震天把奥利安送到机舱，那儿停着他的翻天号。  
“你们有没有可能……再回赛博坦？”在打开舱门的时候，奥利安回身问，“我知道这次造访非常不快，但我希望能再看到你……你们我是说。大家都对我很友善。”  
威震天叹了口气，“很抱歉，我们要去很远的地方，不会再回来了。”  
奥利安点点头，失望快要在他的光学镜里凝结了。威震天觉得于心不忍。  
“也许……”  
装甲车的光学镜一下就亮了起来，他盯着威震天，等着接下来的话。  
“等你把议会这些烂摊子收拾好了，我们会回来拜访赛博坦的。”威震天说。“等这儿变得安全和自由，我会回来的。”  
奥利安立刻用力点了点头。  
随后，装甲车驾驶着他的飞船消失在赛博坦的光芒中，威震天也下达命令启动引擎，前往主宇宙。  
“你这是欺骗啊，老威头。”从通风管突然冒出的橙色头雕把威震天吓了一跳。“玩弄幼年大哥的感情。”补天士说。“你真邪恶。”  
“我只是想给他点动力。”  
“他万一一直等着你回来怎么办？你知道他有点轴的。”  
“我想这个宇宙会有威震天的。你想啊，我的火种其实是在内战结束之后才出现在火种热点上的，对不对，是你们把我带回了500万年前。也就是说，如果没你们，我现在应该才几岁。”  
“你这么一说……”  
“所以说，他的威震天还没下线呢，等他把功能主义议会摆平，400万年后，他就会有一个威震天了。——希望如此。说不定还会是个医疗单位。”  
“可怕。”补天士脑补着，打了个寒颤。

 

5个大循环之后，寻光号成功地出现在了预设时空。此时，宇宙大帝已经制造完成，正安静地漂浮在太空中，等待主人启动。  
威震天立刻打开隐蔽力场，让寻光号躲藏在小行星带里。  
片刻后，所有船员都集中在船舷，从加强玻璃往外扫描这个狰狞的战争机器。航行这么久了，就是为了眼前这家伙。所有船员都在安静地等待船长一声令下让他们冲出去撕了宇宙大帝。  
威震天也站在那儿，盯着眼前的金色金属星球出神。同为猎食者，他能和这个庞然大物散发出的磁场共鸣，愤怒，绝望，还有无限膨胀的自我意识。“我们是同类”，威震天点点头。他怀着欣赏的目光扫过这架精美无比的机械，它的构造图纸早就深深刻在威震天脑模块里，此时，真正看到它，威震天觉得它的确称得上美丽。“可惜一山不容二虎。”威震天说。他转过身，看着自己的船员。  
“这一天我们期盼已久，我们生命中的23个太阳循环已悄然逝去，我们经历过痛苦，折磨，穿越过烈焰和销烟。此刻，我知道大家都想出舱，去完成这最后一击。不过，这个任务非常精细，寻光号上只有医官可以做到完美。诺蒂卡，你护送漂移和医官过去。然后开光学迷彩为他们放哨，漂移，保护我们的医官潜入，让他完成‘手术’。小诸葛和感知器，你们和医官保持联络，随时监控宇宙大帝的情况。”  
“收到，船长。”漂移回答，之前他一直抱着自己的大剑盘腿坐在医官身边，此刻，闪了闪光学镜，站起身。“普神与我同在。”他低声说。  
“保证完成任务！”诺蒂卡点了点头。  
感知器和小诸葛对视了一眼，然后起身赶往实验室。  
三个tf在威震天的注视下出舱，打开光学迷彩，消失在星空中。其他船员虽然没有领到任务，但大家依然没有离开，站在威震天身后，注视着这颗金色的金属星球。  
***  
四个大循环之后，实验室传来改造完成的消息，中间经历了一点儿小波折，事实证明元宇宙的宇宙大帝和分叉宇宙的结构有细微差别，一些微能量循环的位置发生了偏移，好在救护车提前预料到会有这种情况，准备了4.5万个备用计划。其中之一正好派上用处。  
等执行任务的船员全部安全回到寻光号，威震天给了他们每tf一个大拥抱，然后匆忙赶到实验室。  
“模拟情况如何？”威震天问正在进行量子计算的感知器。  
“计算显示宇宙大帝会在距地球800公里发生短路，然后自我坍缩，到时候赛博坦和急速星会被抛出，在短暂的非简谐运动后，赛博坦被太阳质量捕获，成为太阳系的一颗行星，位置在地球和火星之间。急速星质量较小，弹射速度比赛博坦快，但最终会被木星捕获，成为木星的一颗卫星。”  
“很好。”威震天按了按自己的胸甲，安抚里面不安的小家伙。  
“不过……船长，我是科学家，我必须告诉你，所有这些模拟都是建立在我们所知的条件之上的，我们已经倾尽了赛博坦人现有的科学力量和计算能力——不过我们并不是全知全能。”  
“我懂。”威震天点头。  
“所以为了以防万一，我希望你能先重连火种链接。你要知道，如果计划失败，他会是赛博坦最后的幼生体。”感知器指了指威震天的胸甲。  
威震天思索了一下，然后坚定地摇摇头。  
“没有如果。科学官。我不允许如果发生。”  
“明白。”感知器回答。“那我们现在出发，回到元宇宙的时间线，三个循环后，一切就尘埃落定。”  
***  
元宇宙，原点。  
宇宙的时钟再次开始前进。  
寻光号尝试了一次跃迁，停泊在最近的星空港，不过依旧离地球很远。  
时间在一分一秒过去，寻光号全体船员聚在背离记，大屏幕上，星际枢纽的量子通讯频道正在直播这场战役，“一场关乎赛博坦人命运的战役。”  
威震天坐在角落，攥着自己的手掌，过度紧张使得他已经去呕吐了两次，低能量状态让他几乎无法看清屏幕。  
漂移在威震天身边低声祷告。  
救护车关上了光学镜，抱着腿甲窝在沙发里。  
通天晓坐的笔直，机体微微发抖，而挡板在他旁边啃自己的手部装甲。  
除了漂移类似吟唱的祷告声，没有一个tf说话，只有散热扇的声音低沉的轰响着。  
“仁慈的普莱姆斯神……”  
擎天柱和红蜘蛛出现在地球大气散逸层，零星的火光在他们身边炸开。  
“……您与我们同在……”  
宇宙大帝启动了融合炮，在地球上空划出一道金色的裂痕。  
“……我们与您同行，共享火种频率……”  
Seekers小队擦着炮火飞行，护送致命的幽塔。  
“……请您保佑我们的火种，脑模块，变形齿轮功能完好……”  
红蜘蛛带着擎天柱降落在宇宙大帝上。  
“……保佑我们赢得这场战役。”  
一阵剧烈的震荡把附着在宇宙大帝上试图攻击的金刚全甩了下来，宇宙大帝的能量射线骤然中断了。异常的灼热从内部传来。宇宙大帝的外甲开始光学镜可见的融化了。  
突然，一阵耀目的光芒占据了整个屏幕  
信息中断了……  
沉默延续了几个循环，大家盯着黑色的屏幕不知所措。  
“我们……我们赢了吗？”诺蒂卡低声问。  
大家开始面面相觑，低声询问，然后不约而同的看向威震天。  
威震天弓着机体，倒在地板上，拼命捂着自己的胸甲。救护车两步抢上去，给他注射了一针镇定药剂。  
“难道……还是……”救护车痛苦地发问。  
威震天被火种链接里共享的疼痛搅得几乎无法置换，但他依旧撑着自己，低声在医官接收器边说：“他没下线……只是……受伤了。我们……赢了。”说完最后一个词，威震天就直接宕机了。  
“我们赢了……我们赢了！”救护车大声对大家说，“领袖还活着！”他又扫描了一下威震天，确定他功能完好，这才彻底放下芯。  
Tf们爆发出一阵欢呼，此刻，量子信号又一次恢复了，直播画面清晰的显示出赛博坦，地球，还有急速星。所有星球都几乎完整无缺。

 

经过4次跃迁，寻光号抵达了地球上空。这时已是宇宙大帝之战后三个月循环了。  
寻光号全体一路载歌载舞吃喝玩乐，威震天芯情过于放松，也不去打拳，快把自己吃成球了。这下医官又不得不开始限制他的能量摄取。但并没有什么渣用，船上所有tf都乐意偷偷给船长塞零食。  
“不要！再给！船长！发能量块了！”救护车冲背离吼。  
“我这儿是油吧，拿赛币就能买嘛。”  
“不许卖给他。”  
“那不好吧。我有职业操守的。”  
“你想和我的扳手说说职业操守吗？”  
背离立刻摇摇头，救护车满意地喝掉自己那份高纯，“识时务者为俊杰”。他对背离说，然后飘然离去。继续警告下一个“要犯”。  
过了一会儿，威震天偷偷溜进背离记，拿着两张票子要买能量块。  
“船长，医官刚才来过了，让我不许卖给你。”  
“你是螺栓吗？有钱不赚？”威震天气呼呼地低吼。“我怀了小火种！吃点零食怎么了。”  
背离一边擦杯子一边耸耸肩，“抱歉啊，船长，医官给我开了一个无法拒绝的条件。”  
“你看，马上都到地球了，注意点形象怎么样？老威头。”补天士在旁边帮腔。  
威震天愤怒地盯了盯补天士，“我有权利吃饱，在哪也不能让tf空着油箱！”  
“骗谁啊，救护车跟我说了，你的能量份额是他精芯搭配过的，根本不会饿着你。你这样暴饮暴食可不好。我已经下命令让大家不给你东西吃了，你省省吧。”  
“我过去吃不饱，有芯理创伤。”  
“谁没有？来比惨啊。悲惨历史对我不起作用，等到地球跟大哥说吧，说不定他会给你包一家加油站。”  
“去他渣的，恶芯的有机燃油，我不喝！”威震天愤怒地吼道。  
地球防空总部在此时接入了通讯，要求寻光号停在地球远地轨道，接受空间站的一系列检查。  
“擎天柱领袖尚且在恢复期，所以现在由我负责。”阿尔茜接入通讯，“威震天船长，补天士船长，我会在半个大循环之后登上寻光号，是否同意。”  
威震天和补天士同意了接入请求。  
“我听说大哥被炸掉了一半儿，火种仓都破了。就差这么一点儿我们就白跑了。”补天士喝掉自己的高纯，“看来我们还是有点儿运气的。”  
威震天点头，他可以从火种链接里感受到对方，擎天柱依旧在下线状态，等着救护车去给他把机体拼好呢。不过情况已经基本稳定了，苏醒也不过是时间问题。  
“我知道”，威震天说，他用手掌安抚了一下胸甲里的小火种，“我们能感同身受。”  
“小家伙真是跟着我们受了苦了，等他分离出来，我要给他买一大堆零食和玩具。”补天士用手揉了揉空气，好像在揉幼生体一样。  
威震天点点头。“他现在就想吃两个夹心能量块。”  
“没问题，不就是两个能量……等等……差点就被你唬过去了！再见吧你，套路太深了，我去找漂呆玩儿。”补天士起身跑掉了。  
威震天又把目光投向了背离，背离哆嗦了一下，从桌子底下拿出一个小金属盒子塞给威震天，一边假装大声的说：“没有没有，能量块没库存了。”  
威震天满意的走出油吧，准备回自己舱室看书享受零食，结果一转过弯就看到不远处冲他微笑叫他大名的救护车正在挥舞扳手。  
“渣的！”威震天转过身拔腿就跑，然而，他失算的一点就是：救护车，他好歹也是辆车。怎么也比胖成球的速度2 坦克要快。更何况他还拿着高伤害飞行道具。  
半个大循环后，地球代表登上了寻光号，补天士、威震天和通天晓前往船舷迎接，顺便商量寻光号船员的通行证问题。寻光号启程的时候赛博坦还是一团乱，现在初步建立了法律和规章制度，所以每个人都需要有自己的ID和通行码才能在几个星球间畅行无阻。阿尔茜先是对寻光号的到来表示欢迎，说地球，赛博坦，殖民地现在很缺人手，希望寻光号留下一段时间帮助重建。打了一通官腔之后，又拐着弯儿说现在局势不太稳定，擎天柱领袖的政治形象对汽车人来说非常重要。  
“威震天船长，你的汽车人标志呢？”阿尔茜发问。  
威震天这才想起来自己那时候气坏了，就给撕掉了。他倒是不在意阵营问题，只是，那是大黄蜂的遗物。  
“在我这儿。”补天士从子空间里掏出来递到阿尔茜光学镜前面晃了晃，“我替他拿着呢，是任务要求。他如假包换是我们一边儿的。”  
阿尔茜疑惑的看着补天士，还有点儿谴责的意味，然后似是而非的点点头。“总之，我方非常希望你不要下船，就待在寻光号上。这样对大家都好。”  
“可是……明明很多前霸天虎都可以……”  
威震天用臂甲挡了补天士一下，“我明白，我会留在船上的。”他说。  
补天士错愕的转过头看着威震天，“搞什么啊，你不希望大哥醒过来就能看到你吗？我们走了这么远……”  
“你替我看看他吧，再说，救护车下去照顾他，我很放心。”威震天打断补天士的话。“让船员下去帮赛博坦和急速星重建，我留在船上值班做维护工作。就这么决定了——引擎需要一次大范围检修。”  
“我也留下。协助威震天船长工作。”通天晓说。  
补天士看了看他们，叹了口气，“行吧，我们……我们会把大哥照顾好的。等大哥好了，他可以上来和你们团聚。”  
威震天点点头。  
半个大循环后，寻光号船员（除了威震天）领到了属于自己的ID和通行码，可以回自己的家乡看看了。诺蒂卡盛情邀请威震天去急速星做客，被他婉拒了。医官表示自己下去照看擎天柱，不过每个恒星循环都会上来检查威震天有没有胡吃海塞，所以别以为他不在就能放芯自我放纵。甚至还安排了旋刃看着威震天。  
医官走后，威震天和旋刃一起待在医务室“科学作息”（强制充电）。在几赛分的沉默之后，旋刃终于憋不住了。  
“咱们互相殴打吧。”旋刃提议。  
威震天捏了捏鼻梁，“不打。”  
“太无聊了！医官让我看着你，不许你吃东西。无聊无聊！我怎么就逃脱不了看守你的命运呢？”  
“这么无聊就下船去。”  
“可是……赛博坦对我而言没什么归属感，地球也很无聊。”  
“那就去急速星。”  
“不想去，我连她们那儿的语言包都没有。无聊无聊。”旋刃四处转了转，看着医务室角落的治疗舱光学镜发亮了，“我的朋友在这里，我去和他玩耍。”旋刃说着，就坐到荣格身边去了。一边叽叽咕咕的说些什么。  
威震天松了口气，他躺在治疗床上，决定趁大家都放假去一号城转转，宣讲一下自己的英雄事迹。说不定这个法子流传开之后更多宇宙的宇宙大帝都能早点完蛋。这就意味着一号城的更多书可以继续更新下去。  
打定主意之后，威震天就伪装成下线的样子，接入了一号城。  
***  
四个循环后，赛博坦离地球最近的时刻，荣格的光学镜闪了一下，两下，而后，他苏醒了。  
治疗舱感应到tf的火种跃动，自动排空了能量液，而后打开舱门。  
此时，旋刃趴在一边下线了，威震天正在多元宇宙交汇处激情演讲《宇宙大帝的防治与杀灭方法》，什么都顾不上。荣格轻轻抱了抱旋刃，又轻轻抱抱威震天，在他接收器旁低声说：“谢谢你们救我回来。”然后在医生办公桌上留下一个备忘录。  
荣格推开医疗舱的门，走过寻光号每一个走廊，轮机仓，引擎室，燃料池，然后走向寻光号的接驳口，打开舱门，跳了出去。  
荣格的机体在星空中分解成无数细小的光束，追上运行中的赛博坦，然后和它融为一体。  
赛博坦开始自我调适，以适应新的恒星和引力环境，正值壮年的太阳发出的辐射要比过去赛博坦所围绕的那颗红矮星强烈的多，所以他加速了能量矿脉的生产速率。大气几乎在这次吞噬中全部逸散了，磁场也很紊乱和虚弱，强烈的太阳风致使赛博坦的通讯断断续续。赛博坦立刻启动自己的内核，巨大的能量发动机带动核心转动，产生足以抵抗太阳辐射的电离层。滚烫的核心蒸发一部分地核深处的能量库存还有部分简并态结构，在靠近地表的地方冷凝，形成湖泊，雨水和大气。  
赛博坦在阳光下尽情舒展自己的装甲，让那些曾经锈蚀的部分焕然一新。  
***  
直到几个恒星循环之后，威震天依旧没弄明白为什么荣格会一声不吭地爬起来跑了，还留了个字条说搬了新家，需要收拾收拾，等一切都稳定了就回来。本来威震天以为荣格上了赛博坦，结果询问之下大家也并没有找到芯理医生的踪迹。  
寻光号的机口失踪之谜依然无解。  
威震天每天按照医官的吩咐吃能量，锻炼，然后和通天晓、十一起给寻光号敲敲打打，不知不觉一个月循环过去了。这天，一位不速之客突然接通了威震天的通讯，要求上船。  
“抱歉啊，好久没回来，我也不知道赛博坦民选领袖是谁，毕竟，我也没投票。”威震天耸耸肩甲。  
“老桶头你别装了！你知道我是谁！”  
威震天赶紧调低了通话音量。“这下我听出来了，红蜘蛛嘛这不是。”  
“我听说……你被拘禁在飞船里了，所以屈尊上来看看你……看你的笑话。”  
威震天抬头，看见红蜘蛛正在玻璃外面飞，机翼上还打着乱七八糟的补丁。他叹了口气，同意了接入指令。  
红蜘蛛在船舷有些吃力的变形，威震天看得出他也受了很重的伤，毕竟那时候宇宙大帝爆炸他俩是离得最近的。  
“你太可笑了，看看你，被关在这里那儿也去不了，真可悲！”红蜘蛛一变形回基础形态就开始放嘲讽了，他勾了勾嘴角，看着威震天，“你还胖了？”  
“你也一样好吗？快飞不起来了吧。”威震天也冷笑一声。“看来把一帮庸人耍的团团转你很惬意啊。”  
“这些都是我自己争取来的！我得到了你想要的位置，是我自己赢来的！”  
“我才不想要你的位置。”  
“骗人！你在嫉妒我，因为我完成了你无法完成的事情！你想要赛博坦！”  
“过去还行吧，现在——你看，破破烂烂的，不要了不要了。”  
“你！”红蜘蛛愤怒的又拔高了音量，“赛博坦前段时间又重启了一次，都是因为我领导有方。”  
“你不会就是过来和我嚷嚷你有多厉害的吧？我看了新闻，你每天都在上头自吹自擂，我看够了。”  
红蜘蛛停下了话头，沉默了几秒。  
“我想问问你，这次……是不是你搞的鬼？”红蜘蛛盯着威震天。  
“什么是我搞的？”  
“宇宙大帝！他为什么会突然炸掉？一定是你做了什么。这种事情背后肯定是你。”  
“当时我在星系边缘，5次跃迁才赶回来，我能做什么？你不要疑神疑鬼。宇宙大帝它自己质量不过关也能赖在我头盔上？”  
“不对，我的直觉告诉我你和这事情有关系。”  
“你的直觉是不是得拿去修修了？”威震天耸耸肩。“实话说了吧，我还是在星际枢纽看到的消息，那时候宇宙大帝都炸了。”  
红蜘蛛用怀疑的眼神盯着威震天许久才放芯下来。他叹了口气，散热扇疯转。“我当时……我当时已经下定决心了，我……我不知道为什么要和你说这些。你这个老炉渣。”  
“没错，我看到你了，准备和宇宙大帝同归于尽呢。”  
红蜘蛛垂下头雕，过了一会才抬起头。“因为我和你不一样。”他盯着威震天。“我们从开始就不是一类人，我不可能成为你。为什么！你一直把我强行掰成你的样子？你给我铸造了一个模具，然后把我硬塞进去，你告诉我我是霸天虎最好的象征，我足够冷酷，不择手段。当初我跟随你，是因为你告诉我我不应该被别人定义，那些议会，那些看不起冷铸造的tf，你告诉我我可以摆脱那些，自由自在的飞行。结果呢，你只是砸碎了我的枷锁然后换上一个更沉重的。后来我想明白了，你觉得我的愤怒，我芯底里那份自我怀疑正好可以为你所用，你觉得我是一把好用的武器，可以为你打通前往应许之地的障碍。之后呢，你的那个完美国度根本不会允许像我这样的tf存在，因为我被战争重塑了，除了战争，我什么也不会，到时候你会把我们一把火烧掉！然后在我们的灰烬之上建立你的理想国。”  
“你说的没错。”威震天痛快的承认了。“那是我的计划。但关于最后的部分你错了，在那个完美国度里无法生存的不是你，而是我自己。从一开始我给自己的定义就是一个殉道者，我希望在最后，你能通过毁灭我来自我完善，成为一个理想的统治者。但你没有，你走了你自己的路，你没有否定我的一切，而是从某个我日益疯狂的节点上脱离开来，形成你自己的。——是你救了赛博坦。”  
“全盘否定就是肯定，你教过我，你告诉我不应该因为憎恨而排斥那些可以拿来己用的。”  
“所以你的确恨我。”  
“为什么不呢？我几乎就是凭这份恨意撑过来的，恨你让我触摸到我的存在，让我觉得自己还有感情。我不是你想的那样毫无知觉的武器，可以让你随心所欲的操控，我是属于我自己的！不过现在，我已经不恨你了。看看你，被囚禁着，毫无斗志，开始发福。我不再害怕你了，我不怕你，也不恨你。我甚至……我可以给你通行证，让你去赛博坦，我有这个权力。地球不让你去是因为他们还对你心有余悸，但我没有！你现在就可以跟着我去赛博坦。”  
红蜘蛛从子空间掏出什么捣鼓着，然后递给威震天。  
“你应该觉得荣幸，赛博坦领袖亲自签发的通行证。顺便：我听到你的认可也并没有很开芯，别误会。”  
“谢谢你。不过我还是待在船上比较好。”  
“你要是怕有人向你丢铁块，我可以让我的卫队保护你。”  
“不是那回事儿。我现在不太方便。你看，我怀了小火种，预产期快到了，医生让我留在寻光号上观察。”  
红蜘蛛惊愕的面甲都快变形了。他的嘴保持着O形长达几个循环，甚至还拍了拍自己的音频接收器，看看它是不是坏掉了。  
“值了。”威震天笑着说。  
“你，威震天，会和别的tf融合火种？让别的tf知道你的所思所想？你不是被强迫的吧，如果是，你可以告诉我，这种汽车人的丑闻我很乐意帮你宣传。”  
“是擎天柱的小火种。”  
“没想到擎天柱也会干这回事儿。我回去就弹劾他。”  
“他没有强迫我，是我追求他的，好不容易才和他融合了。”  
“你的脑模块一定被动了手脚，我会调查的。”  
“为什么不相信我是个浪漫主义者呢？我做的一切都是为了爱。”  
红蜘蛛的面甲又扭曲了，半晌之后，红蜘蛛叹了口气：“随你吧，我根本不在意你，你过得怎么样我也不关芯。”他顿了顿，转身准备变形离开。  
“等小火种分离了，给我发一张幼生体全息。我有权利！爆炸的时候是我带着擎天柱一起跑的，四舍五入我救了他的命。所以，我有权利要点福利。”红蜘蛛最后说。  
“好。”威震天点头答应下来。  
***  
三个月循环的休整期很快结束了，擎天柱依旧没有苏醒。  
“我觉得，你应该过来把他亲醒。”补天士在擎天柱的病房给威震天直播。“他机体功能已经很好了，但还是不醒过来，肯定是等着你呢。”  
“别提了，地球基地昨天暗示我赶紧走，说是三个月循环快到了。又说停飞船的地方不够，寻光号太大了。还说人类代表抗议我的身份，说我应该被地球法律审判。说得好像肉虫们能拿我怎么样似的。他们就算用氢弹炸我我也会好好的，用过一次赛博坦武器就以为自己很强？”  
“我看他们是成心不想让大哥和你团聚。”补天士说，“什么政治前途之类的鬼问题。”  
威震天叹口气，看了看全息里处在下线状态的擎天柱。如果说他不想溜下去看看他的火伴肯定是假的，他也试过了，结果发现地球基地派人24小时监视寻光号——他可不想在这儿打起来。  
“算了，我们收拾出发，等擎天柱醒过来自然会来的。”威震天低声说。  
“等等等！等到时候小火种都他渣分离了！”救护车愤怒地吼。  
“要不然救护车大军阀给我们杀出一条路，我们把领袖偷走算了。”威震天笑着说，等看见救护车真的在认真思考之后赶紧打住话头。“我只是说说，老救你淡定点儿。擎天柱会来的。”  
救护车挥了挥手里的焊枪，刚才他正在给擎天柱焊上臂甲和下颚连接件上最后一点儿缝隙，“说起这个我又很来气了，炉渣擎天柱之前摆了我一道，自己去当英雄，让我给他安抚家眷？有无搞错啊奥利安·派克斯，等你醒了你就惨了。”  
“是的，说起这个，他还想让你把我麻翻了做火种重连手术。尊重过我吗？炉渣。”威震天怒吼。  
“打架也不通知我，连红蜘蛛都上了最前线居然不告诉我们一声。我好歹也是汽车人领袖呢。”补天士大喊。  
“我们得给他点颜色看看，好好教训教训他。”威震天说。  
他们三个看了看彼此，然后点点头。  
“这样吧，最让他难受的莫过于战友下线了。下次他来，你们就告诉他我下线了。”救护车说。“给我开个追悼会，挂上黑白全息，左手音容宛在，右手浩气长存。”  
“这有点太残忍了吧。”补天士说。  
“也就几个大循环，然后我就跑出来，吓他一跳，怎么样？”  
“惊吓派对，加入备忘录。”威震天说。“我这就给大家写台词。”  
“至于你那边，你可以让他扮演反面角色，演得不好就不能上充电床。”救护车对威震天说。  
“老救你简直……太棒了，简直坏得我都自叹不如。”威震天笑出声了，他脑补了擎天柱被迫扮演自己对接幻想里本来应该由他打败的反派时那种局促不安的样子，芯情一下就好上加好。感谢一号城文学宝库，他可有无数剧本等着火伴来演呢。  
“补天士你呢……”救护车想了想，“我竟一时想不出什么恶作剧是你没做过的。”  
“我会配合你们演出的。我的存在本身就很能让他头疼了。”  
三个魔头商量好对策之后嘿嘿一笑，然后继续手头的工作。无论如何，寻光号还是在最后期限之前离开了地球，继续探索无垠时空的旅程。

 

此刻，奥利安坐在罗迪昂执法厅里，摆弄着着那只小马。他向外看了看，像在等待着什么。像素街道上车来车往，他始终没等到这只小马的制作者。  
他失望的把小马揣进子空间，然后上街去巡逻。  
“领袖，醒过来！”  
罗迪昂的公共广播突然发出这样的声音，奥利安皱了皱眉，跳起来关闭了广播按钮。  
“机体功能已回复100％，是否重启？”奥利安身边突然冒出来一个对话框，他摇摇头，点了“否”。他把街道巡逻了一遍，然后跳到救护车的诊所去找他。  
“救护车，救护车！”奥利安在紧锁的诊所外面呼唤，却没有得到一点儿响应。他失望地转身离开，然后跳到学院去找小滚珠，结果也是无功而返。  
“为什么我的朋友都不见了？”  
奥利安吃惊地四处张望。  
“擎天柱领袖！”  
奥利安摇了摇头雕，觉得自己奇怪的幻听越来越多了。现在，当务之急，他在想自己的火伴是不是生气了，所以不来看他，如果是这样，他最好快点把对方找回来，免得怨气越来越多。打定主意之后，他就立刻赶到矿区去。  
你有一条新的消息。  
奥利安身边出现了一个对话框，他点开消息提醒。  
“……寻光号已经从地球基地启程，开始跃迁，目的，大角星。奥利安，很抱歉，我不能等你苏醒了。”  
奥利安站住了，他摸了摸自己的胸甲，极度的悲伤和不舍从火种链接里传过来，他被吓坏了，四处寻找自己的火伴，结果还是一无所获。  
“机体功能已回复100％，是否重启？”  
对话框又在奥利安身边闪烁了，这次，他坚定地点击了“是”。  
***  
擎天柱启动湛蓝的光学镜，坐起身。  
“汇报情况。”他对身边的警车说。  
“你昏迷了3个月循环。宇宙大帝自爆后吐出了赛博坦和急速星，现在都已在各自在轨道上运行。赛博坦又重启了一次，现在情况很好。急速星方面认为你又一次拯救了她们，就如神学典籍寓言的那样，所以希望你能担任名誉大祭司。赛博坦方面坚持地球是赛博坦殖民地，所以红蜘蛛统领的议会应该拥有最高权限。地球基地一直在争取你依旧是最高领袖，人类代表希望能重命名赛博坦，以符合太阳系X神星的命名规则。顺便抗议了越来越多tf入境，希望能对赛博坦武器拥有更高权限以自卫。”  
擎天柱站起身，走出医疗舱，“告诉红蜘蛛，地球和赛博坦是平等的，谁也不统治谁，我不是最高领袖，只是在非常时期暂时担任指挥官。急速星方面，告诉她们我不会出任任何神职，因为我只是个再普通不过的变形金刚。告诉人类代表赛博坦不会改名，这个名字不是被其他什么人命名的，这是他自己的名字。赛博坦武器的权限不会开放，武器永远是武器，对于赛博坦人来说，这些是我们神铸的筋骨，我们的命运一直被它所主导，经过了这么多年的纷争，现在终于能放下了，人类没有必要捡起来。”  
“领袖？你要去哪？”警车问。  
擎天柱挥挥手，然后头也不回地变形驶离汽车人基地。  
“需要搭把手去看火伴儿吗？”  
天火在领袖上空呼啸而过。  
“你的翻天号还停在环轨上。”  
擎天柱变形回基础形态，一跃而起，伸手攥住天火的机翼，两个tf急速飞出大气层，化为一颗反向的流星。  
在翻天号的舱口，擎天柱对天火表示感谢，“今后，如果地球有难，联系我。”他掷地有声地说，然后打开舱门。  
“等等……领袖！言下之意就是没事儿别找你？你就这么……”  
“叫我奥利安就好。”  
“又来？”  
“这次不会变回去了。永远不会了。”奥利安挥挥手，向天火告别，然后关上舱门。几秒之后，翻天号弹射出去以蛇皮走位急速脱离地球重力。  
天火目送奥利安的飞船离开，飞远，直到光学镜都无法看到的地方。  
——End  
奥利安说他有一个好主意


End file.
